Bajo la piel
by Monchy
Summary: Extraños sueños persiguen a ObiWan, y va a encontrar tras ellos mucho más de lo que pensaba. ObixAni slash.
1. ObiWan Kenobi

N/A: Esto es un UA en el que Anakin NO es un jedi. ¿Quién es? Eso ya se verá...

Bueno, si, ya estoy aquí otra vez. La verdad es que llevo trabajando unas tres semanas en esta capítulo y me moría por publicarlo.

Aquí vamos, de nuevo.

Un beso

Monchy

* * *

**Bajo la piel**

"... And Oh my dreams

It's never quite as it seems...", Dreams, The Cranberries

_Capítulo I: Obi-Wan Kenobi_

_El único sonido que inundaba el lugar era el de sus propios pasos apresurados, las suelas de sus botas produciendo un eco ensordecedor que atravesaba la oscuridad mientras corría. Sin embargo, el incesante golpe de sus pies contra el suelo resultaba poco importante comparado con el golpeteo de su propia cabeza, que corría más rápido que sus pies con una sola palabra repitiéndose una y otra vez: huir._

_Huir._

_Huir._

_HUIR._

_Miró hacia atrás, sintiendo su propio cabello dispararse hacia los lados y volverse a pegar a su frente sudorosa. No había nada detrás suyo, tan sólo la misma oscuridad que rodeaba el lugar perdido en el que estaba, pero la sensación de peligro le perseguía. Hizo sus pasos aún más rápido, apretando inconscientemente la mano que sostenía entre las suyas. El chico. _

_¿Quién eres?_

_¿Quién?_

_Huir._

_La mano estaba caliente y sus dedos se sentían suaves entrelazados con los suyos propios, aún cuando los apretaban con fuerza. Miró hacia atrás de nuevo, intentando formular una pregunta, pero sus labios se movieron inútilmente, incapaces de abandonar alguna palabra. ¿Quién? Pero no había respuesta._

_Los ojos del chico permanecían fijos en la retaguardia, brillando un azul intenso, aún más marcado por la ausencia de luz, sus labios se abrían y se cerraban continuamente articulando... ¿su nombre? Si, su nombre._

_Obi-Wan._

_Obi-Wan._

_Obi-wan..._

_No podía escuchar su voz, pero sabía que estaba plagada por el miedo y la duda. El muchacho no quería huir, no sabía si debía hacerlo, pero sus dedos se mantenían firmes entre los suyos y el eco de sus pasos se mezclaba con el de los suyos propios, manteniendo un sonido sordo constante. El joven le seguía. A él._

_¿A mi? Si, Obi-Wan, a ti._

_Para siempre._

_Huir._

_Huir._

_Huir._

_OBI-WAN._

Obi-Wan abrió los ojos en el mismo instante en el que su cuerpo se sentó sobre la cama con un movimiento brusco e inconsciente, su respiración agitada comenzando a calmarse mientras sus manos descansaban sobre su estómago desnudo, buscando algo que le corroborara que estaba despierto y no sumido en la confusión de un mundo inventado. Cuando su cuerpo pareció calmarse, ajustándose al entorno que era su habitación oscura y vacía, se llevó las manos al cabello, aferrándose a él mientras suspiraba. Apartó las sábanas que estaban arrugadas alrededor de sus piernas y fue hasta el baño, encendiendo una luz y mojándose el rostro cansado con agua fría. Levantó los ojos hacia el espejo y observó las gotas de agua resbalándose desde su rostro hasta su pecho, llevando una mano hasta las marcadas ojeras bajo sus ojos.

El mismo sueño se repetía cada noche en su cabeza desde hacía ya un tiempo incontable, pero lo más extraño de la situación era que fuese él precisamente, Obi-Wan Kenobi, quien los sufriera. Nunca había sido propenso a los sueños, proféticos o no, pero éste en particular había atravesado cada una de las barreras que había intentado imponerle. No era real, _no podía serlo_. La idea de un lugar oscuro y una presencia invisible resultaban inconcebibles, pero Obi-Wan no descartaba que tal vez había algo detrás de un simbolismo complicado.

Y luego estaba el chico. Un hombre joven, alto, de ojos azules, labios carnosos y rasgos ligeramente afeminados, manos grandes de dedos largos y cabello rizado que le caía desordenado sobre la frente cuando corría. Pero¿quién era¿Un producto de su imaginación o alguien a quién aún no conocía? No lo sabía, pero había algo, una conexión importante que le unía con él, una necesidad casi primitiva de protección.

Obi-Wan negó con la cabeza, llevándose los dedos a los labios para evitar un suspiro y regresó a la cama. Tendría que hablar con Yoda, aunque tal vez solo sacara un mensaje críptico.

* * *

Obi-Wan se estremeció involuntariamente al escuchar los gritos procedentes del despacho del Canciller. Una fuerte voz de mujer parecía contrariada, casi insultada, pero la voz lente y profunda del Canciller permanecía calmada, casi fría. No se preocupó en llamar antes de adentrarse en el despacho, después de todo, le habían convocado y parecían demasiado sumidos en su propia discusión para advertir tal gesto. 

Sus ojos se posaron casi inconscientemente en la mujer. Padmé Amidala. Seguía siendo exactamente igual que el recuerdo que guardaba de ella en su memoria, pequeña y de rasgos delicados, ojos oscuros pero brillantes, de apariencia frágil. Obi-Wan se encontró a si mismo comparándola con una muñeca porcelana, perfecta, adornada con los mejores peinados, joyas y vestidos, ligeramente irreal. Su carácter, sin embargo, distaba mucho de ser parecido al de una muñeca.

"... entiendo sus argumentos, Canciller, pero creo que soy capaz de juzgar la seguridad que necesito, y repito que me resulta totalmente fútil el que la Orden Jedi malgaste su tiempo conmigo," Padmé apoyó una mano pequeña pero firme sobre la mesa del Canciller Palpatine, "aprecio mucho sus buenas intenciones maestros, pero insisto en que mi propio cuerpo de seguridad es más que suficiente."

Los ojos de la senadora fueron esta vez hacia los maestros Yoda y Windu, quienes se había mantenido al margen de la conversación hasta ahora. Los ojos del maestro Yoda permanecieron fijos en Padmé, pero fue Windu el que tomó la palabra, dando un paso hacia adelante, imponiendo su altura sobre la de la senadora.

"Somos conscientes de que no desea nuestra protección, senadora, pero son tres los atentados que ha habido contra su vida y, a pesar de que no dudamos de la eficiencia de su cuerpo de seguridad, debe entender que su vida es importante para la República y que debemos hacer todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para mantenerla sana y salva," Padmé se giró ligeramente hacia la puerta, lo suficiente para que Obi-Wan distinguiera su pesado vestido cayendo alrededor de un vientre hinchado, que la senadora protegía inconscientemente con una mano firme.

"Conozco la importancia de mi vida, maestro Windu, pero también la necesidad que tiene mucha gente de los caballeros Jedi. La idea de que permanezcan a mi lado cuando estamos atravesando una guerra me resulta injusta," ese fue el instante que Obi-Wan escogió para hacerse notar, tosiendo ligeramente y adentrándose un par de pasos en la habitación.

"Ah, maestro Kenobi."

"Canciller," Obi-Wan le ofreció una sonrisa tirante a Palpatine y caminó hasta el maestro Windu, dando un movimiento de cabeza como saludo, "senadora Amidala, es un placer volver a verla."

"Obi-Wan," Padmé alargó la mano hasta la que Obi-Wan le ofrecía, sonriendo ligeramente, "han pasado muchos años."

"Diez, si no me equivoco," los ojos de Obi-Wan bajaron inconscientemente hacia el vientre de la senadora, pero ella estaba absorta en estudiar los rasgos cambiados del que había conocido como padawan de Qui-Gon Jinn.

"Si mis deducciones son correctas, creo que sus intenciones es que el maestro Kenobi se encargue de mi protección¿no es así?" la pregunta fue lanzada hacia el aire, pero los ojos de Padmé permanecieron fijos en Obi-Wan, que se limitó a sonreír.

"Mucho me temo que soy el más desinformado de la sala, senadora, pero creo que sus deducciones son correctas."

"Pensamos que sería el más indicado," los ojos de todos los presentes fueron hasta el Canciller, quien se levantó de su silla con una mueca que no llegaba a convertirse en sonrisa entre sus labios, "después de todo, ya se conocen y el maestro Kenobi es uno de los mejores hombres que tiene la Orden."

"Precisamente por eso me parece que debería estar ocupándose de asuntos más importantes, Canciller."

"Entiendo su argumento, senadora," comenzó Obi-Wan, ofreciéndole un movimiento de cabeza al Canciller como agradecimiento por el cumplido, "pero su voz y su voto pueden salvar más vidas de las que mi espada lo hará jamás. Su protección debe ser sin duda una prioridad para la República."

"Pero–"

"Senadora," el maestro Yoda se adelantó un paso, el solo sonido de su voz más imponente que la presencia de cualquiera en la sala, "el futuro está borroso y su voto no podemos perder. El maestro Kenobi se encargará de su protección."

Padmé abrió la boca, dispuesta a replicar, pero se detuvo antes de hacerlo. El Canciller y la Orden estaba de acuerdo en la ridícula idea de que necesitaba protección, así que tendría que someterse a sus dictados y aceptar lo ofrecido.

"Como deseen, aunque sigo estando en desacuerdo. Aún no estoy instalada, así que supongo que mañana sería un momento adecuado para recibirle, maestro Kenobi," Padmé bajó la cabeza ligeramente y Obi-Wan devolvió el gesto, preguntándose cómo había pasado de Obi-Wan a maestro Kenobi, "maestros, Canciller."

* * *

Obi-Wan se sentó sobre uno de los sillones, enfrentando a Yoda. Observó al pequeño maestro trepar y acomodarse sobre el asiento, preguntándose por qué esta habitación siempre se mantenía casi a oscuras, la luz colándose en rayos finos y de un blanco brillante, uno de ellos siempre resaltando los ojos del maestro Yoda. Siendo un niño, le había preguntado a Qui-Gon acerca de ello, y éste le había respondido que Yoda tan sólo lo hacía para aumentar el misterio. Obi-Wan se había reído y había ignorado el comentario, pero empezaba a pensar que esa era la verdadera razón. 

"Preocupado estás, Obi-Wan," musitó el maestro, descansando ambas manos sobre su regazo y abandonando su bastón sobre el asiento, "sueños, te persiguen."

"No lo entiendo, maestro, jamás he tenido sueños premonitorios, pero este atraviesa todas mis barreras y no sé como apartarlo de mi cabeza."

"¿Premonitorio?" Obi-Wan asintió suavemente, llevándose una mano pensativa a la barbilla.

"No exactamente. No creo que el sueño sea real, pero creo que quiere decir, y luego está él, él parece muy real," Yoda arqueó una ceja blanca y entrecerró los ojos ligeramente, "no sé quien es, pero siempre hay un joven allí," Yoda asintió suavemente.

"Peligrosos los sueños son, Obi-Wan. Debes olvidarlo, meditar," Obi-Wan se dispuso a replicar, pero Yoda le detuvo con una sola mirada directa, "real o no puede ser, pero averiguarlo no debes. El futuro en nuestras manos no está, jugar a cambiarlo no debemos."

"Si, maestro."

* * *

El viento revolvía sus cabellos rojizos y levantaba los bordes de su capa, pero los ojos de Obi-Wan permanecían cerrados, su expresión relajada y abierta, sus manos descansando sobre sus rodillas. Sumirse en las inmensidades de la Fuerza era fácil, sencillamente tenía que dejarse llevar por manos invisibles hasta llegar a esa habitación blanca donde solo estaba él en comunión con todo lo vivo. Meditar. Olvidar. Pero los rasgos jóvenes de aquel rostro reconocido permanecían en su cabeza, como si los hubieran grabado con fuego. El maestro Yoda le había pedido que luchara en contra de la irrealidad, Obi-Wan sabía que debía hacerlo, pero había algo que le mantenía aferrado a la fantasía que su mente había concebido. El peligro, la huída, la oscuridad, toda parecía fútil, pero el rostro joven y el tacto de una mano suave no querían desaparecer. 

La Fuerza atravesó su cuerpo con rapidez, enviándole a una calma absoluta en un instante corto e intenso. Imaginó un suspiro de alivio y se preguntó si su cuerpo lo recibiría, aun cuando sabía que sus rasgos no realizarían ningún movimiento mientras el trance durara. Una habitación blanca y brillante, cegadora para muchos pero recinto de paz para él. La Fuerza era misteriosa y distinta en cada organismo mismo, así que el lugar en el que descansaba durante su meditación era una elección de su subconsciente, el lugar perfecto y, sin embargo, esta vez no lo era.

Obi-Wan observó la puerta marrón que estaba frente suyo, preguntándose si abandonar el lugar, _su lugar_, sería prudente. Nadar en la Fuerza de forma inconsciente no solo era peligroso, sino que planteaba el riesgo de perderse, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, su mano, _o la idea de su mano_, giraba un pomo antiguo y abría la puerta, descubriendo un pasillo oscuro. Dar un paso al frente fue una mala idea, pero cuando la puerta desapareció tras él no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Eso _no_ podía ser bueno. Bajo los ojos hasta su cuerpo, incapaz de distinguir sus rasgos en la oscuridad que le rodeaba. Respiró con fuerza, sintiendo un aire frío colarse por su boca y llenar sus pulmones, saliendo después en forma de un humo blanquecino. Puso sus brazos alrededor de su pecho y comenzó a caminar al frente, siguiendo una línea recta invisible y guiado por un resquicio de luz que iluminaba un punto lejano.

No supo cuando empezó a correr exactamente, tan sólo sintió su propia respiración ahogada, sus pasos duros contra el suelo. Se detuvo. Frente a él, alta e imponente, estaba la figura de... de...

Anakin.

El nombre abandonó sus labios de forma inconsciente, pero él, _Anakin_, se acercó hasta él con pasos firmes. Un, dos, tres, y estaba tan cerca como podía estarlo sin llegar a tocarle. El aire abandonó los pulmones de Obi-Wan, sus pies se quedaron estáticos sobre el suelo, sus manos firmes comenzaron a temblar y sus ojos ser perdieron en las orbes azules frente a él. La mano del extraño, del joven, _de Anakin_, se alzó hasta su rostro, sin llegar a tocarlo. Los labios de Obi-Wan se abrieron por inercia, su pecho recuperando la capacidad de movimiento y comenzando a ascender y descender con fuerza. Uno de los dedos de _su_ mano fue hasta el labio inferior de Obi-Wan, apoyando la punta suavemente, un mero roce, y entonces, una punzada de deseo. Obi-Wan se dejó llevar por la sensación, cerrando los ojos e inclinándose en el toque, sonriendo imperceptiblemente cuando un segundo dedo comenzó a recorrer la piel de su labio. Obi-Wan sintió el otro cuerpo pegarse al suyo, acercarse, el rostro suave descender hasta acariciar su mejilla con unos labios suaves y llegar hasta su oído, permitiéndole escuchar un voz profunda por primera vez: Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan.

"¡Obi-Wan!" los ojos de Obi-Wan se abrieron bruscamente, ofreciéndole una visión borrosa de la realidad.

"¿Maestro Kenobi?" Obi-Wan abrió la boca, incapaz de articular una palabra, de distinguir realidad de sueño, sintiéndose repentinamente cansado. Llevó una mano hasta su cabeza, sintiendo un líquido caliente descender por su mejilla. ¿Sangre? Tal vez, "¿maestro Kenobi?"

"A.. Anakin," susurró y, segundos después, todo era negro.

* * *

El dolor punzante localizado en su cabeza fue suficiente para hacerle notar a Obi-Wan que estaba despierto. Gruñó suavemente, llevándose una mano hasta las sienes y masajeándolas instintivamente, percibiendo la luz brillante de la habitación tras sus párpados cerrados. 

"Estás despierto," la voz de Mace Windu resonó con fuerza en su cabeza, multiplicándose y chocando con el hueso repetidamente. Era como tener resaca, solo que sin haber bebido, "¿estás bien?"

"Ugh... no tan alto, por favor," Obi-Wan hizo un intento de abrir los ojos, arrepintiéndose cuando los fosforescentes amarillos de la habitación de hospital se clavaron en sus retinas, "¿qué ha pasado?" inquirió, notando la garganta seca y áspera.

"Tuviste un pequeño episodio sin importancia, los médicos creen que te perdiste momentáneamente en la Fuerza," Obi-Wan parpadeó, centrando sus ojos entreabiertos en el rostro de Mace y no en la luz, "un trance demasiado intenso."

"Si, claro."

"¿Te encuentras bien, Obi-Wan? Últimamente has estado algo distante y te he visto hablar con Yoda esta mañana¿te preocupa algo?" Obi-Wan hizo un intento de sonreír, pero su cabeza estaba demasiado centrada en su dolor como para ocuparse de mover sus músculos.

"Solo tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, Mace."

"¿Un tal Anakin tal vez?"

"¿Anakin¿An...," si, lo recordaba. El chico. Anakin, "aún no sé quien es."

"¿Aún?" Mace se cruzó de brazos, una postura típica del maestro que solía intimidar a los más jóvenes.

"Tal vez no lo haga nunca, no estoy muy seguro de que exista."

"Creo que necesitas descansar," Obi-Wan se dispuso a discrepar, pero Mace le ofreció una mirada dura, "te necesitamos en plena forma para encargarte de la protección de la senadora Amidala... y para que no te dejes avasallar, esa mujer tiene demasiado carácter."

"Esta bien, pero solo por esta vez," Mace se limitó a sonreír y, con una última mirada a los ojos de Obi-Wan, que ya volvían cerrarse, abandonó la habitación.

Anakin. O al menos así lo había llamado la Fuerza. Obi-Wan recordaba todo el episodio, la figura impotente, el roce de sus dedos sobre sus labios, su cuerpo inclinándose ligeramente, su voz ronca, su olor y aquella traicionera punzada de deseo. Decir que eso era poco convencional no parecía suficiente, después de todo, Obi-Wan había superado los problemas de esa naturaleza en la adolescencia. Por otra parte, además de aquella pequeña etapa de infatuación con Qui-Gon, nunca había sentido verdadera necesidad por nadie. Hasta ahora.

Un extraño demasiado joven cuya existencia no podía asegurar. Tenía que encontrar a este Anakin.

* * *


	2. Anakin Skywalker

**Salazar Lestrange: **muchas gracias. Sip! Otra larga... bueno, en cuanto a los secretos de la fuerza y estas cosas... ya se verá.

**dama de luna: **nop, esta es una serie de las largas, a ver cuanto nos dura esto. Un beso, gracias!

**Phoenix y Nekojin Hiwatari: **gracias!

* * *

_Capítulo II: Anakin Skywalker_

"... que toda la vida es sueño,

y los sueños, sueños son." _La vida es sueño, _Calderón de la Barca

Correr era fácil, y por eso Anakin lo hacía. Los músculos de sus piernas se estiraban continuamente, marcando un ritmo que sus brazos copiaban para mantener el equilibrio de su cuerpo, la caída de sus pies sobre el suelo resonaba a su alrededor, el viento se filtraba entre sus cabellos rizados, desordenándolos, el sudor comenzaba a descender por todo su cuerpo, pequeñas gotas decorando su cuello y deslizándose por su pecho, su respiración se agitaba, tomaba un ritmo rápido pero estable, aire entrando por su nariz y saliendo por sus labios entreabiertos, un ligero rubor tintaba sus mejillas.

Correr era fácil. Sin juegos, sin reglas, sin presión, tan sólo el suelo y sus pies sobre él, sin nadie más, sin política, guerras o poder, un momento y un lugar en el que no importaba lo que Anakin era o lo que hubiera sido, donde nadie le juzgaba. Un pie delante del otro, continuamente, sencillo, sin problemas, sin importancia, un eco en sus oídos, sus ojos cerrados y su mente en blanco.

Ese día la brisa era algo fuerte, chocando fría contra su piel sudorosa. Siguió corriendo. Coruscant era un ciudad amplia y moderna, pero carente de lugares por los que esparcirse tranquilamente. Anakin la odiaba. Sus edificios oficiales, el continuo ruido de los vehículos atravesando el cielo y las luces que nunca parecían apagarse. Echaba de menos noches oscuras y silenciosas en las que poder olvidarse del mundo exterior y descansar con calma. Sin embargo, entre el tumulto metálico que constituía la ciudad, existían los jardines que recorría ahora con paso apresurado, un lugar lleno de verdes y rojos, carente de ese blanco luminoso que consumía al resto de la ciudad. Le recordaba vagamente a algunos de los parajes de Naboo, aunque en realidad no se parecía a ellos ni remotamente, pero le gustaba pensar que podía recoger en ellos algo de la esencia pacífica del planeta. Anakin comenzó a sentir a sus músculos resentirse, a sus huesos quejarse, pero continuó corriendo. La tensión en sus muslos empezaba a notarse, esa sensación que haría a su cuerpo sentirse entumecido una vez detuviera su movimiento.

Notó el comienzo del calambre antes de escuchar el crack de su rodilla, y aún así, su cuerpo se precipitó hacia delante cuando sus piernas fallaron y la fuerza le abandonó. Maldijo sonoramente y se llevó una mano hasta la pantorrilla, arqueándola después en la postura necesaria para apagar el dolor punzante. Se había extralimitado, otra vez. Levantó la pernera de su pantalón y masajeó con suavidad el gemelo aún dañado, exhalando con fuerza y tratando de recuperar el ritmo natural de su respiración.

"Veo que no te permites ni un minuto de descanso, joven Skywalker," Anakin alzó la vista hasta su repentino visitante, sonriendo al reconocer la voz, incapaz de proporcionar otro saludo ante su respiración agitada. "Dejaré que recuperes el aliento muchacho."

El Canciller apretó los labios en un gesto cercano a la sonrisa y se sentó sobre uno de los bancos de piedra que rodeaban el camino que la carrera de Anakin había seguido. Anakin asintió, regresando los ojos a su pierna y asegurándose de que su rodilla no había sufrido daños mayores.

A Padmé no le gustaba el Canciller y además no se preocupaba en ocultarlo. Anakin, sin embargo, encontraba al hombre agradable y mucho más interesante que cualquiera de los políticos de pacotilla a los que ella tanto idolatraba. El Canciller era un hombre adusto y cerrado, incluso misterioso, de una presencia casi oscura y de una inteligencia aguda y brillante. A Anakin le había gustado desde el primer momento, y el Canciller parecía haberle tomado un aprecio especial a pesar de que él no era nadie a quien hubiese que tomar en cuenta.

"Buenas tardes, Canciller," saludó Anakin finalmente, levantándose del suelo y tomado asiento junto a Palpatine. "¿Cómo ha ido la reunión?"

"Tienes una esposa con carácter, Anakin, pero ella ha aceptado nuestras disposiciones. Después de todo, no podemos abandonar a una senadora embarazada a la merced de asesinos sin piedad," Palpatine entrelazó sus dedos, apoyando ambas manos sobre su regazo y observando a Anakin con ojos semiabiertos.

"Gracias, Canciller."

"No me lo agradezcas, solo estoy velando por el bien de la República. Sabes bien que no confío en la Orden Jedi, pero cuando se trata de protección, no hay nadie que la pueda asegurar más que ellos," Palpatine se levantó, cruzando las manos tras la espalda y comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro frente a Anakin, quién se limitó a fruncir el ceño.

"Disculpe si estoy siendo insolente, pero creí que el Senado confiaba plenamente en los caballeros Jedi."

"Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo como quieras, Anakin, no soy más que un amigo¿está bien?" Anakin medió sonrió, asintiendo humildemente. "La Orden Jedi está corrupta. El poder les consume y creo firmemente en que hay que mantenerlos atados y limitados... los hombres más poderosos del universo pertenecen a su Consejo, y no podemos permitirnos que quieran utilizar dichos poderes para otros fines más que los de la República."

"Yo...," Anakin se encogió de hombros, sopesando la situación, las palabras del Canciller. "Lo siento Canciller, me temo que yo no entiendo de política."

"Y por eso confío más en ti que en cualquier otra persona, muchacho."

* * *

Anakin se adentró en la casa evitando a las ayudantes de Padmé. ¿Cuántas eran¿Siete, ocho? Y todas con nombres acabados en e. Anakin siempre se había sentido incapaz de distinguirlas, lo cual, teniendo en cuenta que siempre estaban presentes en sus conversaciones personales con Padmé, no podía ser recomendable.

Se acercó hasta el sillón donde Padmé estaba sentada, ofreciéndole una sonrisa cuando ella levantó los ojos marrones hasta él.

"Ya estás aquí," Anakin se sentó junto a Padmé, acercando sus manos hasta las de ella solo para ser rechazado. "Anakin, estás sudando," por supuesto, últimamente siempre había una excusa razonable para no tocarse. "En fin... has conseguido lo que querías, tendré a un Jedi protegiéndome veinticuatro horas, siete días," Padmé se levantó, colocando una mano sobre su vientre instintivamente.

"Lo sé," ella llevó la mirada hasta Anakin, frunciendo el ceño. "Hablé con el Canciller."

"Por supuesto."

"Ya sé que no te gusta, pero–"

"¡Pero nada! Soy tu esposa después de todo y deberías fiarte de mi juicio."

"No te obligo a apreciarle¿qué quieres¿Prohibirme verle como si tuviera cinco años?" Anakin se cruzó de brazos, testarudo. ¿Cuántas veces habían tenido la misma discusión?

"De todas formas¿por qué querría un hombre como él pasar su tiempo con–"

"¿Con quién¿Con el joven e ignorante marido de la senadora Amidala? Si, supongo que no valgo ni para una conversación," esta vez fue Anakin el que se levantó, formando puños con sus manos.

"No seas melodramático cariño, eres tú el que insiste en ocultarme vuestras conversaciones."

"No las oculto, pero no tienen nada que ver contigo. Supongo que no entiendes muy bien el concepto de privacidad," Anakin señaló a su alrededor, indicando a las ayudantes de Padmé, pero ella se limitó a torcer el gesto.

"Eso ya lo hemos discutido."

"No, lo has discutido tu sola y has decidido que tienes razón," Padmé se dispuso a replicar, pero Anakin la interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir nada. "Padmé ya sé que tú eres una senadora y yo... yo no soy nadie, y sé que tenemos dificultades, pero se supone que somos una familia¿no?"

El cambio en Padmé fue automático. Sus manos rodearon su vientre y su mirada se tornó más suave, mientras que una sonrisa adornaba su rostro hasta entonces sombrío. Asintió, acercándose hasta Anakin y apoyándose ligeramente sobre él.

"Las cosas parecen más difíciles cada día," susurró ella cerrando los ojos.

"Por eso quería que aceptaras protección Padmé, quiero que estés bien, quiero que estemos bien," Padmé suspiró, apartándose de él y besándole los labios con suavidad, un mero roce.

"Estaremos bien."

* * *

Anakin dejó que la bata resbalara por su hombros y cayera al suelo, arrugándose a sus pies y se deslizó en la bañera, suspirando exageradamente al sentir el contacto del agua caliente contra su cuerpo cansado. _El cielo_, pensó, _esto es el cielo._

Estaba cansado, cansado de todo, las peleas, los sueños, la política, pero después de todo, él mismo se había metido en todo esto. Se preguntó en qué momento se había vuelto tan complicado, cuándo exactamente su perfecto romance con Padmé se había convertido en un camino lleno de obstáculos. El matrimonio, el embarazo, la guerra, todo parecía estar acelerando sin control y escapándosele de las manos.

Anakin suspiró, hundiendo el rostro bajo el agua y saliendo segundos después, apoyando la cabeza contra la porcelana blanca de la bañera, y cerró los ojos, entreabriendo los labios. Estaba tan cansado... solo necesitaba unos minutos, unos meros segundos para descansar...

_El rostro de Padmé se contraía entre espasmos de dolor. Alguien gritaba al fondo¿un médico tal vez? Anakin no podía estar seguro, pues solo estaba allí inconscientemente. No podía detectar su propia presencia en la sala, pero Padmé¡Dios! Padmé gritaba y él quería correr hacia ella, gritar, pedir ayuda¡hacer algo! Pero no podía._

_No podía._

_No podía._

_No podía hacer nada._

_No podía... no podía... no puedo¡por qué esto no es real!_

Anakin abrió los ojos bruscamente, el agua de la bañera salpicando a su alrededor cuando miró frenéticamente hacia todos lados, comprobando que, efectivamente, había estado soñando. Suspiró. Esto tenía que acabar¿pero cómo?

* * *

Cuando Anakin dio la que debía ser la vuelta número mil de la noche, decidió detener sus movimientos definitivamente. Con la espalda contra el colchón, giró el rostro a su derecha, observando los rasgos de Padmé perfilados por la luz artificial que se adentraba por los ventanales. Luces de vehículos y farolas hacían cambiar el tono de su piel, pasando de un ocre oscuro a un blanco luminoso en cuestión de segundos, marcando sus pequeños labios entreabiertos, respirando, viva.

Anakin cerró los ojos, los volvió a abrir. Si, estaba viva. Pero si él dormía, ella moría. No quería pensar en las posibilidades de que su sueño su convirtiese en realidad, pero no podía evitar el escapar del sueño para no atormentarse con la idea. Estaba tan cansado... pero no quería ver morir a su esposa, a la madre de sus hijos, a... No pudo evitar preguntarse en qué momento había dejado de quererla. Se irguió sobre su codo, observándola más de cerca desde su lado de la cama. Había estado tan seguro y todo había sido tan perfecto. Aparentemente, un romance no era lo mismo que un matrimonio, especialmente cuando Anakin había descubierto que la política siempre tendría un papel más grande que él en la vida de Padmé. El amor se les había escapado entre los dedos, convirtiéndoles en un par de hermanos que compartían cama.

Se dejó caer contra la almohada de nuevo. Tenía que dormir. Tal vez esta noche no soñara, o tal vez no viera a Padmé morir, sino que tendría ese otro sueño. _El otro sueño_. Si, había otro sueño que, si bien no era desagradable, no podía calificarse de normal. Estaba tan cansado...

_Estaba arrodillado sobre una cama, las sábanas blancas arrugándose a su alrededor y el colchón hundiéndose bajo el peso de sus rodillas. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero todos sus sentidos estaban despiertos, sintiendo el cuerpo desnudo del otro hombre pegado a su espalda. Anakin se mordió el labio, suprimiendo un gemido cuando una de las manos del hombre comenzó a dibujar círculos imaginarios sobre la piel de su muslo, mientras que la otra le sujetaba la cadera para controlar el ritmo de sus embestidas. Si, el hombre estaba dentro de él, moviéndose con un ritmo lento, casi doloroso, mientras sus cinturas se movían acompasadamente de forma circular._

_El otro hombre no gemía, pero su respiración caliente y acelerada acariciaba el cuello sudoroso de Anakin. La mano del otro hombre abandonó el muslo de Anakin, rodeando la base de su erección con dedos largos y delicados, y Anakin echó la cabeza hacia atrás, tragando con fuerza y jadeando, clavando las uñas en la piel sensible que pudo alcanzar. El otro hombre se rió suavemente, un sonido profundo y erótico, acariciando el cuello expuesto de Anakin con labios húmedos. La mano del hombre copió el ritmo de sus embestidas, y Anakin quería gritar que necesitaba que fuese más fuerte, más rápido, pero no lo hizo, respondiendo al movimiento tortuosamente lento con sus caderas._

_Anakin apoyó la nuca sobre el hombro del otro hombre, buscando con los ojos un rostro para su amante. Encontró un par de ojos de un color indefinible que parecía bailar entre el azul y el gris, una sonrisa curvada en unos labios carnosos, piel blanca, rasgos definidos y masculinos, una barba cuidada que escondía la verdadera edad del hombre y cabello rojizo cayendo desordenadamente a todos lados._

_El hombre aceleró el ritmo ligeramente, suficiente para que los labios de Anakin se entreabrieran en un gemido involuntario._

_"Hermoso," la voz del hombre rebotó contra los oídos de Anakin, ronca y profunda._

_Anakin sintió una sonrisa curvar sus propias facciones y, acercándose al otro hombre, tocó sus labios con los suyos en un roce suave. Sus bocas encajaban perfectamente, capa de labio sobre capa de labio moviéndose con una lentitud tan deliberada como la de sus caderas y, casi con timidez, una lengua buscando entrada. Segundos después Anakin no podía saber que lengua estaba en boca, qué par de labios eran los suyos o que aliento era el que respiraba, pero se presionó más contra su amante instintivamente, sintiendo la vibración de un gemido entre ellos._

_La mano del hombre abandonó su cadera, acariciando su estómago y presionándolos con más fuerza, aumentando el ritmo una vez más, perdiendo ligeramente el control. Anakin se separó de sus labios y el hombre hundió el rostro en cuello, acariciando la piel con sus labios, con su nariz, con sus cabellos. Anakin clavó sus uñas con más fuerza en la piel del otro hombre, llevando una mano hasta la que sostenía su estómago y entrelazando sus dedos con los de él._

_"Anakin," su nombre abandonó la garganta del hombre en un gruñido forzado, casi ahogado, y Anakin deseó conocer un nombre que pronunciar. "Anakin... Ani..."_

_¿Ani? Solo Padmé le llamaba así._

"¿Ani?" Anakin abrió los ojos con fuerza, observando la mirada preocupada de Padmé. De Padmé. No la de un extraño de piel suave y dedos largos que embestía contra él en un ritmo deliciosamente lento. "Ani¿estás bien? Te estabas moviendo mucho," Anakin abrió la boca, pero se sintió incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. Parpadeó, centrándose en la imagen de su esposa. _Su esposa_. No _él_, fuera quien fuese. "¿Estabas teniendo una pesadilla?"

"Yo...," su voz sonó ronca, ahogada... excitada. "Si, estaba teniendo una pesadilla."

* * *

Anakin suspiró cuando el chorro de agua caliente comenzó a deslizarse por su espalda. Echó los hombros hacia atrás, escuchando el crack duro de sus músculos tensos y apoyó los brazos contra la pared fría, buscando algo de contacto real. Había huido de la habitación y de Padmé con la excusa de calmarse de la inexistente pesadilla, cuando en realidad lo único que necesitaba hacer era... bueno, acabar lo que no había podido acabar en el sueño.

No era la primera vez. Era siempre el mismo, siempre las mismas manos rodeándole, acariciándole, los mismos ojos brillantes, la misma sonrisa, la misma voz ronca pronunciando su nombre y el mismo deseo. No sabía quién era él, no sabía si existía, si había existido en algún momento, pero plagaba sus sueños con caricias suaves.

Su mano viajó hasta su erección sin necesidad de que su cerebro aceptara la idea, acariciando con lentitud, intentando imitar el ritmo de la mano extraña que le había rodeado en su sueño. Gruñó y se mordió el labios inferior, recostándose contra la pared, temblando ante el contacto frío de la porcelana.

El sueño era demasiado vívido para no ser real. Era mucho más que un sueño húmedo, era... no podía definirlo, no lo sabía, pero tenía que encontrar a ese hombre. ¿Y qué tal si lo hacia¿Qué podía decirle? Si, hola, me llamo Anakin, mucho gusto. Verás, el caso es que últimamente he estado teniendo estos curiosos sueños en los que hacemos el amor y, bueno, estoy casado y mi mujer espera gemelos¿pero qué tal si vamos a tu casa y comprobamos si eres igual de bueno en la realidad? No era un plan muy razonable.

Cubrió sus labios con una mano cuando acabó, ahogando su gemido. Cerró los ojos, suspirando y recuperando el aliento, dejando que el agua continuara cayendo sobre él, más caliente de lo que las manos del hombre habían estado, pero no tan suaves, acariciando su piel brillante de sudor y... ¡Dios! Tenía que encontrarle.

* * *


	3. Y se conocieron

_Capítulo III: Y se conocieron _

"… My hi-fi is waiting for a new tune

My glass is waiting for some fresh ice cubes

I'm just sitting here waiting for you

To come on home and turn me on…", _Turn me on, _Norah Jones

Padmé arrugó el rostro, su largo vestido cayendo a su alrededor mientras se sentaba frente a su tocador. Tarmé sonrió tras ella, comenzando a trenzar su cabello rizado en el peinado deseado para el día, uno austero y cómodo para la reunión del Senado. Reacomodó las mangas del vestido sobre sus brazos, tratando de encontrar la posición que haría a la tela menos pesada. Sus ayudantes insistían en que estaba hermosa, pero ella se sentía como una magdalena entre esas telas excesivamente ornamentadas. Una magdalena embarazada.

Se llevó las manos al vientre en un gesto que se estaba haciendo costumbre y suspiró. Quería a sus hijos con locura incluso cuando no habían nacido, pero el embarazo ciertamente no hacía nada por su belleza. Apreciaba los intentos de Anakin por hacerla sentir bonita, pero no dejaban de resultarle insulsos y falsos. Ignorando las protestas de su ayudante, giró el rostro hasta la puerta de su habitación, tras la que su marido dormía placidamente. O al menos eso esperaba; Anakin siempre había tenido problemas de sueño.

Regresó los ojos al espejo, observando las hábiles manos de Tarmé peinar su cabello en un perfecto moño. Se preguntó en qué momento había pensado que la idea del matrimonio con Anakin era buena. Anakin era absolutamente adorable, tierno y generoso, la había hecho reír, incluso la había hecho olvidarse de la política por unos segundos, y cuando la había mirado con esos enormes ojos azules y le había propuesto matrimonio, no había encontrado ninguna razón para negarse. Hasta cierto punto, sabía que la rebeldía había tirado de ella, intentado decirle al resto del mundo que ella podía casarse con un hombre más joven que ella que había pasado la mitad de su vida como un esclavo y la otra mitad vagando de planeta en planeta. Después de todo, todos habían esperado que se casara con Bail Organa.

Había sido solo semanas después cuando se había dado cuenta de la estupidez de su decisión. Anakin debía haber sido un romance pasajero que recordar con cariño, no un matrimonio y un embarazo. Anakin iba a querer a sus hijos más que nadie, pero no iba a ser un padre para ellos. Anakin era inocente y dulce, incapaz de sobrevivir en la locura política que rodeaba su vida, incapaz de comprender incluso las ideas básicas, como que una amistad con el canciller Palpatine no era recomendable.

Palpatine se había interesado incomprensiblemente en su misterioso marido cuando se había enterado de la noticia y había insistido en conocerle. Padmé se preguntaba qué veía exactamente el Canciller en Anakin, qué esperaba sacar de él. No quería menospreciar a su marido, pero Anakin no podía representar nada para el Canciller. Anakin no sabía nada de política, tan sólo sabía hablar de cables sueltos y naves. Dios¿cuántas horas había pasado balbuceando acerca de las naves Jedi cuando se había propuesto que ella recibiera su protección?

Frunció el ceño repentinamente: casi se había olvidado de su protección Jedi. Podía entender que el Senado quisiera mantener un ojo sobre ella, después de todo, el último había sido el tercer atentando contra su vida, pero¿de qué servía ahora? Dormé había muerto en sus brazos, completa lealtad brillando en sus ojos oscuros mientras sus labios se curvaban asegurándole que había cumplido su misión. Dormé. Ella, que la había mirado con traición en la mirada cuando sus labios se habían unido con los de Anakin en un matrimonio apresurado. Padmé no estaba hecha para el amor, los sentimientos platónicos y la pasión quedaban perdidos en ella, pero los ojos de Dormé le habían hecho estremecerse y ahora que no estaba… su muerte…

"Basta, Tarmé," su tono de voz fue más cortante de lo pretendido, y la muchacha dio un paso hacia atrás por puro instinto. "Ya está bien, gracias," Padmé forzó una sonrisa y la joven asintió.

"Señora," Padmé alzó la vista, reconociendo a la tercera figura femenina que apareció en la puerta. "El Jedi Kenobi está aquí," Padmé asintió, reprimiendo un suspiro.

"Pídele que espere abajo, debo ir al Senado y asumo que vendrá conmigo."

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi no había cambiado demasiado en los últimos diez años. Estaba la barba, un signo de madurez, seguramente un símbolo superficial para no parecer un niño entre el resto del Consejo Jedi, también había algunas líneas bajo sus ojos, alguna arruga superficial y, probablemente, sus ropas escondieran numerosas cicatrices causadas por los años de batalla. Su sonrisa, sin embargo, seguía siendo la misma, amplia y amable, un gesto extrañamente perfecto en un guerrero. Aunque tal vez, Obi-Wan fuese más un político que un luchador.

"Maestro Kenobi," Padmé alargó la mano hasta él, quién la recibió en un apretón cálido.

"Le agradecería que usara mi nombre de pila senadora," ella asintió, sin concederle el mismo trato. En cualquier caso, él no lo estaba esperando. "Tengo entendido que ha sido convocada a una sesión en el Senado."

"Así es, asumo que sabe que la vida del político puede ser muy impredecible," Obi-Wan asintió con una sonrisa mientras comenzaban su camino, reprimiéndose de remarcarle a la senadora que la vida de un Jedi tampoco era precisamente una planeada.

Obi-Wan siguió las pasos de la senadora y su séquito sin cruzar más palabras, decidiendo que sería lo más sabio. Padmé Amidala se había vuelto arrogante en esa manera que tenían los políticos de serlo, proyectando esa sensación de falsa superioridad hacia el resto del mundo. Cuando Obi-Wan la había conocido ella había sido una reina joven y llena de buenas intenciones, pero ahora podía reconocer el cambio que un duro choque con la realidad podía producir. Padmé era una política, otro miembro del Senado dispuesto a luchar con artimañas rastreras para conseguir su cometido. Al menos, pensó, ella estaba del lado bueno, si es que había uno.

* * *

Anakin se sentó sobre el suelo, las piernas abiertas y R2 entre ellas. Abrió una pequeña caja de herramientas y extrajo una de ellas después de revolver unos instantes. Acercó la herramienta hasta el casco blanco del droide, deteniéndose al escuchar una serie de pitidos inconformes. Se rió ligeramente, colocando una mano sobre R2.

"Solo es una pequeña revisión," susurró. Al no recibir respuesta, asumió que tenía permiso para proceder.

Lo cierto era que estaba realizando una revisión básica e innecesaria, pero necesitaba ocupar sus manos con algo para no caer rendido sobre el suelo. Había conseguido dormir algo, pero su sueño había estado plagado por sueños confusos de los cuales no guardaba recuerdo y mientras soñaba, no descansaba. Suspiró, dejando caer los brazos a sus lados. Sus ojos querían cerrarse pero antes de lo que hicieran R2 se ocupó de producir unos cuantos sonidos lo suficientemente agudos como para no permitirle hacerlo.

"Estoy cansado, eso es todo," aseguró Anakin, retomando la tarea.

Su plan inicial había consistido en conocer al Jedi al que habían asignado para Padmé, pero cuando se había despertado había encontrado una nota de su esposa informándole de una repentina reunión del Senado que requería su presencia y, por lo tanto, la de su nuevo guardaespaldas.

Anakin se había tomado la presencia del Jedi como algo emocionante, a pesar de que Padmé insistía en lo innecesario que resultaba y de que el canciller parecía no confiar en la Orden. La afirmación del canciller acerca de las lealtades del Consejo Jedi y sus intenciones le había tomado por sorpresa; Anakin siempre había confiado plenamente en esa extraña fuerza que la Orden parecía ser. Tal vez el canciller tuviera sus razones, después de todo, él era un político brillante y un hombre inteligente. Anakin, sin embargo, nunca había llegado a comprender la política. La manipulación y la sutileza no eran para él, que prefería ser directo y sincero en sus acciones y sus palabras. Odiaba esa necesidad de los políticos y diplomáticos de esconder un significado tras cada palabra, de cometer injusticias para mantener su reputación y de comportarse como ratas mientras vestían ropas de reyes. Tal vez por eso nunca había logrado entender a Padmé.

Negó con la cabeza, intentando no pensar demasiado. Estaba demasiado cansado para pensar. Enterró una mano en su cabello, apartando los mechones que le tapaban los ojos y, con un último toque cerró la carcasa de R2, recibiendo un suave pitido de agradecimiento.

"No hay de qué."

Anakin colocó ambas manos sobre los lados del droide, dejando el rostro caer sobre el frío metal de su cabeza. Sus párpados descendieron espontáneamente y Anakin se sintió incapaz de levantarlos de nuevo. Estaba tan cansado… tal vez, si se concentraba lo suficiente, soñaría con manos grandes acariciándole lentamente y… Abrió los ojos bruscamente, apartándose de R2 y dejándose caer sobre el suelo, enterrando las manos entre sus rizos. Soñar inconscientemente con un hombre haciéndole el amor era malo, pero desear soñar con él era sencillamente retorcido.

Resultaba curioso el hecho de que no le sorprendiera que su amante imaginario fuese un hombre. Había tenido oportunidades en su vida de irse a la cama con hombres y, si era sincero consigo mismo, no le hubiese importado cambiar las curvas suaves de una mujer por los ángulos duros de un hombre, pero en este caso, el deseo nacía del hecho de que compañero fuese masculino. Las manos grandes, el pecho firme, el olor, la barba _oh si_, la sensación de la barba contra su piel, los rasgos duros y tener al hombre dentro de él. Jamás había pensado en ser pasivo en una relación pero con _él_ no parecía importarlo. _Dios_, claro que no le importaba, solo le quería más dentro, más cerca.

Gruñó al sentir su propia mano trazando un camino sobre su pecho de forma espontánea. La apartó, extendiendo sus brazos sobre el suelo y respirando con calma. Inhalar, exhalar, inhalar, exhalar. Abrió los ojos, intentando borrar las imágenes de su cabeza y suspiró de nuevo. Escuchó una nueva serie de pitidos procedentes del pequeño droide y forzó una sonrisa, irguiéndose de nuevo.

"Estoy bien, R2, estoy perfectamente bien."

* * *

Obi-Wan estaba genuinamente aburrido¿qué podía esperarse de una reunión del Senado? Había dejado de prestar atención a los políticos varias horas atrás cuando había reconocido que la reunión en cuestión estaba resultando insulsa e inútil. Aunque seguramente no lo fuera; para Palpatine todo tenía un significado, pero Obi-Wan siempre se le escapaba. No confiaba en el canciller, en sus maneras educadas y sus muecas que nunca llegaban a una sonrisa. Palpatine era perverso y no sentía ningún apego por la Orden Jedi. Había intentado discutirlo en el Consejo, con tacto y sutilidad, pero el resto de los maestros negaban con la cabeza, casi indignados, y Yoda no quería hablar del tema, aunque probablemente había algo que no estaba diciendo. Siempre había algo que no estaba diciendo.

Obi-Wan se cruzó de brazos, alzó la vista hasta Padmé y Bail Organa, ambos inmersos en la charla de quien quiera que fuese el que estaba hablando. Estaba cansado, a pesar de que esta noche no había habido sueños que no le permitieran dormir. Tenía la sospecha de que Luminara tenía algo que ver con eso. Sonrió suavemente, negando con la cabeza. Le gustaba que Luminara se preocupara por él, pero no _tanto_. En cualquier caso, su sueño no había estado plagado por misteriosos jóvenes desconocidos que respondían al nombre de Anakin y que le producían una incómoda sensación de deseo.

Había intentado llamarlo de otra forma: curiosidad, preocupación, lo que fuera, pero _era_ deseo. Deseo ardiente y peligroso. La sensación resultaba completamente desconocida para él, que jamás había sentido esa necesidad de tocar, sentir. Hasta cierto punto, el concepto del sexo siempre le había resultado bastante desagradable y, sin embargo, una nueva curiosidad por el estaba comenzando a despertarse en su interior. Era incompresible, no tenía edad para lidiar con esto y aun así, lo estaba haciendo. Si tan sólo supiera quien era él… Pero no lo sabía.

* * *

Este tenía que haber sido uno de los días más largos de la vida de Obi-Wan, sin duda. Cuando se había declarado cerrada la sesión, había suspirado, agradecido. Ahora seguía a la senadora que caminaba junto al senador Organa, ambos inmersos en una conversación acerca de la susodicha reunión. Se preguntó si Bail tendría algo que ver con el embarazo de la senadora, pero rechazó el pensamiento segundos después. Si Bail fuese el padre hubiese habido una boda y, por lo tanto, él lo habría sabido, pero el embarazo de la senadora Amidala era ciertamente un misterio. ¿Quién habría tenido las agallas de casarse con una mujer como ella?

"Obi-Wan," alzó la vista hasta Bail Organa, estrechando la mano que éste le ofrecía.

El senador se despidió de Padmé y del resto de su séquito, separándose después del grupo hacia su propio destino. Obi-Wan se adelantó entonces hasta caminar junto a la senadora.

"Senadora," ella giró el rostro hacia él, dibujando una sonrisa. "Quisiera hablar con los miembros de su equipo de seguridad, espero poder contar con ellos."

"Por supuesto. Si me disculpa, quisiera descansar, pero una de mis ayudantes estará a sus disposición para lo que necesite," Obi-Wan asintió. "Supongo que recuerda a Jar Jar Binks¿no?", Obi-Wan asintió, mordiéndose la lengua para evitar un comentario cruel. A pesar de la tendencia que su maestro había tenido de rescatar cualquier tipo de criatura que se le cruzara por el camino, Obi-Wan jamás se había sentido demasiado inclinado a tratar con especies como los Gungans y, especialmente, si estaban hablando de Jar Jar. Iba a ser una tarde muy larga.

* * *

Cuando Obi-Wan se adentró en los apartamentos personales de la senadora tras las revisiones pertinentes, sus ojos le mostraron que estaba solo y, aun así, sus sentidos le dijeron lo contrario. La puerta se cerró tras él mientras que sus manos se aferraban a una mesa cercana, intentando sostener el peso de su cuerpo. Se deslizó hasta una pared, apoyando allí su espalda y cerró los ojos, colocando todas sus barreras alrededor de su mente, obligándose a respirar con calma. La Fuerza. Estaba por todas partes, danzando de forma incontrolada, en olas fuertes sin sentido alguno, golpeando sus barreras por inercia. ¿Quién era? Alguien que poseía la Fuerza pero que no la controlaba, alguien sin entrenar. Se estaba mareando. Apretó los párpados, comenzó a respirar por la boca y se llevó las manos al cuello, concentrándose en sí mismo y luchando por poner una barrera entre él y quien quiera que estuviese en la habitación.

Abrió los ojos un tiempo después, parpadeando un par de veces para ajustarse a la luz. Sentía la Fuerza a su alrededor, libre y descontrolada, pero sus propios sentidos estaban centrados, eliminando su debilidad. Se separó de la pared, atravesando la habitación con la mirada una vez más. Caminó con seguridad hasta el sofá y allí, le vio. _Él_. Anakin, si es que ese era su nombre. Aferró la parte trasera del sofá con fuerza, sosteniendo su peso contra él. Rodeó el sofá con pasos lentos e inseguros, observando la figura tendida con una mezcla de curiosidad y asombro. Él dormía, los ojos cerrados, la respiración tranquila y los labios entreabiertos, una manta que no cubría su pecho desnudo comenzando a deslizarse hacia el suelo.

Obi-Wan sintió su propia respiración acelerarse, su pulso aumentar. Acercó una mano hasta la figura del chico, deteniéndose antes de poder acariciar el rostro que no era producto de su imaginación, sino real y tan perfecto como lo había sido en sus sueños. Anakin – así le llamaría hasta que supiera su nombre – tembló ligeramente, abrazándose a sí mismo en sueños. Antes de que pudiera contener a sus propias manos, Obi-Wan se agachó, tomó la manta y la pasó sobre los hombros del joven, conteniendo la respiración cuando el dorso de su mano rozó la piel suave de un brazo. Cuando regresó sus manos hasta su cuerpo, observó un par de brillantes ojos azules mirándole con asombro.

* * *

Anakin abrió los ojos y, lo primero que hizo fue contener la respiración y morderse la lengua. Allí estaba él, una figura real frente a sus ojos despiertos – ¿realmente lo estaban? –. Pero debían estarlo, porque podía escuchar su respiración acelerada, podía ver su figura vestida… ¿con ropas Jedi? Si.

Se sentó sobre el sofá, la manta cayendo hasta su cintura y quedando abandonada en el suelo cuando se levantó. Bajó la vista hasta los ojos del hombre, sorprendiéndose de que fuera más bajo que él. Tragó con fuerza, intentando recuperar el ritmo de su respiración, que se había disparado involuntariamente cuando sus ojos se habían posado sobre la figura… la figura _real_. Alzó una mano hasta el rostro del hombre, deteniéndose a milímetros de su piel, temiendo que se desvaneciera si se atrevía a tocarle. Pero cuando lo hizo, sintió piel suave y firme bajo el único dedo que apoyado sobre el rostro. Los ojos del hombre se cerraron en un gesto automático y Anakin sintió su respiración hacerse dificultosa cuando apoyó un segundo dedo, deslizándose por el rostro suave, por la mejilla, llegando hasta un par de labios que se entreabrieron cuando sintieron el contacto. Dejó su mano caer de nuevo y vio los párpados del otro hombre levantarse y mostrar un par de ojos grises, azules, tal vez verdes.

"Yo…," la voz de Anakin sonó ronca, ligeramente perdida. "Yo… soy…"

"Anakin."

"Si."

Obi-Wan medio cerró los ojos, acercando una mano hasta la de Anakin, acariciando las puntas de sus dedos con los suyos, sintiendo una extraña sensación de calor extendiéndose por su cuerpo. Tembló.

"Yo–"

"Obi-Wan, ya estás aquí," la voz de Padmé inundó la habitación, rompiendo la sensación de irrealidad que se había apoderado de ellos y haciéndoles separar sus manos y dar un paso hacia atrás, un sentido de intimidad roto por una tercera persona. "Veo que ya has conocido a mi marido."

* * *


	4. Palpatine

**dama de luna: **muchas gracias! Sip, una magdalena embarazada¿qué mejor comparación? Un besote y feliz año!

**Phoenix y Nekojin Hitawari: **si, bueno, Padmé siempre poniendolo dificil... jaja, un beso! (Feliz año!)

**Agus y Moony: **muchas gracias! "Trotamundos" ja, ja, ja... un beso y feliz año!

* * *

_Capítulo IV: Palpatine_

"… Oh, you've got green eyes

Oh, you've got blue eyes

Oh, you've got grey eyes

And I've never seen anyone quite like you before…" _Temptation, _New Order

_Veo que ya has conocido a mi marido._ Las palabras fueron tan repentinas que a Obi-Wan le resultaron insulsas, salidas de una realidad a la que el no pertenecía. Marido. _Mi_ marido. De Padmé. La senadora Amidala. La idea resultaba lógica, verdadera, pero sus sentidos se negaban a aceptar la situación en la que estaba envuelto. Estaba mareado y confuso y la Fuerza continuaba golpeando sus barreras insistentemente. _Anakin, mi marido, aquí, ahora. _Tenía que concentrarse, respirar, reforzar sus barreras, pero las palabras de Padmé rebotaban contra él una y otra vez, como salidas de un universo paralelo y, a la vez, demasiado reales para ser falsas. _Mi_ marido.

"¿Estás bien?" Obi-Wan lazó la vista, encontrándose con un par de ojos azules con aspecto preocupado. Parpadeó y, repentinamente, fue consciente de su cuerpo sujeto por las manos de Anakin, una sobre su cintura y otra sobre su brazo, fuertes y calientes.

Abrió la boca, confuso. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, apartando de sí la imagen de Anakin frente suyo y trató de concentrarse. Volvió a colocar sus barreras, rechazando la ola confusa y descontrolada que le inundaba, apartando el ruido incesante que le llenaba los oídos.

Se había caído. No, no caído, sino balanceado, chocando irremediablemente con el cuerpo frente suyo, el cuerpo de Anakin, conocido y desconocido a la vez, perfecto, misterioso, irresistible. Abrió los ojos, solo para recibir la misma mirada de preocupación, un oscuro brillo de reconocimiento tras ella.

Obi-Wan se apartó de Anakin, intentado curvar sus labios en una sonrisa y consiguiendo tan sólo un gesto tímido. Bajó los ojos hasta sus manos y los volvió a alzar, solo para comprobar que la vista de Anakin se había apartado de él y estaba fija en su propio pecho desnudo, que ascendía y descendía con rapidez, la respiración del más joven inexplicablemente acelerada.

"¿Está todo bien, Obi-Wan?" Obi-Wan llevó los ojos hasta Padmé, parpadeando incrédulamente porque _se había olvidado de ella_. Asintió, ignorando el ceño fruncido de la senadora. "¿Estás seguro?"

"Si, gracias," Obi-Wan tosió, intentando borrar el tono ronco de su voz. Tenía que controlarse y centrarse. Tenía que hablar con la senadora de temas oficiales y olvidarse de él.

"Bien. Anakin, éste es el maestro Obi-Wan Kenobi," los ojos de Anakin volvieron a alzarse hasta él y Obi-Wan medio sonrió, aferrándose a una mesa cercana para no perder el equilibrio otra vez. Obi-Wan tosió ligeramente.

"Senadora," comenzó Obi-Wan, mirando a la mencionada y frunciendo el ceño al ver como ella observaba a Anakin con desaprobación en la mirada. "Quisiera saber cuáles son sus planes de estadía en Coruscant."

"¿A qué se refiere exactamente?" los ojos de la senadora encontraron los suyos en una mirada dura.

"El Consejo ha pensado que sería prudente que se ocupara de sus asuntos en Coruscant tan rápido como pueda y que regrese durante un tiempo a Naboo. Después de todo–"

"¿El Consejo¿Por qué debería seguir los mandatos de los Jedi? Me tomaré todo el tiempo que necesite en Coruscant, Obi-Wan," Obi-Wan se cruzó de brazos, poco impresionado por el tono duro de la mujer, que había pasado de esposa indignada a política agresiva en un segundo.

"Comprendo que no quiera estar bajo el mando de nadie, y quiero que entienda que no estamos dando órdenes sino recomendaciones. Estará más segura en Naboo que aquí, senadora."

"No me someteré a las recomendaciones de nadie, no creo que–"

"Padmé," la mirada de ambos fue directamente hacia Anakin, cuyo tono oscilaba entre la inseguridad y… ¿la furia? Si. Obi-Wan se llevó una mano hasta la barbilla, sorprendido de que le resultase tan fácil leer los sentimientos de Anakin aún cuando la Fuerza era tan confusa a su alrededor.

"¿Si, Anakin?" el tono de ella fue cortante, y Obi-Wan tuvo que morderse la lengua para no hacer un comentario inapropiado.

"Creo que deberíamos ir a Naboo, no puedes que–"

"Anakin, creo que esto no es de tu incumbencia querido."

"Si, después de todo solo soy tu marido¿no? Discúlpame, creo que entonces te dejaré sola para que tomes tus propias decisiones," Padmé se estremeció cuando la puerta por la que Anakin había desaparecido produjo un golpe sordo al cerrarse. Obi-Wan frunció el ceño.

"Discúlpele, mi marido es demasiado visceral," _si, y tú eres una bruja. _Obi-Wan tuvo que golpearse mentalmente para no dejar que las palabras escaparan de sus labios.

"Le estaba dando un buen consejo, el se preocupa por usted¿no es así? No creo que los intereses de su marido sean los de la República en lo que concierne a su seguridad. Tal vez debería escucharle."

Las miradas de ambos se enfrentaron y, durante unos segundo, Obi-Wan percibió un ambiente extraño a su alrededor, casi como si Padmé le estuviera recriminando la atención recibida por parte de su marido. ¿Lo había sentido ella también? Esa… conexión, ese sentimiento de intimidad que le había robado la respiración… ¿era acaso algo visible, algo obvio? Fue Padmé la que apartó los ojos de él, rompiendo la batalla silenciosa.

"Lo consideraré."

* * *

"¿Y a dónde exactamente dices que vas?" la voz de Padmé era dura, casi acusadora, pero Anakin pareció no notarlo, concentrado como estaba en la figura de Obi-Wan que les seguía de cerca.

"A ver al Canciller."

"Por supuesto¿por–"

"Padmé, ya lo hemos discutido," Padmé cerró la boca de golpe, sorprendida ante la firmeza en la voz de su marido. Sin más que decir, continuaron su camino.

Padmé se dirigía a ver a varios senadores con los que había prometido reunirse para hablar de algún tipo de petición, Anakin no podía estar seguro. Él, sin embargo, había utilizado al canciller como una excusa para obtener algo de tiempo a solas con su misterioso sueño hecho realidad. Obi-Wan. Al menos ahora tenía un nombre que pronunciar. Quería decirle un millón de cosas, y a la vez querían tan sólo permanecer en la misma habitación que él y mirarle, también quería atraparle contra una pared y arrancarle la ropa pero, más que nada, quería besarle. Quería posar sus labios sobre los suyos y comprobar que encajaban perfectamente y que sabían a chocolate, quería sentir su lengua contra la suya y quería robarle el aliento. Sin embargo, no lo haría.

Aunque fuese capaz de obviar el hecho de que estaba casado, no podría ignorar que Obi-Wan era un Jedi y, por lo tanto, virgen, intocable. El Obi-Wan de sus sueños parecía haber sabido lo que hacía, pero el real no se acostaría con él… ¿cierto?

"Aquí es," Padmé detuvo sus pasos frente a una puerta cerrada, indicando silenciosamente que no quería a ninguno de los dos presentes en sus reuniones.

"Estaré aquí, senadora. Solo ha de llamarme si me necesita."

"Por supuesto," Padmé asintió y se alzó ligeramente para besar la mejilla de Anakin, manteniendo sus ojos clavados en Obi-Wan mientras lo hacía. Con una última sonrisa, se adentró en el despacho.

Anakin apoyó el hombro sobre la pared y Obi-Wan se encontró copiando el gesto inconscientemente, mientras que sus ojos se dirigían hacia los de Anakin. Una vez más, comenzó a tener dificultades para respirar y, antes de que se diera cuenta, la mano de Anakin estaba tomando una de las suyas, presionando ligeramente, acariciando su palma con dedos suaves.

"¿Estás bien? Es la segunda vez que te pasa algo así," Obi-Wan apretó la mano de Anakin, sonriendo.

"Es…," Obi-Wan sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, reprimiendo un suspiro. "Eres tú."

"¿Yo?" Anakin dio un paso hacia Obi-Wan, colocándose tan cerca como podía sin llegar a tocarle, y dejó que sus dedos se entrelazaran con los de Obi-Wan.

"La Fuerza, eres muy fuerte en la Fuerza y yo… buen–"

"¿La Fuerza¿Yo?"

"Si… he encontrado a mucha gente sin entrenar, pero nadie tan fuerte como tú y… si no mantengo mis escudos sujetos tú… bueno, me mareas."

Anakin sonrió suavemente, acercando su rostro inconscientemente al de Obi-Wan. Unos días atrás se hubiese sentido indignado al saber que nadie se había preocupado en entrenarle, pero ahora parecía estar flotando en una nube de irrealidad en la que sus sentimientos se confundían y se doblaban hasta hacerle perder todo conocimiento previo que tuviera de sí mismo.

Anakin cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente contra la de Obi-Wan, sintiendo las pestañas de éste rozar su rostro al bajar sus párpados. Anakin llevó la mano que no estaba sujetando la de Obi-Wan hasta su cuello y enredó su dedos en los cabellos cortos de su nuca, mientras que Obi-Wan entreabría sus labios, acariciando la piel de Anakin con una respiración repentinamente acelerada.

"¿Obi-Wan?" la pregunta fue un susurro erótico entre los labios de Anakin.

"¿Si?"

"¿Has besado alguna vez a alguien?"

"Yo–"

"Maestro Kenobi," los ojos de Obi-Wan se abrieron de golpe al mismo tiempo que los de Anakin y, antes de que se dieran cuenta, estaban a dos pasos de distancia, sus manos y frentes separadas.

"Canciller," la voz de Obi-Wan abandonó su garganta temblorosa y ligeramente sorprendida. Tuvo que toser y parpadear para recobrar el sentido de la realidad y, cuando lo hizo, solo se encontró con una mueca incrédula entre los labios de Palpatine.

"Veo que ha conocido al joven Skywalker," Anakin sonrió, sonrojándose ante el escrutinio del Canciller. "La senadora Amidala tiene buen gusto¿no cree?" Obi-Wan tan sólo acertó a sonreír, mientras que el Canciller alzaba ambas cejas. "Anakin."

"¿Si, canciller?" Anakin se sorprendió de lo increíblemente ronca que sonaba su voz, pero intentó actuar con normalidad.

"¿Tal vez te apetecería tomar una taza té?"

"Por supuesto, Canciller."

"Me encantaría contar con su presencia, maestro Kenobi, pero asumo que está tratando… asuntos oficiales."

"Así es, Canciller. Gracias de todas formas."

"¿Tal vez otro día…?"

"Cuando lo desee."

* * *

Cuando la senadora Amidala desapareció tras la puerta de su habitación seguida por una de sus ayudantes, Obi-Wan se dejó caer sobre un sofá, suspirando. Si hubiese algún premio al día más confuso de la historia, Obi-Wan lo ganaría definitivamente. Había pasado de hacer de niñero de la senadora más cortante de todo Coruscant a conocer a la persona que había estado plagando sus sueños. Anakin, marido de Padmé Amidala y poseedor de la Fuerza. Al menos eso explicaba en parte por qué había aparecido en su cabeza de forma repentina, aunque no explicaba esa sensación que parecía querer unirlos.

Había estado a punto de besarle. Que la Fuerza le condenara si Anakin no tenía el par de labios más perfectos que había visto nunca, pero aquello no justificaba esa sensación de entumecimiento en la que se había sumido. Cuando sus ojos encontraban los de Anakin parecía olvidarse de todo lo que había alrededor, ya fuese su _esposa_, el hecho de que estaban en medio de un pasillo o que posar sus labios sobre los de Anakin sería tirar por la ventana toda una vida de convicciones y creencias.

Obi-Wan era un Jedi y el simple hecho de que sus pensamientos se mezclaran con deseo cuando Anakin estaba en la habitación ya era romper el Código. Fuerza, necesitaba meditar.

* * *

La puerta se cerró tras la figura de Anakin cuando éste abandonó la estancia, y Palpatine giró sobre sus propios talones y caminó hasta la ventana, posando sus ojos sobre la oscurecida ciudad de Coruscant. Aún cuando era de noche la ciudad no perdía la luz, pues la artificial sustituía a la natural, creando un espectro amarillento sobre sus habitantes. El ruido tampoco abandonaba el lugar, que siempre estaba plagado de vehículos y paseantes. La vida nocturna de la ciudad no podía importarle menos al Canciller, pero sin duda creaba una cierta atmósfera romántica al observarla desde lo alto de un edificio.

Palpatine no había esperado encontrarse con una situación como la que había presenciado, pero no podía decirse que le fuese del todo desagradable. Kenobi y Skywalker, Kenobi y Skywalker. Tendría que haberlo predicho. Obi-Wan Kenobi ciertamente no era el mejor guerrero que la Orden tenía, y sin embargo, Yoda había visto en él las cualidades que le habían llevado a formar parte del Consejo. Kenobi tenía una extraña capacidad de ver más allá de su estúpido código. Lo cumplía con tanto fervor como ningún otro, pero sabía que no podía confiar en el Canciller, así como tenía que haber adivinado lo que se escondía tras Skywalker.

Palpatine no había esperado que el Consejo mandara a Kenobi a proteger a la senadora, pero la idea no le había agradado. Saber que la Orden pudiera descubrir a su pequeño secreto a través de Obi-Wan no le agradaba, pero, tal vez, pudiese sacar algo de todo esto, porque, si no se equivocaba, lo que hoy había visto no había sido otra cosa que los previos de un beso. ¿Estaba acaso el gran maestro Kenobi sucumbiendo a la belleza del joven marido de la senadora¿O acaso sería la misma Fuerza la que le estaba inclinando hacia él? En cualquier caso, tenía que comprobar si sus conclusiones eran correctas y exactamente qué tan lejos iría Kenobi por el joven Anakin.

Tendría que pensar en algo. Era un lástima que Dooku hubiese tenido que morir, pues Palpatine ciertamente había perdido a un aprendiz maduro e inteligente. El único problema de Dooku habían sido esos traicioneros celos contra Anakin que le había llevado al atrevimiento de atacarle. _A él_. Palpatine se había visto obligado a cortar la cabeza testaruda del ex-Jedi antes de tiempo, así que tendría que utilizar a otros ayudantes menos experimentados. Si sus planes salían bien, pronto no solo tendría a Skywalker entre sus manos, sino la cabeza de Kenobi a sus pies.

* * *

La noche ya había caído sobre Coruscant cuando Anakin regresó a su apartamento, así que intentó hacer el mínimo ruido. Lo último que necesitaba era que Padmé le regañara por despertarla o por _Dios no lo quiera_ despertar a una de sus ayudantes.

Sus ojos se posaron automáticamente en la figura que, sentada sobre el suelo, miraba hacia la ventana. Obi-Wan. Anakin se acercó hasta él con sigilo, observando que sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus rasgos completamente relajados. Parecía estar meditando. Anakin se arrodilló a su lado, detallando sus rasgos con la vista. Era igual que en su sueño, solo que real. El cabello rojizo, la barba, los labios, la nariz, el cuello… Dejó que su mirada vagara por la parte de atrás su cuello, buscando partes que su sueño no le había mostrado, descubriendo piel nueva. Una cicatriz blanquecina comenzaba en la nuca de Obi-Wan y se perdía bajo sus túnicas, casi tentando a Anakin a seguirla con sus manos.

"Anakin," la voz de Obi-Wan le sacó de su estado hipnótico, haciéndole llevar la vista hasta sus ojos que, esta noche, parecían definitivamente azules. Tal vez mañana fuesen grises. O tal vez verdes.

"Lo siento, no pretendía molestarte," Anakin echó el rostro hacia atrás, sonriendo incómodamente.

"No importa, solo estaba meditando… ¿acabas de llegar?" Anakin asintió, abandonando su posición arrodillada para sentarse definitivamente. Encontró que si mantenía su deseo controlado, estar en la misma habitación con Obi-Wan bastaba para hacerle sentirse cómodo.

"Es… estaba mirando tu cicatriz, parece profunda."

"¿Cuál de todas?" Anakin sonrió y, sin pensarlo, posó dos dedos sobre el cuello de Obi-Wan, justo antes de la marca desapareciera bajo la ropa de Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan forzó a sus ojos a mantenerse abiertos, pero sus labios ignoraron sus mandatos y abandonaron un suspiro imperceptible. "Creo… no recuerdo cómo me la hice. Con el tiempo acabas perdiendo la cuenta," Anakin asintió, apartando la mano por miedo a no poder detenerla si la mantenía pegada a la piel de Obi-Wan, pero antes de que pudiera ponerla sobre su regazo, Obi-Wan atrapó su muñeca. Anakin le miró, extrañado. "Tú también tienes cicatrices."

"Lo sé," la mano de Obi-Wan alzó ligeramente la manga de Anakin, revelando varias cicatrices verticales sobre su muñeca. Inconscientemente, su pulgar comenzó a acariciar la piel marcada.

"¿Por qué intentaste… por qué–"

"¿Suicidarme? No, no lo intenté," Anakin negó con la cabeza, relajando sus hombros y dejando que el calor de la mano de Obi-Wan contra su piel se extendiera a través de su cuerpo. "Estaba en Portmin intentando buscar una forma de salir de allí, es un planeta espantoso, pero entonces me atraparon unos traficantes de esclavos y bueno… ya fui esclavo una vez y yo–"

"¿Fuiste un esclavo?" la voz de Obi-Wan sonó sorprendida. No había esperado que alguien tan joven y casado con una senadora hubiese tenido un pasado como el que Anakin estaba describiendo.

"Mi madre era una esclava en Tatooine. A ella la compraron y su dueño la liberó y se casó con ella, así que yo solo tuve que conseguir el dinero suficiente para comprar mi libertad. Él es un buen hombre, pero creo que no le agradaba mucho mi presencia, así que decidí irme de allí y buscar… no sé, algo más," Obi-Wan se limitó a asentir, esperando a que Anakin continuara. "Viajé por muchos planetas, cada un peor que el otro, pero no estaba dispuesto a volver a ser un esclavo. Cuando me atraparon en Portmin pensé que si ellos creían que estaba muerto se desharían de mi, así que me corté las venas."

"Podrías haber muerto," Obi-Wan su reprimió de completar la frase con un, _y yo no te habría conocido_. Se sentía incapaz de comprender lo íntimo que resultaba el trato entre ellos dos cuando no se conocían, pero le resultaba fácil aceptarlo.

"En realidad la muerte solo se causa cuando las cortas en horizontal. Al hacerlo en vertical se pierde mucha sangre, pero no la suficiente como para morir… No puedo decir que fuese una experiencia agradable en cualquier caso."

Obi-Wan asintió, comenzando a entender ese tono suave de tristeza que había tras los ojos de Anakin, también en la Fuerza que le rodeaba. ¿Cómo exactamente había acabado un hombre como él casado con Padmé? Tal vez ella tan sólo había optado por una opción rebelde, y tal vez él solo había estado buscando algo mejor. O tal vez ellos se querían de verdad y…

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" Obi-Wan asintió a la pregunta de Anakin, mientras que éste le miraba directamente a los ojos, obligándole a crear barreras inexistentes para no perder la conciencia de sí mismo. "Yo… a veces tengo estos sueños y… dijiste esta tarde que la Fuerza– me pregunto si podrían ser verdad."

"Tal vez si, tal vez no. La Fuerza es misteriosa en esos aspectos, nosotros aprendemos a levantar barreras en contra de los sueños, pero… ¿qué tipo de sueños?"

"Bueno… a veces muere gente, otras veces… soñé contigo," Obi-Wan alzó las cejas, sorprendido. Anakin, por su parte, agradeció que la habitación estuviese lo suficientemente oscura como para que Obi-Wan no notara sus mejillas sonrojadas. "No me acuerdo muy bien," se apresuró a añadir, repentinamente consciente de que _no podía_ contarle a Obi-Wan el contenido exacto de su sueño, "pero estabas allí."

"Creo… creo que será mejor que lo ignores," Anakin asintió, sin saber si debía sentirse aliviado o frustrado.

Anakin sacudió la cabeza, tratando de olvidarse de sus mundos irreales por un tiempo, después de todo, Obi-Wan ahora era parte del real. Se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante y puso sus labios sobre la mejilla del Jedi, que se tintó de rojo automáticamente. Se quedó allí unos segundos, acariciando el rostro de Obi-Wan con sus pestañas al cerrar los ojos y, tras unos segundos, se apartó.

"Me alegra mucho saber tu nombre."

* * *


	5. Lujuria

Contestaré a sus reviews personalmente en cuanto pueda. Besos!

Monchy

* * *

_Capítulo V: Lujuria_

"… You give me  
You give me fever…" _Fever, _Madonna

Los políticos podían ser las personas más aburridas jamás conocidas; Palpatine lo sabía porque era uno de ellos. Eran tan… monotemáticos. Se preguntaba en qué momento había muerto la hermosa fantasía de los políticos crueles y maquiavélicos, esos elegantes personajes de novela capaces de manipular mentes con unas sencillas palabras y de aplastar bajo sus pies cualquier cabeza inferior. Palpatine se apartó una mota de polvo inexistente de la larga túnica grisácea, tentado de pensar en lo solo que se sentía. Sonrió para si mismo; siempre le había agradado el melodrama.

Asintió suavemente cuando la comitiva a la que acompañaba se sumió en el silencio, asumiendo que era su turno de ofrecer alguna aportación. Podría lanzarse a una diatriba insulsa que serviría para cualquier tipo de conversación, pero prefirió torcer la boca y parpadear suavemente, dando a entender que su humor del día no incluía el iluminar las pobres mentes que le acompañaban. Sus tres acompañantes parecieron considerar su gesto suficiente y regresaron a su discusión inicial acerca de algún pacto o reunión. Palpatine estaba tan aburrido; cualquiera hubiera pensado que la vida de un Sith sería algo emocionante, pero lo cierto es que desde que se había visto obligado a acabar con Dooku las cosas habían empezado a resultar bastante monótonas. El tema Skywalker estaba resultando ciertamente lento, pero no podía arriesgarse a acciones poco planeadas a cambio de unos minutos de adrenalina. Aunque, si tenía suerte, tal vez…

Ah, si, allí estaba. Después de todo, Anakin Skywalker era un criatura de costumbres así que, como cada mañana, corría por el mismo camino que atravesaba los mismos jardines. Los pasos duros del muchacho contra el suelo fueron suficiente para llamar la atención de sus acompañantes durante unos segundos, hasta que todos decidieron en un acuerdo silencioso que la figura ejercitándose no merecía su tiempo. Palpatine les siguió, dándole un último vistazo al joven y negando con la cabeza. Aquellos insignificantes senadores de pacotilla le daban la espalda a cualquiera que no tuviese su rango político, ignorando que el mayor poder estaba fuera de su alcance y en mentes más comunes. Con unas horas de entrenamiento, Anakin Skywalker podría arrancarles la vida a gritos, y ellos solo le mostrarían respeto cuando lo hiciera. Pero todo a su debido tiempo.

Primero lo primero, y eso incluía comprobar exactamente que tan acertadas era su conjeturas en lo que se refería a Kenobi. El plan estaba perfectamente diseñado en su cabeza, nada demasiado complicado, pero quería esperar algo más, dejar que el pequeño Kenobi estuviese lo suficientemente vulnerable como para dudar acerca de su preciado Código. No dudaba que los labios de Skywalker fuesen lo único necesario para conseguirlo. Después, tan sólo habría que añadir un poco de melodrama a la situación y Kenobi caería rendido a los pies de Anakin y entonces, podría comenzar una segunda fase. ¡Fuerza! Tendría que trabajar en una risa malvada para cuando llegara el momento.

* * *

Obi-Wan estaba aburrido. Aburrido, aburrido, aburrido. ¡Aburrido! Er… si, aburrido. Cuando Adi había bromeado acerca de su nueva labor de niñera de la senadora Amidala Obi-Wan había sonreído y le había dado un codazo juguetón a su compañera, diciéndola que no fuese mala. Sin embargo, nada había sido más cercando a la realidad que las bromas crueles acerca de su nueva tarea. _Además, _la senadora le estaba torturando: _a propósito._

Padmé había invitado a varias senadoras a su apartamento para lo que había llamado una _tea party_. Estaría dispuesto a apostar cualquier parte de su cuerpo a que ella estaba tan aburrida como él. La senadora parecía haber desarrollado un inusitado odio hacia él, y lo mostraba con miradas glaciares y pequeñas demostraciones como éstas, en las que se veía obligado a permanecer de pie y en silencio, escuchando la superficial conversación y tolerando los nada sutiles guiños de varias de ellas, que le encontraban sencillamente _adoraaaaaable. _Obi-Wan se estremeció.

No estaba seguro si los sentimientos de la senadora surgían de su reiterada negativa a recibir protección o de Anakin. Padmé parecía bastante preocupada por marcar su territorio, manteniendo a Anakin cerca de ella, tomándole del brazo y besándole intempestivamente. Fuerza, incluso Anakin parecía sorprendido por su actitud. Obi-Wan había optado por mantenerse en completo silencio e ignorar las pequeñas muestras de arrogancia, actuando como el maestro Jedi que era. Sus propios sentimientos hacia Anakin… eso era algo en lo que prefería no pensar.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente, y Obi-Wan alzó la vista hasta ella, esperanzado de que fuese alguien gritando que el edificio se estaba quemando o que acababa de estallar una guerra interplanetaria, pero sus ojos se encontraron de lleno con el pecho sudado de Anakin. Obi-Wan tragó saliva, obligándose a continuar subiendo, a ignorar los labios mojados y a llegar hasta los ojos azules que le miraban casi con lástima. Probablemente Anakin también sabía lo tortuosas que podían llegar a ser las reuniones de mujeres.

Anakin se sonrojó ligeramente al notar todas las miradas sobre él, cubriéndose el pecho desnudo rápidamente con la túnica que le cubría los hombros. Ofreció una sonrisa a modo de saludo y caminó hasta Padmé, besándole la mejilla cuando ésta le ofreció el rostro. Con unas cuantas palabras corteses, Anakin utilizó la ducha para huir de allí, deteniéndose junto a Obi-Wan antes de abandonar la habitación.

"Pareces aburrido," susurró acariciando la palma de Obi-Wan con las puntas de sus dedos, entrelazándolos cuando Obi-Wan buscó el contacto. Obi-Wan se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco como respuesta. "¿Quieres que active la alarma de incendios?"

"Por muy tentador que suene… no, gracias," Obi-Wan medio sonrió, demasiado tentado de aceptar la oferta. Anakin tan sólo sonrió antes de abandonar la sala definitivamente, soltando la mano de Obi-Wan solo cuando le fue imposible mantenerla agarrada.

Obi-Wan regresó los ojos hasta la comitiva de mujeres reunidas, recibiendo la mirada fría y directa de Padmé. Obi-Wan le sonrió y asintió cortésmente, ignorando el gesto de la senadora, y ella regresó su atención a sus invitadas. Obi-Wan se recostó contra la pared, cerrando inconscientemente los ojos cuando le llegó a los oídos el murmullo suave de la ducha. Casi podía ver a Anakin bajo el chorro de agua caliente, las gotas deslizándose por su torso desnudo, acariciando sus piernas cansadas, borrando el rastro de sudor, empapando sus rizos y… Obi-Wan sacudió la cabeza, ignorando las imágenes que su propia imaginación había creado. Abrió los ojos de nuevo. Inhaló con calma. Y entonces, lo sintió.

Sus escudos seguían todos en su lugar, firmemente anclados, pero eso no evitaba que le llegara la repentina ola de placer procedente de Anakin. Forzó a sus ojos a permanecer abiertos, pero la sensación estaba golpeando contra sus barreras, burlándose de su debilidad, porque quería bajarlas y sentirlo de verdad, en toda su intensidad. Se cubrió instintivamente con su túnica, sintiendo a su cuerpo reaccionar involuntariamente. Apretó los dientes, pero finalmente sus ojos se dieron por vencidos y se cerraron, sus labios se abrieron y permitieron que una lengua tímida borrara la repentina sequedad. Metió las manos en los bolsillos y apretó la tela entre sus puños, luchando… Fuerza, luchando contra el _placer_. Placer físico, deseo, lujuria… y quería abandonarse, necesitaba… pero no podía y… Tenía que salir de allí.

Su cuerpo comenzó a caminar sin necesidad de otro mandato, lo que le hizo recibir miradas enigmáticas de varias de las presentes. Se obligó a sonreír y a asentir, manteniendo la túnica firme alrededor de su cuerpo y, con algunas palabras – no estaba muy seguro de cuales – abandonó la estancia, acabando en el balcón del apartamento. Se aferró con fuerza a la barandilla, percatándose del sudor resbalando por su frente, de su respiración agitada y de una erección haciéndose dolorosa por momentos. Podía simplemente… pero no, quería abandonar sus escudos, quería… Así que lo hizo.

Sus escudos descendieron brutalmente y Obi-Wan cayó arrodillado al suelo, un gemido abandonando sus labios. Una ola de placer inundó sus sentidos, haciéndole percibir cada segundo de la acción. Mantuvo las manos aferradas a la barandilla y cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero podía ver una imagen clara de Anakin bajo la ducha, una mano apoyada contra la fría porcelana y la otra acariciándose lánguidamente, casi con desinterés. El agua casi fría caía y rebotaba contra su espalda bronceada, mezclándose con su sudor, sus ojos estaban semicerrados y sus labios abandonaban suaves sonidos que no se atrevían a llegar a gemidos. Obi-Wan podía sentir la mano de Anakin lenta, _oh_ tan tortuosamente lenta, acercándole cada vez más, pero sin permitirle acabar, apretando, subiendo, jugando. Se mordió el labio para evitar perder el control y dejar que el nombre de Anakin traspasara sus labios y no se detuvo incluso cuando sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre en la boca. Se lamió los labios, intentando ignorar el olor sugerido que le atravesaba el interior, el olor del cuerpo de Anakin, intenso, masculino. ¡Fuerza, estaba tan cerca! Pero la mano de Anakin no se permitía acelerar el movimiento y Obi-Wan no se atrevía a tocarse a sí mismo, permitiendo que fuese tan solo la sugestión compartida lo que le llevara hasta el final. Anakin echó la cabeza hacia atrás, aumentando el ritmo repentinamente, intentando aferrar la pared y consiguiendo tan sólo arañarla y, con un jadeo sordo, acabó. Obi-Wan también.

* * *

Obi-Wan se dejó caer sobre el suelo con la mayor cantidad de elegancia que pudo encontrar. Padmé estaba a unos metros de él, sentada sobre una mesa y concentrada en una pila de papeles y Anakin estaba también sentado sobre el suelo arreglando… er, _algo_. Anakin sentía una atracción inusitada hacia todo tipo de aparato mecánico, y Obi-Wan sentía una atracción inusitada hacia Anakin. Suspiró.

Tras el… er, um… "accidente" de aquella mañana Obi-Wan estaba bastante desconcertado. Se había encontrado a sí mismo cubierto de propio sudor, sus manos tornándose rojas ante su fuerte agarre en la barandilla del balcón, los ojos cerrados, su respiración acelerada, sus pantalones pegajosos y una única lágrima resbalando por su mejilla. Sabía que debía haber resultado una imagen bastante patética, pero le había costado recuperarse del intenso estímulo que su cuerpo había recibido. No se había sentido de colocar sus escudos inmediatamente, sino que había permitido que se quedara con él la sensación de satisfacción procedente de Anakin por unos segundos más.

En cuanto había recuperado la capacidad de movimiento, se había refugiado en el baño que Anakin ya había abandonado y se había metido bajo la ducha, dejando que el agua borrara los residuos de su debilidad. Un pequeño resquicio de su mente le había recordado que tenía que estar cuidando de la senadora, pero era poco probable que atentaran contra su seguridad en aquellos momentos. En cualquier caso, si alguien se atreviera a hacerlo, estaba seguro de que entre ella y sus amigas serían capaces de aburrirle hasta la muerte.

La ducha, sin embargo, no había sido tan buena idea. El aroma de Anakin aún permanecía en la estancia, así como un rastro de la Fuerza a su alrededor, mezclándose con el propio sudor de Obi-Wan, con su necesidad. Por inercia, sus manos habían acariciado su cuerpo mientras la imagen de Anakin bajo el agua inundaba sus sentidos. Había recordado el agua contra la espalda del más joven, sus labios entreabiertos y los suaves sonidos que había dejado escapar, permitiendo que su mano descendiera por su propio cuerpo, _deseando_ que fuese la de _Anakin_.

Obi-Wan no lo entendía, pero tampoco estaba muy seguro de querer hacerlo. Después de todo, para él la mast- gratificación personal siempre había sido algo que tenía que hacer para mantener su cuerpo sano, casi como lavarse los dientes. Tal vez no exactamente como lavarse los dientes, pero definitivamente tampoco una búsqueda desesperada de contacto. Él siempre había buscado liberación, no placer. Hasta esta mañana, cuando habían sido las manos de Anakin acariciando su propio cuerpo lo que le habían llevado al abandono.

* * *

Padmé no estaba celosa. Era demasiado madura como para preocuparse por la fidelidad de su marido, y mucho más cuando su supuesto amante era un Jedi. Obi-Wan Kenobi y Anakin se habían conocido hacia apenas tres días, y ella no tenía ninguna razón para creer que entre ellos había _algo más._ Y sin embargo, lo había. No era físico, al menos no todavía, pero cuando ambos estaban juntos en una habitación parecía rodearles una cierta aura, algo que no podía comprender y que la hacía sentirse innecesaria, como si ella no perteneciese a la escena.

Sus pequeñas estratagemas eran completamente inconscientes, ella no quería ofender a Obi-Wan. Padmé no había querido la protección de un Jedi, pero apreciaba a Obi-Wan como persona. Pero había algo… ese algo… la forma en la que Anakin y él se miraban, como si el simple contacto de sus ojos fuese suficiente para que el resto del mundo no importase, como si se _entendieran_. Padmé podía estar orgullosa de muchos logros en su vida, pero estaba claro que entender lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Anakin no era uno de ellos y, sin embargo, en tan sólo unos días Obi-Wan parecía haber desentrañado todos sus misterios.

Padmé suspiró, regresando su atención a su propio reflejo en el espejo de su tocador. Llevó el cepillo a sus rizos oscuros, deteniéndose antes de llegar a peinarlos. Sus manos fueron hasta su rostro, trazaron sus rasgos como una vez lo habían hecho las manos de Anakin. Ella no quería odiar a Obi-Wan, pero él no tenía derecho… no tenía derecho…

* * *

_Obi-Wan cerró los ojos, dejando que el agua de la ducha le acariciara la piel, relajando la tensión de sus músculos. Mace siempre le había dicho que le gustaba demasiado pasar tiempo bajo la ducha, pero Obi-Wan siempre replicaba que era uno de los pocos placeres de los que podía disfrutar, la mejor manera de relajarse. Sin embargo, al abrir los ojos, cualquier rastro de tranquilidad que pudiese haber tenido se desvaneció, dejando a cambio la figura desnuda de Anakin frente suyo._

_Obi-Wan inhaló con fuerza, incapaz de preguntarse en qué momento él había aparecido. Permaneció estático, pero Anakin se acercó hasta él con pasos lentos, descendiendo después su rostro hasta su oreja, acariciando su mejilla con un par de labios mojados en su camino. _

_"Obi-Wan," la voz abandonó la garganta de Anakin casi como si no fuera suya. Obi-Wan la sintió lejana, casi falsa, cubierta por una capa de entumecimiento que no se sentía capaz de atravesar._

_Segundos después, su cuerpo estaba pegado contra el de Anakin, el brazo del más joven sujetando su cintura. Obi-Wan quiso decir que no, pero tan sólo consiguió que un gemido abandonara su boca cuando los dedos de Anakin se introdujeron en su boca. Los lamió sin saber que más podía hacer, disfrutando secretamente del saber salado mezclado con el agua ahora fría que caía sobre ellos. Anakin apartó sus dedos de su boca y Obi-Wan le observó sonreír con malicia, de forma casi antinatural._

_Obi-Wan no fue capaz de sorprenderse cuando uno de los dedos de Anakin se introdujo en su interior, arrancando de él un sonido que bien podía sido de placer, bien de dolor. Anakin le empujó hasta que su espalda chocó la pared. Obi-Wan se estremeció ante el contacto frío contra la porcelana, pero entonces Anakin giró sus caderas, friccionando sus erecciones deliciosamente y obligando a Obi-Wan a sostenerse a sus hombros con fuerza._

_"Anakin…," Obi-Wan sintió un segundo dedo introducirse en su interior y levantó la vista. Había algo que no estaba bien._

_Los ojos de Anakin tenían un tinte extraño tras ellos, algo que jamás había visto en él, un cierto aire de… perversidad. Su sonrisa también estaba torcida de una forma que la hacía parecer perteneciente a otros labios y no a los perfectamente curvados que Anakin realmente poseía. Un tercer dedo y Obi-Wan tuvo que morderse el labio para no gritar… de dolor. Algo estaba mal allí._

_"Anakin…," Anakin amplió su sonrisa, pero Obi-Wan se sintió incapaz de corresponderla, repentinamente incómodo de la cercanía de sus cuerpos, de la piel de Anakin rozando contra la suya. "Anakin… no puedo."_

_El gesto de Anakin no cambió, sus manos no se movieron, su cuerpo tampoco. Obi-Wan frunció el ceño, demasiado consciente que _no _quería estar allí, no de aquella manera y con los ojos de Anakin mirándole de aquella forma. Anakin debía mirarle de otra forma, tocarle de otra forma, no así, no… había algo distinto. Se retorció ligeramente, pero el cuerpo de Anakin resultaba demasiado pesado contra el suyo, sus dedos comenzaban a resultarle demasiado dolorosos, demasiado… no quería… no quería… no quería…_

"¡Obi-Wan!" Obi-Wan abrió los ojos con brusquedad, encontrándose confuso, incómodo en su entorno.

Enfocó la vista, encontrándose los ojos de Anakin sobre los suyos. Retrocedió inconscientemente, casi como un animal herido, apartándose de la mano de Anakin que le sostenía el brazo. Anakin se apartó de él, permitiéndole recogerse aún más contra el brazo del sofá sobre el que estaba medio tumbado, regalándole una mirada dolida.

"Anakin…"

"Estabas soñando," Obi-Wan tragó saliva, aún desconcertado, intentado absorber las palabras de Anakin. El verdadero Anakin.

"¿Soñando?" Anakin asintió, tendiéndole una mano tentativa que Obi-Wan tomó sin pensarlo. Acarició las puntas de sus dedos con suavidad, haciendo el contacto palma contra palma más fuerte cuando se aseguró de que, efectivamente, había estado soñando.

Obi-Wan levantó la vista, observando los ojos de Anakin, aquellos que conocía y adoraba, grandes y amables, siempre con aquel tinte de tristeza tras ellos. Sonrió, y Anakin también lo hizo, un gesto perfecto curvando unos labios que le tentaban con cada movimiento. Un sueño, había sido tan sólo un sueño.

"¿Estás bien?" inquirió Anakin mientras Obi-Wan se llevaba una mano a la cabeza, masajeándose la frente con suavidad.

"Si… no estoy acostumbrado a soñar y resulta confuso," Anakin asintió, entrelazando sus dedos suavemente con los de Obi-Wan ahora que éste parecía haber recobrado el sentido de la realidad.

"Créeme, resulta confuso aún cuando estás acostumbrado," Obi-Wan asintió, recobrando su posición inicial más cercana a Anakin.

"¿No deberías estar durmiendo?" susurró Obi-Wan tras mirar hacia la ciudad oscura a través de la ventana.

"Me echó de la habitación sin razón aparente. Creo que es cosa de las hormonas, espero que lo sea."

"¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?" Anakin tomó una expresión pensativa mientras bajaba la mirada a sus manos entrelazadas. ¿Qué si había algo que pudiera hacer por él? Podía hacerlo todo, pero Anakin no iba a pedir eso.

"Un abrazo estaría bien; seguro que tu también lo necesitas," Obi-Wan arqueó una ceja, pero antes de que pudiera protestar, Anakin se había inclinado hacia delante, había rodeado su cintura con sus brazos y había apoyado la cabeza sobre su pecho, cerrando sus ojos en el proceso. Obi-Wan se tensó automáticamente, demasiado consciente del extraño sueño que aún permanecía en su memoria. "No sueles abrazar mucho a la gente¿cierto?"

"No, no en realidad."

"Funciona mejor si pones tus brazos a mi alrededor," Obi-Wan asintió, rodeando el cuerpo de Anakin con sus brazos, relajándose al sentir la perfección con la que sus cuerpos parecían encajar. "Eso está mejor."

Obi-Wan asintió, dejando que su mano viajara por inercia al cabello de Anakin, enterrándose en los rizos que había amado desde aquel primer sueño. Comenzaba a ser consciente de que estaba poniendo demasiado de sí mismo en Anakin, en un joven al que apenas conocía y que por todo lo que sabía podía ser un bastardo egoísta. Pero no lo era… Obi-Wan sabía que Anakin era lo más cercano a la perfección que jamás conocería, demasiado bueno para ser contaminado y… En su primer sueño habían huido, en el segundo Anakin cambiaba… ¿acaso estaba en su poder el evitar que aquello pasara?

Obi-Wan bajó la mirada hasta el rostro de Anakin, relajado y con los ojos cerrados y, sin pensarlo, besó la piel suave de su frente, apartando con la mano un par de rizos rebeldes. Él cuidaría de Anakin.


	6. Confusión entre labios

**dama de luna: **muchas gracias! Como siempre, es un placer tenerte leyendo!

**Agus y Moony: **muchas gracias!Y muchos besos!

**Phoenix: **muchas gracias, me alegro de que te esté gustando!

* * *

_Capítulo VI: Confusión atrapada entre labios_

"… All I want is someone I can't resist

I know - all I - need to know

By the way I got kissed…" _Cryin'_, Aerosmith

Anakin se dejó caer sobre la cama, desesperado. Tomó el datapad entre sus manos y trató de concentrarse en la lectura seleccionada; completamente aburrida, por otra parte. Había intentado arreglar droides, correr, ordenar algo, lo que fuera, pero todas las actividades parecían acabársele demasiado pronto, dejándole una vez más en el estado en el que tenía que preguntarse¿qué hago? Lo cierto es que él quería dormir, o tal vez ver a Obi-Wan y... y... se conformaba con verle. Dormir, por supuesto, estaba fuera de las opciones porque se arriesgaba a sueños no deseados y no había nadie cerca suyo para despertarle en caso de una pesadilla muy real. En cuanto a Obi-Wan, él estaba con Padmé en... ¿qué había dicho? No estaba seguro, algún tipo de reunión, seguramente. En cualquier caso, estaba intentando trabajar en no derretirse mentalmente cada vez que Obi-Wan le ponía los ojos encima, aunque no estaba consiguiendo muy buenos resultados. Su última opción era ir al Canciller, pero el caso es que uno no busca al Canciller, sino que espera que él le busque. Anakin no podía sencillamente aparecer en el despacho de Palpatine y pedirle que dejara de lado la política universal porque él estaba teniendo una crisis existencial, por mucho que le tentara la idea.

Anakin suspiró, llevándose una mano al cuello. Tenía que centrarse, enfocarse y olvidarse del Jedi que plagaba sus sueños, especialmente ahora que Padmé parecía notar algo. ¿Era acaso tan obvio? Padmé parecía haber entablado una guerra silenciosa con Obi-Wan y, aunque Anakin no quería ser presuntuoso, no podía dejar de pensar que era por él. Hasta cierto punto, no podía evitar alegrarse de que Padmé le prestara algo de atención, aunque tampoco podía dejar de compadecerse de Obi-Wan quien, después de todo, no tenía ninguna culpa.

Obi-Wan no había intentado nada, ni siquiera había dado la impresión de que quisiera algo de Anakin, pero... estaba allí, esa sensación indescriptible que los conectaba cuando se miraban, el cosquilleo que le recorría de pies a cabeza cuando estaban en la misma habitación y _¡Dios! _esa necesidad inconsciente de tocarle. Aunque tal vez, Anakin se lo estaba imaginando todo y Obi-Wan tan sólo estaba intentado ser amable con el joven e inocente marido de la senadora Amidala. Después de todo, eso era lo que los conocidos de Padmé solían hacer, creyéndose que Anakin se alegraba de recibir sus migajas de afecto.

"Anakin," Anakin levantó los ojos al escuchar la suave voz de Padmé, que se adentraba en la habitación en esos momentos, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Anakin sonrió, y Padmé se limitó a devolverle el gesto. "¿Estás leyendo?" la pregunta abandonó los labios de la senadora con un tono burlesco, casi incrédulo.

"¿Por qué tienes que ser tan cruel?" Anakin se levantó bruscamente, abandonando el datapad sobre la cama. "Si querías un letrado en tu cama, podrías haberte casado con uno."

Se sostuvieron la mirada unos segundos, hasta que Padmé rompió el contacto y caminó hasta su tocador, sentándose frente al espejo con lentitud y recolocándose las pesadas mangas de su vestido una vez hubo encontrado la posición más cómoda. Por supuesto, la posición más cómoda de una mujer embarazada seguía siendo insoportablemente incómoda. Padmé suspiró.

"Estaré en el cuarto de estar," Padmé alzó la vista hacia Anakin, casi sorprendida de que aún siguiera allí.

"Claro, por supuesto, supongo que allí habrá _alguien_ que merezca tu atención," Padmé regresó los ojos al espejo, estudiándose desde él la expresión que tomaron las facciones de su marido. "Llama a Tarmé¿sí? No puedo deshacer este moño yo sola."

Anakin se estremeció involuntariamente. ¿Cómo podía ser así? Padmé había sonado _dolida_, por un momento Anakin había visto rabia surgir en sus pupilas, junto a la certeza de que ella no quería hacerle daño a él, sino mostrar un ápice de sentimientos solo para segundos después, regresar al estado de pura pasividad en el que se sumergía cuando él estaba cerca. Anakin dudó. Parpadeó un par de veces y se cruzó de brazos, inseguro.

"Anakin¿me has oído?" Anakin la miró a través del espejo, preguntándose si todavía quedaba algo de su matrimonio que salvar o si debía sencillamente abandonar la estancia y lanzarse a los brazos de Obi-Wan, que le recibirían, sinceros y calientes, perfectos y deseados. "¿Anakin?"

"Yo...," tosió ligeramente, bajó los ojos hasta sus manos. Tal vez, con un poco de esfuerzo, con un poco de sinceridad... "¿por qué no dejas que yo te ayude?"

Padmé abrió los labios, sorprendida, mientras observaba a su marido caminar hasta ella y llevar las manos a su cabello, intentado, con poca pericia y con mucho cariño, deshacer los complicados pliegues de su peinado. Cuando el primer rizo cayó sobre su hombro desnudo, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, dejándose llevar por algo que no había sentido desde hacia mucho tiempo, por una necesidad de sentirse sinceramente amada.

"Eres preciosa Padmé, lo sabes¿verdad?" y Padmé asintió, porque lo sabía.

* * *

"¡Ouch!" Anakin se llevó el dedo a la boca de forma automática, succionando suavemente sobre el pequeño punto de sangre.

"¿Estás bien?" Obi-Wan, levantándose del sofá y abandonando su datapad, fue hasta donde Anakin estaba sentado sobre el suelo y le obligó a sacarse el dedo de la boca, por muy erótica que resultara la imagen de Anakin lamiéndose el dedo, seguramente había algo más ortodoxo que hacer con la herida.

"Solo ha sido un pinchazo, hay algunos cables mal colocados," explicó Anakin, intentado no pensar en lo cerca que había quedado la boca de Obi-Wan de su dedo cuando éste se había sentado sobre el suelo. "¿Ves? Ya ha dejado de sangrar."

"Deberías tener más cuidado," Obi-Wan alzó la vista, el dedo de Anakin aún entre los suyos. ¿En qué momento había acabado tan cerca de Anakin? No podía estar seguro, pero ciertamente, tenía la sensación de que hiciera lo que hiciese siempre acababa _demasiado_ cerca de él. "Sobre todo–" tosió ligeramente, "sobre todo si te pasas todo el día arreglando er, um... cosas," Obi-Wan soltó definitivamente la mano de Anakin, alejando su rostro ligeramente también. Anakin sonrió. "¿Te gusta la mecánica?" la pregunta resultaba ciertamente obvia, pero Obi-Wan sentía que si no decía algo, iba a acabar sucumbiendo ante los labios de Anakin.

"Se me da bien," Anakin se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia. "Aunque... me dejarías ver tu... tu...," Anakin señaló hacia la cintura de Obi-Wan, y éste sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse de forma inconsciente, "¿tu espada láser?" Obi-Wan casi suspiró aliviado. Su espada láser, claro¿en qué había estado pensando exactamente?

"Claro," Obi-Wan llevó las manos hasta su arma y se la entregó a Anakin, quien la tomó con reverencia. "Ten cuidado."

Pero lo cierto era que el arma parecía encajar perfectamente entre las manos de Anakin, su agarre sobre ella igual al de un Jedi entrenado, la fuerza ejercida la necesaria, sin llegar a ser demasiada. El arma cobró vida entre las manos de Anakin, la brillante luz azul opacando el brillo del sol, y Anakin observó el filo con asombro. Acarició el mango de arriba abajo, dejando que sus dedos trazaran los recovecos del arma. Anakin bajó los ojos hacia la mano de Obi-Wan y, con dedos firmes, le hizo extenderla, trazando después su palma. La mano derecha de Anakin encontró un recoveco en el mango, y la izquierda una marca sobre la palma de Obi-Wan.

"Tus manos... son iguales que tu arma."

Anakin hizo desaparecer entonces la luz azul del filo, sostuvo el mango entre sus manos con reverencia, acariciando el metal frío. Obi-Wan se golpeó mentalmente al preguntarse exactamente que más podía tocar Anakin de aquella manera. Anakin, mientras tanto, había alzado el arma a la altura de sus ojos y observaba cada resquicio con ojos detallistas, profesionales.

"Se siente poderosa," sentencio Anakin finalmente, tomando el mango con ambas manos y reprimiéndose de apretarlo contra sí.

"Lo es," Anakin asintió, tendiéndole el arma a Obi-Wan, pero negándose a soltarla una vez que Obi-Wan la cogió, haciendo que sus dedos se entrelazaran ligeramente sobre el metal, creando un delirante contraste entre el material frío y la piel caliente.

"Obi-Wan, nunca llegaste a contestar mi pregunta," Anakin giró el rostro hacia Obi-Wan, estremeciéndose al sentir su respiración sobre su piel, acariciando de forma inconsciente el pulgar de Obi-Wan sobre el mango de la espada.

"¿Pre-pregunta?" Obi-Wan intentó fruncir el ceño, pero los músculos de su rostro parecían haberse quedado estáticos mientras sus ojos observaban la punta de la lengua de Anakin acariciar sus propios labios, proporcionándoles un brillo natural.

"Si; ¿alguna vez has besado a alguien?" Obi-Wan tragó saliva. Negó con la cabeza, completamente incapaz de pronunciar algún otro sonido. "Lo suponía," y la voz de Anakin fue un susurro ahogado, casi un gemido.

"Anakin, yo–" pero Anakin ya le estaba besando.

No, en realidad no le estaba besando, sencillamente había posado sus labios sobre los suyos, un ligero cosquilleo que comenzaba a extenderse a través de su cuerpo, acariciando cada resquicio. Obi-Wan cerró los ojos y Anakin llevó la mano que no sujetaba la espada láser hasta el cuello de Obi-Wan, cambiando el ángulo de su rostro y presionando sus labios con más fuerza, encontrando el sabor achocolatado que sabía que tendrían. Obi-Wan sintió sus escudos derretirse y comenzó a marearse, pero lo cierto era que jamás quería dejar de estarlo. Las manos de Anakin parecían quemar sobre su piel, su respiración acelerada le acariciaba el rostro, sus pestañas, suaves y ligeras, le rozaban las mejillas y sus labios, _oh_ sus labios, estaban posados sobre los suyos, suaves, mojados, _reales_, perfectos.

El sonido del intercomunicador se introdujo a través del cerebro semi-drogado de Obi-Wan con fuerza, clavándose en su interior con brusquedad, agudo, molesto, gritando _vuelve a la realidad_. Y así lo hizo. Obi-Wan se separó de Anakin rápidamente, casi como si alguien se hubiera adentrado en la habitación de improviso. Se llevó una mano a la boca, sus ojos frenéticos y confusos intentando descifrar la expresión que plagaba los de Anakin. Sin una palabra, Obi-Wan apartó la mirada de Anakin, llevando una mano temblorosa hasta el intercomunicador que aún pedía atención mientras se levantaba, llevándose consigo el arma sobre la que se habían unido sus manos. Obi-Wan caminó hasta el balcón con pasos rápidos y, antes de contestar la llamada, observó como Anakin se deslizaba hacia la habitación donde Padmé, _su esposa_, trabajaba.

* * *

"Kenobi," Obi-Wan se llevó el intercomunicador a la oreja, sosteniéndose contra la barandilla e intentando centrarse. No era tarea fácil. _Fuerza, _¿pero qué acababa de pasar¿Cómo se había permitido–

_"¿Por qué tan apático, Obi-Wan¿Tan insoportable te resulta la senadora?"_

"Mace," Obi-Wan no sabía si sentirse aliviado o preocupado. Mace no le presionaría acerca de nada, pero era capaz de notar su estado de ánimo a través de su voz. Por supuesto, la imaginación del maestro Windu jamás llegaría a producir una imagen cercana a lo que estaba ocurriendo con Obi-Wan.

_"El mismo. Dime Obi-Wan¿cómo van las cosas¿Has hablado con la senadora acerca de su viaje a Naboo? Asumo que se habrá negado¿no?" _Obi-Wan tragó saliva y cerró los ojos con fuerza, buscando los escudos que se había caído espontáneamente. _"¿Obi-Wan?"_

"Er... si, no, es decir... er... "

_"¿Obi-Wan?"_

"Dijo que lo pensaría, eso. Aunque podría haber dicho no, no parece dispuesta a seguir ninguna sugerencia, tal vez si probáramos psicología inversa... Es tan retorcida."

"_Y yo que creía que la senadora Amidala era una vieja amiga tuya."_

"Una conocida, Mace, nada más," Obi-Wan inhaló con fuerza, separándose de la barandilla y comprobando que podía caminar con naturalidad. Mace. Padmé. Bien, tendría que dejar asuntos personales para otro momento. "¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de comenzar una investigación? No creo que nadie vaya a intentar nada mientras yo vaya dos pasos detrás de ella, sería más productivo buscarles por nuestra cuenta."

_"Lo sé, pero el resto del Consejo no parece muy convencido. En cualquier caso no te enviaríamos a ti, así que tendrás a soportar a la senadora un poco más. Pero vamos Obi-Wan, convéncela de que viaje a Naboo, ya sabes, utiliza su embarazo como excusa, ofrécele una sonrisa de esas tuyas y no podrá resistirse."_

"Lo siento Mace, pero creo que no siente ningún tipo de aprecio por mi."

_"Me sorprendes, Obi-Wan¿qué factor puede interponerse en el efecto de maravillosa amabilidad?"_

"Yo...," Obi-Wan tosió ligeramente, llevándose una mano a la cabeza. "No lo sé, Mace, no lo sé, pero... ¿sabemos algo acerca de su marido?"

_"¿Hay un marido?"_

"Pues claro que hay un marido, Mace," Obi-Wan bufó, negando con la cabeza. "Él... bueno, no sé mucho de él, pero no tiene nada que ver con la política. Es muy fuerte en la Fuerza, Mace, es–"

_"¿En la Fuerza?"_

"Si, es mareante. Jamás había vist-sentido a alguien así. Pero todo a su alrededor parece un gran misterio. Él... es amigo del Canciller y es más joven que la senadora y, Fuerza, es puro y honesto, pero parece haber tenido una vida tan dura y–"

_"Encargaré a algún padawan a que le investigue si tanto te interesa, después de todo, si están oficialmente casados tiene que haber algo."_

"Realmente no es necesario."

_"Si es tan fuerte como dices... tal vez si lo sea¿cómo se llama?"_ Obi-Wan se mordió el labio, inseguro.

"Anakin Skywalker."

_"Anakin Sky- un momento¿Anakin¿Anakin sueño-contigo-y-no-se-quien-eres Anakin?"_

"Si, Mace, ese Anakin."

_"Obi-Wan, creo que no hace falta que te diga que tengas cuidado en donde te metes¿verdad?"_

"No seas condescendiente, Mace," con eso, se cortó la comunicación.

* * *

Anakin lo había intentado. Realmente lo había hecho. Había posado sus ojos sobre Padmé como lo había hecho la primera vez que la había visto, había acariciado su cabello, había trazado los rasgos delicados de su rostro, había apoyado el oído sobre el vientre hinchado en el que sus hijos se formaban, le había sonreído, había sostenido su mano mientras la observaba dormir, admirando sus labios entreabiertos, sus largas pestañas, incluso había deseado despertarla solo para ver sus ojos. Lo había intentado. Había intentado amarla de nuevo, y creía que lo estaba consiguiendo. Sin embargo, todo su esfuerzo había sido en vano, pues en cuanto los ojos de Obi-Wan se habían posado sobre él, toda imagen de Padmé se había borrado de su memoria, su deseo concentrándose en las manos fuertes de Jedi

"¿Te encuentras bien, Anakin?" Anakin alzó la vista hacia Padmé cuando ella se sentó sobre la cama y a su lado, apoyando una mano pequeña sobre su rodilla.

"Si, Padmé, todo está bien," Padmé sonrió, llevando una mano hasta su rostro y obligándole a girarlo.

"Ven aquí," los labios de Padmé rozaron los suyos, demasiado inseguros, poco firmes, femeninos y sensuales y tan incorrectos, pero Anakin no fue capaz de apartarla, obligándose a si mismo a besarla, a ella, a _su esposa._

Padmé tomó una de sus manos y la llevó hasta uno de sus pechos, que Anakin palpó casi con miedo. Estaban hinchados, más de los recordaba y se sentían suaves bajo la tela excesivamente ornamentada de su vestido, suaves y aún más extraños que los labios repentinamente agresivos de Padmé. Sin pensarlo, como un reflejo, Anakin apartó sus manos de ella, alejando después también su rostro.

"Padmé, yo no...," susurró, su mente buscando una excusa rápida, algo que no le obligara a confesar que necesitaba sentir la firmeza de un pecho masculino bajo sus manos, la rugosidad de unas manos de guerrero sobre su piel, unos labios apenas besados explorando su boca. "No estoy de humor."

"¿No estás de humor?" Padmé apartó sus manos de él, dibujando inmediatamente una barrera invisible a su alrededor. "Una cosa que haces bien y¿no estás de humor?"

"Tú no has querido tocarme¿qué digo? Ni siquiera te has acercado a mi en los últimos meses¿qué tienes que reprocharme?"

"Bueno Anakin, tienes que entender que las hormonas me juegan malas pasadas. Además, yo tengo un trabajo del que estar pendiente y que me produce verdadero cansancio, así que es normal que mis necesidades tengan cambios bruscos," Anakin bufó, apartando los ojos de Padmé y levantándose de un salto.

"Si lo que quieres es una puta¿por qué no pagas por una?"

* * *

Obi-Wan se estremeció al escuchar la puerta cerrarse con brusquedad. Anakin emergió de su dormitorio y, sin prestarle atención, caminó hasta la pared más cercana y la golpeó con fuerza, sus nudillos blancos produciendo un sonoro crack al chocar contra el duro material. Antes de que pudiera propinarle un segundo golpe al muro, Obi-Wan había detenido su mano, obligándole a extenderla y examinando la piel rasgada.

Anakin observó a Obi-Wan, cuyos ojos permanecían fijos en las heridas superficiales que acababa de causarse, un índice suave acariciando la piel enrojecida y arrancada con delicadeza. Obi-Wan alzó un par de ojos inquisitivos y cuando conectó con los de Anakin, éste un pudo más que lanzarse a sus brazos. Lejos de rechazarle, Obi-Wan se permitió rodear su espalda y acariciar su cabello encrespado cuando Anakin hundió el rostro en el hueco de su hombro.

"Obi-Wan, creo que estoy enamorado de ti," Obi-Wan tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para escuchar los sonidos ahogados procedentes de Anakin, pero cuando descifró el significado de sus palabras, no pudo más que ahogar un gemido.

"No digas eso; apenas me conoces," Anakin tragó con fuerza y alzó el rostro, abandonando la segura guarida que era el cuello de Obi-Wan pero sin abandonar sus brazos.

"Y tú apenas me conoces a mi, pero estás temblando. Siempre tiemblas cuando me tocas."

"Anakin, yo... no me pidas más de lo que puedo darte," Anakin apartó los ojos de Obi-Wan, pero éste le obligó a mirarle llevando una mano fuerte hasta su barbilla. "Todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo, pero–"

"Tú eres un Jedi y yo estoy casado," Obi-Wan asintió, dejando que su mano vagara por los rasgos de Anakin, suspirando cuando las puntas de sus dedos tocaron sus labios. "Yo ya no sé lo que sentir."

"Tu quieres a tu esposa y yo solo–" pero su discurso se vio cortado una vez más por un par de labios calientes sobre los suyos.

Calientes y perfectos, rozando los suyos hasta conseguir que se abrieran ligeramente, succionando su labio inferior, acariciando hasta llegar al superior, abandonándose a una sensación prohibida... Prohibida, deseada... Antes de que sus escudos volvieran a perder la forma, Obi-Wan se apartó con brusquedad, alejándose del cuerpo de Anakin.

"Ana–"

"Lo siento. Lo siento, no debí haber hecho eso yo... lo siento," Obi-Wan asintió, intentando calmar su respiración.

"Esta bien, Anakin, solo... solo no vuelvas a hacerlo," _porque no voy a ser capaz de resistir.

* * *

_


	7. Pasado

**Agus y Moony: **muchas gracias! Intentaré actualizar prontito, pero es que entro en exámenes la semana que viene, así que no sé como andaré de tiempo. Un besote!

**dama de luna: **yo también le decía que se aprovechara, pero pobre Obi! Tan virginal él... Un beso, y gracias!

**Phoenix: **gracias! Si, Padmé siempre de por medio...

* * *

_Capítulo VII: Pasado_

"El secreto de aburrir a la gente consiste en decirlo todo." Voltaire

Palpatine se relamió los labios, el gusto amargo de su té demasiado frío obligándole a torcer el gesto. Entrelazó los dedos y se llevó las manos unidas al regazo mientras se echaba hacia atrás, reclinándose cómodamente sobre su asiento y asintió, ofreciéndole el resquicio de una sonrisa a Anakin. El muchacho seguía hablando, de cables, de naves, de droides¿quién sabe? Palpatine tenía más interés en los detalles escondidos en su mente que en su conversación.

Anakin era una luz brillante en la Fuerza, casi cegadora, capaz de marear al más inútil de los Jedi con sus olas confusas y directas; pero con unos escudos bien colocados (y Palpatine sabía mucho de escudos) era fácil atravesar la capa de brillantes colores que rodeaba la inconsciencia de Anakin y llegar hasta el centro de su pequeña cabecita. Tampoco era necesario pensar mucho para comprender al joven, después de todo, el chico no era brillante. Su mente solo registraba dos direcciones: mecánica y Padmé. Ahora, sin embargo, un tercer e insiste apartado se abría paso entre sus capas de pensamiento: Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Palpatine amplió su sonrisa, desenlazando sus dedos y colocando sus brazos ceremoniosamente sobre los brazos de su silla. Había pensado que romper a Kenobi iba a llevar más tiempo, pero la escena de un beso robado se repetía constantemente en la mente de Anakin. El chico estaba definitivamente cautivado con el Jedi, prácticamente enamorado estúpidamente de un hombre al que apenas conocía. Suprimió una risa que se le antojaba, acercando una mano a su taza y deteniéndose centímetros antes de alcanzarla, recordando repentinamente que el líquido estaba demasiado frío como para resultar agradable.

Se preguntaba exactamente que estaría pasando por las mente de Kenobi en estos momentos, cómo se sentiría el pequeño miembro de Consejo al no poder evitar una atracción por un joven ignorante y casado. En cualquier caso, esto significaba que podría adelantar sus planes, añadiendo esa pizca de drama al inminente romance para conseguir aplastar cualquier resistencia que Kenobi tuviera.

"Y dime, Anakin," el Canciller detuvo el discurso insulso de Anakin en la primera oportunidad que encontró. El muchacho cerró la boca, sonrió y asintió, educado y tan deliciosamente maleable que Palpatine se sintió tentado de abrirle los ojos al lado Oscuro definitivamente; pero no, era demasiado pronto. "¿Qué te parece Obi-Wan Kenobi? Un hombre interesante¿no crees?"

La reacción fue inmediata, sutil, inapreciable para alguien que no fuese Palpatine. Un pequeño cambio de postura, un movimiento de ojos y oh, ese maravilloso cambio alrededor de Anakin, en la Fuerza.

"¿Obi-Wan?"

"Sí, Anakin. Sabes cuál es mi opinión acerca de la Orden, pero el maestro Kenobi es ciertamente un hombre excepcional," Palpatine se detuvo – una pausa de efecto – y continuó, "en todos los sentidos¿no crees?"

"Er... si, interesante y... es, es agradable."

"Claro. Bien, Anakin," Palpatine se levantó de su asiento, comenzando a rodear su mesa al mismo tiempo que Anakin se ponía de pie. "Si me disculpas, una aburrida reunión política va a tener lugar aquí. Dudo que las diatribas repetitivas que se expondrán te resulten entretenidas."

"Esta bien, Canciller. Ha sido un placer, como siempre," Anakin sonrió, y Palpatine se reprimió de imitar el gesto. El joven era tan influenciable que resultaba incluso adorable. "Creo que–"

"Anakin."

Anakin giró sobre sus propios pies, observando que dos nuevos personajes habían aparecido en la habitación. Padmé, indiscutiblemente convocada a la mencionada reunión y, como siempre, tras ella, Obi-Wan. Anakin le ofreció una media sonrisa al Jedi, obligándose después a llevar sus ojos hasta su esposa.

"Padmé, ya me estaba yendo. Te veré más tarde en casa¿supongo?"

"Si, por supuesto," la sala entonces, permaneció en silencio.

Palpatine tuvo que utilizar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no estallar en sonoras carcajadas. La tensión en el ambiente era tan densa que resultaba casi visible y sus tres marionetas parecían consciente de ello. La senadora siempre había sido demasiado intuitiva para su propio bien, y no solo era capaz de reconocer la mentira en la que se había convertido su matrimonio, sino también la nueva inclinación que los intereses de su marido parecían haber tomado. El gran Obi-Wan Kenobi, compuesto y tan perfectamente protegido por impenetrables escudos estaba tan confuso y perdido que resultaba casi triste. Si hubiese sabido que tan sólo necesitaba a Anakin para crear tal contrariada mezcla dentro de Kenobi, los habría hecho conocerse mucho antes.

"Canciller," a pesar de sus debacles internos, Obi-Wan fue el primero en reaccionar, ofreciéndole a Palpatine una inclinación de cabeza.

"Maestro Kenobi, senadora. Sin duda el resto de congregados estará al llegar,"antes de que acabara de pronunciar sus palabras, el senador Bail Organa atravesó la puerta del despacho, seguido de Mon Mothma.

Anakin, sintiendo que pronto muchas más personas harían acto de presencia, se despidió educadamente y abandonó la habitación, no sin detenerse de forma inconsciente a acariciar la palma abierta de Obi-Wan.

Palpatine giró sobre sus propios talones, sonriendo imperceptiblemente. Esto iba a ser más fácil de lo que había creído.

* * *

Cuando Mace había propuesto una investigación del pasado de Anakin, Obi-Wan había considerado la idea absurda, por no decir innecesaria. Anakin no tenía nada que esconder, y Obi-Wan no quería perder su confianza por una nimiedad como aquella. Por supuesto, Obi-Wan no le había dicho eso a Mace, y éste había hecho tanta investigación como había querido. Sorprendentemente, había más detrás de Anakin de lo que éste había dicho.

Obi-Wan apoyó los codos sobre la barandilla del balcón; suspiró. Ciertamente Anakin no tenía por qué confiar en él, pero Obi-Wan había esperado que así lo hiciera. Los datos que Mace le había proporcionado acerca del joven esposo de la senadora Amidala eran ciertamente intrigantes. Tal vez Obi-Wan tenía que haberse preguntado por qué Anakin no había hecho referencia a su estado en la Fuerza después de que Obi-Wan lo había mencionado, o tal vez el efecto que Anakin tenía sobre él le estaba haciendo perder su capacidad deductiva. O cualquier otra capacidad.

Obi-Wan se llevó la mano al rostro y se restregó los ojos, intentado enfocarse. Pero enfocarse cuando Anakin estaba en sus alrededores, incluso aunque fuese una habitación distinta, comenzaba a resultarle más complicado por momentos. No solo era la Fuerza alrededor de Anakin, sino él mismo, sus ojos, sus manos y oh, esos labios que se habían atrevido a besar los suyos, robándole toda capacidad de raciocinio. Aún ahora, podía sentir un suave cosquilleo, el recuerdo de un beso, y la promesa de otros si tan sólo él lo permitía. Pero eso, por supuesto, no podía hacerlo.

"¿Molesto?" Obi-Wan giró el rostro hacia Anakin, quien, con una medio sonrisa, se reclinaba contra el marco de las dobles puertas cristalinas que daban paso al balcón.

"No, por supuesto que no," Anakin abandonó su posición y comenzó a caminar hasta él, mientras que Obi-Wan devolvía sus ojos hacia los rascacielos de Coruscant. Cuando Anakin le alcanzó, se colocó a su lado, imitando su postura.

Era fácil. Era extremadamente fácil observar el horizonte con Anakin, permanecer en un silencio cómodo, pretendiendo que no les unía más que el poco conocimiento que hubieran podido adquirir del otro en unos cuantos días. Era mucho más fácil que reconocer que había algo más, que lo había habido antes de que se llegaran a conocer y que lo habría por mucho tiempo más. Era muy fácil, pero no era real.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" inquirió Obi-Wan tras unos minutos que habían parecido más cortos de lo que en realidad habían sido. Anakin giró el rostro, encontrando los ojos de Obi-Wan con los suyos propios.

"¿A qué te refieres?" la pregunta y la expresión del más joven denotaban su confusión, su curiosidad, pero un vestigio de reconocimiento brillaba en sus ojos. Obi-Wan medio sonrió, sin ofrecer respuesta alguna.

Anakin bajó la mirada, la devolvió al frente. En algún momento él iba a saberlo¿no es así? En cualquier caso, no era un hecho _tan_ importante, no era más que una parte de su pasado, una decisión ya tomada. Aunque tal vez, para Obi-Wan era algo más, la pieza que encajaba el puzzle.

"No sé de que hablas," susurró Anakin, dejando que fuese Obi-Wan quien decidiera el rumbo de esta conversación. Obi-Wan bufó ligeramente, se encogió de hombros y buscó la mano de Anakin con la suya. Sus dedos se entrelazaron, y eso fue suficiente para que los ojos del más joven volvieran a los suyos.

"Cuando te dije que eras poderoso en la Fuerza... tú ya lo sabías. Un Jedi te encontró a los nueve años, Qui-Gon Jinn–"

"No sé si debería sentirme ofendido porque te hayas tomado la libertad de investigar mi pasado, pero supongo que ya no tiene importancia," Anakin bajó los ojos, observó sus dedos entrelazados. "Qui-Gon me ofreció todo lo que yo había querido, a cambio de dejar a mi madre atrás. Tuve que tomar una decisión, y eso fue lo que hice."

"Anakin, podrías haber sido... Aunque supongo que discutir sobre los y si no resulta productivo," Obi-Wan suspiró, se encogió de hombros, inseguro de si quería encontrar una razón para acusar a Anakin o si tan sólo quería perderse en el tacto de sus manos. "Fue allí donde conociste a Padmé¿no es así?"

"Parece que estás muy bien informado de–"

"Yo estaba allí Anakin. Qui-Gon Jinn era mi maestro; lo que me sorprende es que jamás te mencionara, alguien con tanto poder..."

"Dijo que volvería," musitó Anakin, alzando los ojos de nuevo. "Nunca lo hizo. Supongo que incluso los más nobles acaban perdiendo la fe en mi."

"Qui-Gon murió Anakin, y con él toda noticia de tu existencia."

"Lo siento," la respuesta de Anakin fue inmediata, un susurro de perdón hacia el que recordaba como un héroe de leyenda.

"Fue hace muchos años, Anakin... Le habló de ti al Consejo días antes y ellos mantuvieron tus datos en los archivos, pero decidieron que eras demasiado mayor... Qui-Gon hubiese conseguido convencerle, él hub–"

"Eso no importa, Obi-Wan, ya no. Tomé mi decisión, tal vez la incorrecta...," Anakin se encogió de hombros. "Nadie puede asegurarlo."

"Pero–"

"En cualquier caso, la vida de Jedi no es para mi," las palabras salieron de la boca de Anakin con tanta convicción que Obi-Wan se estremeció involuntariamente, buscando los ojos de Anakin con los suyos.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?"

"Ese Código vuestro, esas... palabras que son más importantes que nada en el mundo. No hay pasión, no hay emoción, no hay amor... yo no podría."

"Solo dices eso porque no lo entiendes, porque no–"

"Obi-Wan, yo lo respeto, lo admiro, los Jedi sois... los héroes del mundo, pero yo no habría sido feliz en ese tipo de vida."

"Porque eres tan feliz ahora, claro."

Anakin apretó los labios con fuerza, convirtiéndolos en una fina y tensa línea. Parecía que por primera vez, Obi-Wan había saltado, había dado a un interruptor de lo que podía ser una furiosa honestidad, marcada por suaves gestos casi imperceptibles. Los ojos de Obi-Wan habían roto el contacto con los suyos, su mano se había apartado de la de Anakin. Una recriminación ante sus acciones, ante su decisión, completamente irracional, casi absurda. Hiriente.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?" inquirió Anakin en un susurro, observando su mano, que se había quedado flotando en el aire al perder la de Obi-Wan. "Después de todo, tú apenas me conoces."

* * *

Correr era fácil, y por eso Anakin lo hacia. Su tobillo izquierdo, aquel que se había dañado durante un accidente en una carrera de vainas, llevaba quejándose algunos días, pero el pequeño pinchazo de dolor no podía eclipsar la liberación que correr ofrecía. Cuando alcanzaba la velocidad adecuada, incluso su cabello, pegado a la frente por el sudor, se desprendía de su prisión y ondeaba contra el viento, rizos claros marcando el mismo ritmo que sus piernas.

Correr era fácil. Mientras sus músculos se flexionaban, produciendo el movimiento exacto, ensayado, grabado en su cabeza hasta resultar inconsciente, su figura parecía ser parte del paisaje que le rodeaba, tan sólo un vestigio de un ser humano perdido en su propio mundo. Mientras corría, no había reglas, ni problemas, ni sueños, no tenía que lidiar con su fracasada relación con su mujer, con sus hijos aún no nacidos y, sobre todo, con Obi-Wan.

No tenía que hacerlo y, sin embargo, era la único que cruzaba su cabeza. Pero no, mientras corría tenía que olvidar. Tenía que hacerlo. Debía apartar por un tiempo el rostro de Obi-Wan de su cabeza, aquella mirada recriminatoria que parecía haberse quedado grabada en su cabeza. No, que se fastidiara Obi-Wan y sus dudas personales, esa confusión reinante que le había obligado a separarse de sus labios. Y aún así... pero Anakin estaba corriendo, rápidamente, sin pensar, escuchando el sonido de sus propios pies contra la tierra mojada, permitiendo que pequeños charcos de lluvia acumulada le empaparan las perneras del pantalón.

Una punzada más dolorosa que las demás en su tobillo le hizo trastabillar, pero fue lo suficientemente rápido como para continuar su carrera. Torció el gesto al comenzar a ser consciente del dolor, pero no disminuyó la velocidad. Abrió la boca, dejando que el aire se adentrara en sus pulmones a través de sus labios entreabiertos y lamió el sudor que comenzaba a acumularse sobre ellos.

¿Quién demonios era Obi-Wan para juzgarle, de todas formas¿Por qué debería importarle a Anakin lo que él pensara? Pero le importaba, más de lo estaba dispuesto a admitirse a sí mismo. Tal vez, si Obi-Wan no hubiese aparecido en su vida las cosas hubiesen sido más fáciles. Aun así, Anakin no podía encontrar nada en su interior que no quisiera estar junto a Obi-Wan, entre sus brazos, pegado a sus labios.

Anakin suspiró y, antes de poder hacer nada, su cuerpo se vio precipitado hacia delante. Se sostuvo antes de que su rostro chocara contra el suelo, rapándose las manos en el proceso. Sin embargo, los pequeños rasguños resultaban insulsos comparados con el dolor punzante que rodeaba ahora su tobillo y parte de su pierna izquierda.

"¡Maldita sea!" el grito salió de su garganta más por frustración que por dolor pero, en cualquier caso, fue suficiente para calmar la furia acumulada momentáneamente.

Anakin se llevó las manos al tobillo, observando una hinchazón leve comenzando a tomar un color cercano al púrpura. La tocó suavemente, pero el simple roce con la piel fue suficiente para acumular algunas lágrimas tras sus ojos. Apoyó las manos contra el suelo y, tras varios movimientos forzados decorados con algunas maldiciones, se puso de pie sobre un solo pie, evitando apoyar la pierna dolorida.

El camino hasta sus apartamentos resultó doloroso e incómodo, suficiente para que algunas de las lágrimas abandonaran sus ojos y resbalaran por sus mejillas. Dolía, Dios, cómo dolía y cuando llegó al apartamento, el dolor pareció aumentar al comprobar que estaba vacío.

"¿Obi-Wan?" su voz había disminuido hasta ser un susurro y, como las últimas veces que había realizado la llamada, no recibió respuesta alguna.

Daría cualquier cosa por caer entre los brazos fuertes y seguros de Obi-Wan, pero tan sólo consiguió caer en la cama, agotado, dolorido, infinitamente solo y ahogado en traicioneras lágrimas. Después de todo, Anakin no podía recordar un segundo de su vida en el que había sido completamente feliz, y maldito sea Obi-Wan por recordárselo y no estar allí para borrar sus lágrimas.

* * *

Obi-Wan no estaba muy seguro de si lo que sus sentidos le decían era real o tan sólo un resquicio perdido, pero agradeció que Padmé desapareciera tras las dobles puertas de su baño durante un tiempo. Sus pasos le llevaron automáticamente a la habitación matrimonial que ella compartía con su marido y, como había sospechado, allí estaba Anakin, tumbado sobre la cama, abrazado a la almohada y claramente despierto, a pesar de que sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados.

Obi-Wan se acercó hasta él, deteniéndose junto a la cama y observando los rastros de lágrimas sobre sus mejillas. Mientras se mordía el labio, se sentó al borde de la cama, apoyando una mano sobre el brazo de Anakin.

"Anakin," no recibió respuesta, aunque tampoco la estaba esperando.

Aquella tarde no había habido gritos entre ellos, ni siquiera un gran intercambio de palabras y, sin embargo, los rastros de palabras hirientes habían creado una brecha. Anakin se había visto tan dolido, había replicado a su comentario con palabras tan agudas, colocadas entre sus labios con el único fin de despertar algo en Obi-Wan, tal vez furia, tal vez dolor.

"Anakin," sacudió con suavidad el hombro del más joven, pero éste permaneció impasivo. "Anakin, sé que estás despierto," esta vez, Anakin sacudió el hombro, apartando su mano con un gesto brusco. Obi-Wan, sin variar su expresión, colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Anakin una vez más. "Anakin¿qui–" pero una vez más el joven hizo un movimiento brusco, obligándole a apartar la mano. "Anakin, p–"

"¿Quieres dejarme en paz?" Anakin se irguió sobre la cama, clavando un par de ojos rojos sobre Obi-Wan, que se echó para atrás instintivamente. Bajando la cabeza ligeramente, Obi-Wan asintió.

"Esta bien," pero antes de que Obi-Wan llegara a levantarse, Anakin ya estaba arrepentido de sus palabras.

"Obi-Wan, espera," Anakin se levantó rápidamente, su brazo alargado hacia la figura de Obi-Wan, solo para recibir una punzada de dolor sobre su tobillo, del que ya se había olvidado, y caer hacia delante. Esta vez, sin embargo, los brazos de Obi-Wan se interpusieron entre él y el suelo.

El rostro de Anakin quedó hundido en el pecho de Obi-Wan, sus manos agarrando sus hombros con fuerza. Obi-Wan rodeó su cintura con los brazos y le hizo erguirse, obligándole una vez más, a mantener el equilibrio sobre un solo pie.

"Vamos," Obi-Wan les movió unos centímetros y, segundos después, ambos estaban sentados sobre la cama, los brazos de Anakin aferrándose al cuello de Obi-Wan, su rostro hundiéndose en el hueco de su hombro, respirando un aroma que ya comenzaba a ser familiar.

Obi-Wan apretó a Anakin contra sí de forma casi inconsciente, acariciando con lentitud su espalda, de arriba abajo, en círculos imaginarios. Sintió los músculos de Anakin perder la tensión, relajándose completamente entre sus brazos, abandonándose a la sensación de protección que Obi-Wan emanaba. Obi-Wan cerró los ojos, llevó una mano hasta los rizos suaves de Anakin y se dejó llevar sin más, intentando olvidar el constante repiqueteo de su conciencia. Un Jedi no forma ataduras. Todo muere eventualmente, todo pasa, amor y dolor por igual y por eso, un Jedi no se permite ataduras a un mundo terrenal que esta destinado a abandonar. Como Jedi, desear deslizarse en una pasión incomprensible y convertirse en el algo más de Anakin, le hacia sentirse enfermo, pero como Obi-Wan, como persona, desear a Anakin parecía tan naturalmente correcto que no podía ser malo.

"No fuiste justo conmigo," susurró Anakin contra su cuello, obligándole a abrir los ojos. "Ese comentario–"

"Lo sé, y lo siento," Obi-Wan se apartó unos milímetros, permitiendo que Anakin alzara el rostro y le mirara directamente a los ojos. "Yo no debí..."

"Me gusta que seas honesto conmigo; la gente no suele tomarme suficientemente en serio como para ser honesta conmigo."

"No hables así," la mano de Obi-Wan descendió desde sus rizos hasta su cuello, acariciando la piel suave con un pulgar firme, "no digas esas cosas," Anakin medio sonrió.

"Pero si es verdad, por eso me gusta que tú seas honesto... pero por favor, no me juzgues. Ya tengo demasiada gente alrededor diciéndome lo que tengo que hacer y no–"

"Esta bien," Obi-Wan sonrió, y Anakin no pudo más que corresponder el gesto. "¿Qué le pasa a tu tobillo?" inquirió Obi-Wan entonces, cambiando el tono que la conversación había tomado y obligándose a separarse de Anakin antes de... antes de hacer algo inapropiado. Anakin alzó la pierna con el tobillo enrojecido hasta la cama.

"Tuve un accidente cuando era pequeño y a veces se hincha, pero no es grave," Obi-Wan rodeó el tobillo de Anakin con ambas manos, haciéndole apoyar el pie sobre su muslo y examinando la hinchazón con dedos suaves. Apretó ligeramente sobre un punto y Anakin profirió un sonoro ow. "Duele, pero mañana estará mejor."

"¿Seguro¿No deberías ver a un médico o ponerte algo o–" Anakin llevó una mano hasta la que Obi-Wan apoyaba sobre la hinchazón, cortando su perorata.

"Esta bien."

"¿Qué te hiciste?" Obi-Wan alzó el rostro, manteniendo el pie de Anakin sobre su muslo y dejando que su pulgar acariciara la piel dañado con suavidad.

"Choqué con mi vaina contra una roca y salí disparado a unos cuantos metros de distancia, así que supongo que tuve suerte de hacerme solo eso."

"Podrías haberte roto la cabeza... ¿vainas? Pensé que los humanos no corrían en ese tipo de carreras," Anakin sonrió, echándose ligeramente hacia atrás y sosteniéndose sobre sus codos.

"Yo sí. Me encantaba y era bueno. Estoy arreglando un speeder, dándole un poco más de velocidad y poniéndole unos cuantos accesorios al motor. Cuando este listo va a correr como nada," Obi-Wan sonrió, observando cómo los ojos de Anakin brillaban ante la idea de maquinaria veloz. "¡Me encantaría pilotar una nave Jedi¿Me dejarías?" Obi-Wan arqueó una ceja como toda respuesta. Los padawans más jóvenes no podían pilotar, jamás le permitirían tal cosa a un civil, por muchas carreras de vainas previas que llevara sobre el cuerpo. "Er... ¿por fi? Si no me dejas me veré obligado a poner mi carita de perro apaleado y debes saber que es irresistible," Obi-Wan se rió suavemente.

"¿Ah, si?"

"Por supuesto, resulto tan adorable que no podrás negarme nada."

"A ver."

"¿Y desvelarte mi arma secreta? No, te pillaré por sorpresa cuando menos te lo esperes."

"Est–"

"¿Interrumpo?" ambos hombres llevaron el rostro hacia la puerta, desde donde eran observados por una Padmé ataviada en ropajes más cómodos que los que había llevado durante el día (por supuesto, el concepto de comodidad de la mujer era relativo: dormía con camisones con perlas como mangas...).

"Ehh... Padmé, hola. No, es solo que... me caí al correr esta tarde, mi vieja herida¿recuerdas?" Padmé no se molestó en asentir, adentrándose un par de pasos en la habitación. Obi-Wan se preguntó exactamente cuanto tiempo llevaba allí.

"Te llevaba doliendo estos días y te dije que no fueras a correr. Si te dignaras a escucharme..." Padmé dejó arrastrar las sílabas ligeramente, clavando una mirada en Obi-Wan, sentado sobre _su_ cama, riéndose con _su_ marido.

"Yo... estará afuera si me necesita, senadora."

"Por supuesto, Obi-Wan... afuera."

* * *


	8. La unión

**dama de luna: **pobre Obi, verdad? Padmé tratandolo tan mal... pues los exámenes ahí van, y tú? Bien, seguro. Un beso!

**Phoenix: **gracias! Un beso!

**Agus y Moony: **vaya, pues mándale saludos a tu hermana, me alegro de tener nueva gente por aquí. Un beso, como siempre!

Siento la tardanza, pero estoy de exámenes!

Un beso!

Monchy

* * *

_Capítulo VIII: La unión_

"… I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you…" _You're beautiful, _James Blunt

_El rostro de Padmé era un mapa de sentimientos encontrados. Las líneas de su frente marcaban furia contenida, su mirada un terror inusitado en ella, la curva de sus labios dolor. Sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a las sábanas blancas que la rodeaban, sus nudillos tornándose cada vez más blancos, sus dedos contorsionándose en posiciones imposibles. A pesar de todo, de la sangre, del dolor, del abatimiento, tan sólo pequeños suspiros, algunos más altos que otros, abandonaban su boca entre dientes apretados._

_Al lado de la figura tendida de la senadora, Obi-Wan hundía las manos en los bolsillos de su amplia túnica, visiblemente aturdido. Su expresión permanecía serena, casi impasible, pero sus ojos, clavados en Padmé, lucían frenéticos, cambiando constantemente de un azul brillante a un verde oscuro, las pupilas dilatadas._

_Y Anakin... Anakin no estaba allí. Su mujer estaba dando a luz, perdiendo sangre, asustada, pero a su lado no estaba su marido, sino el hombre que probablemente era el amante de su marido. Anakin quiso gritar, desgarrarse la voz aullando el nombre de su esposa, o tal vez el del Jedi que la acompañaba, pero no podía hacerlo, no podía hacer nada... porque no estaba allí._

_Un grito repentino abandonó la garganta de Padmé, y cuando Obi-Wan alargó una mano temblorosa hacia ella, la tomó con fuerza, apretando los dedos largos entre los suyos. Los labios de Obi-Wan se movieron articulando alguna palabra, pero él no podía escuchar, una vez más... porque no estaba allí. ¿Dónde estaba? Su mujer se estaba muriendo¿dónde estaba él?_

_Anakin intentó forzar sus pulmones, atravesar la barrera blanquecina que le impedía llegar a la escena, gritar, gritar con fuerza hasta que su garganta no pudiera sostener otro sonido, gritar y gritar y gritar y gritar... _

"¡Anakin!"

Cuando la voz familiar pronunció su nombre, Anakin detuvo sus gritos de forma inconsciente, abriendo los ojos de golpe. Sus retinas se quejaron, obligándole a mirar a la realidad a través de ojos entreabiertos. La realidad... ¡sí! Porque esto lo era: él, tumbado en su cama y Obi-Wan sentado a su lado, sosteniendo sus hombros con fuerza y mirándole con un rastro de preocupación en los ojos.

"¿Ob... Obi-Wan!" cuando su mente racionalizó la situación, su cuerpo no tardó ni dos segundos en abalanzarse contra el pecho de Obi-Wan, comenzando a respirar calmadamente solo cuando los brazos fuertes le rodearon.

"Solo era un sueño," susurró Obi-Wan contra su cuello, acariciándole la espalda desnuda con manos suaves.

"¿Un sueño?"

"Un sueño," repitió Obi-Wan, apartándose un poco de él. Obi-Wan llevó las manos hasta su rostro, borrando las lágrimas involuntarias que habían abandonado sus ojos.

"¿Estaba... estaba gritando?" inquirió Anakin, deslizando las manos que se aferraban a los hombros de Obi-Wan hasta su pecho. Obi-Wan tan sólo asintió, alzando el rostro de Anakin con ambas manos y observando sus ojos, dos puntos brillantes en la habitación poco iluminada.

"Será mejor que vuelvas a dormir, tienes mal aspecto."

"No," Anakin negó con la cabeza exageradamente, aferrando la ropa de Obi-Wan con fuerza. "No puedo dormir, cuando duermo Padmé se muere, ella... ella–"

"Anakin solo es un sueño."

"No, no, yo no... no puedo, no puedo soñar, no puedo verla..."

"Esta bien, esta bien," Obi-Wan apoyó una mano contra la frente de Anakin, se acercó a él. "Ven aquí," Anakin cerró los ojos instintivamente, sintiéndose repentinamente cansado, como nunca lo había estado. Sintió sus sentidos comenzar a entumecerse, las fuerzas comenzar a abandonarle, sus miembros comenzar a deslizarse contra la cama mientras un suave susurro en su cabeza parecía rodearle, nublarle el pensamiento, comenzar a...

"¿Qué, qué estás..." pero Obi-Wan le cayó con un suave siseo, y pronto dejó de sentirse capaz de hablar. Dejó caer su peso contra Obi-Wan, deslizándose entre las manos invisibles que parecían guiarle a la inconsciencia y, antes de caer profundamente dormido, sólo fue consciente de suave olor de Obi-Wan contra su nariz.

Obi-Wan sostuvo el cuerpo dormido de Anakin durante unos segundos y después lo tumbó sobre la cama, cubriéndole con las sábanas que se había arremolinado alrededor de su cintura.

"¿Qué acabas de hacer?" Obi-Wan giró el rostro hacia Padmé, una sonrisa suave entre los labios. La senadora, vestida con una gruesa bata azul y los rizos mojados cayendo sobre los hombros, caminó los pasos que la separaban del Jedi y de la cama donde Anakin dormía.

"Utilizar la Fuerza para inducirle el sueño," explicó Obi-Wan, levantándose de la cama, "así no soñará," Padmé arrugó el gesto, llevando los ojos hasta la figura de tendida de su marido.

"¿No le hará daño?"

"Yo nunca haría da–"

"No, por supuesto," Padmé alzó una mano, deteniendo la réplica de Obi-Wan con un gesto despectivo y sentándose sobre la cama en el hueco que antes había ocupado él. "Tú no le harías daño," Padmé llevó una mano hasta el cabello de Anakin, apartando algunos rizos de su rostro, "tú te preocupas por él¿no?" la senadora alzó la mirada, su mano aún enterrada en el cabello de Anakin pero sus ojos fijos en Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan apartó los ojos, miró hacia la puerta.

"¿Tiene muchas pesadillas?" inquirió. Padmé medio sonrió, devolviendo la mirada a su marido.

"Desde siempre, pero no habla de ellas," una sonrisa agria marcando las facciones suaves, "al menos no conmigo."

* * *

Anakin cerró la puerta tras de sí ahogando un suspiro. Sabía de sobra que Padmé podía ser de lo más irritable si se la molestaba cuando estaba trabajando¿pero cómo iba a saber él que tenía trabajo pendiente? Tenía suerte de haberse llevado tan sólo un par de comentarios ácidos. Padmé podía dar verdadero miedo si se lo proponía. Incluso si no se lo proponía.

"¿Estás bien?" inquirió Obi-Wan desde el sofá cuando le vio aparecer.

"Si, ahora sí... ¿qué fue exactamente lo que me hiciste antes?" Anakin caminó hasta Obi-Wan, dejándose caer en el sofá a su lado. "¿Algún tipo de truco con la Fuerza?"

"Solo te induje el sueño, tenías cara de necesitarlo," Anakin sonrió, asintiendo.

"Gra–"

"¿Disculpe?" ambos giraron el rostro hacia una de las ayudantes de Padmé, que acababa de entrar a la habitación con una taza de té entre las manos.

"¿Sí, er... Tarmé?"

"La senadora me pidió que le dijera que está trabajando y necesita privacidad."

"Si, claro, gracias," Tarmé hizo una leve reverencia y continuó su camino, abandonando la habitación tras las puertas dobles del despacho de Padmé. "A buenas horas, cuando ya la he molestado y sufrido las consecuencias," Obi-Wan sonrió.

"¿Cómo las distingues?" inquirió Obi-Wan, señalando hacia el lugar donde Tarmé había estado segundos atrás.

"No lo hago," Anakin se encogió de hombros. "Se visten todas igual y llevan tanto maquillaje... deberían llevar etiquetas con sus nombres o algo," Obi-Wan se rió suavemente, cruzándose de brazos.

"Por cierto, quería preguntarte... esas pesadillas, sueños¿son muy frecuentes?"

"Si, siempre he tenido sueños repetitivos y extraños, pero el caso es que son tan tangibles... como si fuesen reales, tal vez un futuro cercano," Anakin suspiró, llevándose las manos al cuello. "A veces me vuelven loco."

"He pensado que, tal vez, si tú quieres, podría enseñarte unos rudimentos básicos de meditación."

"¿Meditación?"

"Puede ayudarte a levantar algunas barreras básicas que tal vez prevengan parte de los sueños. Tú no serías consciente de ella, claro, y no podrías controlarlas, y tal vez no sirva de nada, pero–"

"¿Quieres enseñarme algún tipo de truco Jedi?" Obi-Wan sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

"No es un truco Jedi, es solo meditación básica," Anakin asintió, pensativo. Lo que Obi-Wan no había mencionado, por supuesto, era que un mínimo de control sobre la mente de Anakin podría disminuir el efecto que tenía sobre su mente. En cualquier caso, le estaba proponiendo a Anakin lo que se recomendaba en la Orden ante usuarios de la Fuerza sin entrenar. Rudimentos, nada más.

"Esta bien, claro."

Una hora después, Anakin, sentado en el suelo frente a Obi-Wan, abrió un solo ojo, observando el rostro completamente relajado del Jedi. Suspiró y volvió a cerrar el ojo, echando los hombros hacia atrás y estirando los músculos entumecidos. Busca tu centro, había dicho Obi-Wan, déjate llevar, relájate, deja tu mente en blanco. Sus dedos comenzaron a tamborilear sobre su rodilla cuando Anakin se dio cuenta de que esta vez tampoco iba a funcionar.

Cuando una mano caliente se posó sobre la suya, deteniendo su movimiento, se sobresaltó.

"Creo que no estás entendiendo el concepto de relajarse."

"Pero es que me aburro," Anakin abrió los ojos, quejándose como un crío enfadado. "Se supone que la Fuerza es algo excitante, no esto..." Obi-Wan puso los ojos en blanco, suspirando.

"Hemos tenido la misma discusión hace cinco minutos."

"Bueno, a lo mejor es que no sirvo para esto," Anakin bajó los hombros, derrotado. Obi-Wan suspiró, negando con la cabeza y entonces, alzó amabas manos, mostrándole a Anakin las palmas, ante lo que Anakin arqueó una ceja.

"Dame las manos, voy a guiarte yo, pero tendremos que ir con cuidado," Anakin llevó las manos hasta las de Obi-Wan, entrelazando sus dedos con suavidad. "Tienes que concentrarte y sobre todo no perderte."

"¿Perderme?"

"Solo ten cuidado."

Obi-Wan cerró los ojos, y Anakin imitó el gesto. Instantáneamente, una sensación extraña comenzó a inundarle, algo parecido a un susurro, una ligera presión sobre lo que ahora parecía ser un mundo intangible a su alrededor. Apretó las manos de Obi-Wan entre las suyas, repentinamente consciente de cada rasgo de su piel, casi como si fuese la suya propia. Abrió la boca, dejándose inundar por una sensación que era el olor de Obi-Wan, su tacto, una llamada perdida.

Anakin sintió como se quedaba sin aire. Sus pulmones se contrajeron con fuerza, pero algo los aplastaba, obligándole a abrir la boca en busca de oxígeno y, sin embargo, nada le alcanzaba. Se sintió aislado, ahogándose y, aún así, una brillante luz frente a sus ojos impidiéndole caer en la angustia. Cerró la boca, apretó los ojos, buscó las manos de Obi-Wan y, entonces, comenzó a respirar con normalidad.

Anakin abrió los ojos, sintiéndose capaz de verlo todo sin ver nada, consciente de su cuerpo aunque no podía sentirlo. Alzó una mano en busca de Obi-Wan, consciente de que tanto su extremidad como el Jedi estaban allí a pesar de que tan sólo eran una idea, una sensación que se mezclaba con todas las demás. Anakin giró sobre sí mismo, perdiéndose en la luz brillante que lo rodeaba, deseando explorar cada rincón de este nuevo lugar subconsciente. Caminó hacia delante, hacia tras, cayó hacia abajo, voló hacia arriba, todo ello sin moverse del mismo sitio, sujeto tan sólo por la presencia constante de Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan le sintió alejarse repentinamente, sin previo aviso. La presencia de Anakin pareció perderse repentinamente, cayendo hacia un pozo negro que no podía alcanzar. Sintió una punzada de pánico, tan suya como de Anakin y entonces, intentó gritar su nombre, pero ningún sonido abandonó su garganta. Obi-Wan alargó un brazo hacia Anakin, buscando el resquicio de algo que le permitiera aferrarse a él. Obi-Wan dejó caer sus escudos más superficiales, localizando los rudimentos de algún tipo de camino que parecía llevar hasta Anakin. Se guió por ellos y entonces, con un flash de agonizante deseo, todos sus muros se rompieron, creando una línea de unión de lo que tan sólo habían sido unos rudimentos. Obi-Wan sintió una explosión de luz blanca tras los ojos, nauseas mezclándose con necesidad y entonces, abrió los ojos.

Las manos de Obi-Wan sostenían el rostro de Anakin, sus labios contra los de Anakin, presionando contra piel suave con seguridad. Obi-Wan se separó de Anakin, sobresaltado, repentinamente consciente de su propio cuerpo. Anakin parpadeó un par de veces, aparentemente tan sorprendido como el propio Obi-Wan.

"Yo... yo... lo siento," Obi-Wan pronunció las palabras con voz ronca y, sin decir más, se levantó y corrió hacia el baño, ignorando la llamada de Anakin.

Encerrado tras las puertas del baño, Obi-Wan se cubrió el rostro con las manos, ahogando un quejido mordiéndose el labio. ¿Qué había hecho, qué había hecho, qué había hecho, qué había hecho?

Había tomado los rudimentos de algo desconocido y había formado una unión. Una unión mental con Anakin. Obi-Wan se apretó los lados de su cabeza con las manos, sintiendo un palpitar incómodo. Una unión... Una unión que Anakin no podía sentir. Las olas de Fuerza de Anakin resultaban completamente desconcertantes, por lo que el lazo parecía querer compensar contra su cabeza, golpeando sus escudos con fuerza, buscando algún tipo de balance entre dos mentes sin conexión.

"¡Fuerza!" Obi-Wan se sostuvo contra el lavabo, observó su reflejo en el espejo.

Lo quisiera o no, Anakin era ahora parte de él.

* * *

Padmé cerró la puerta con tanto sigilo como la había abierto, no queriendo llamar la atención de los dos hombres de la habitación contigua aunque sospechaba que ni una banda sinfónica les habría distraído.

Se llevó una mano al pecho y cerró los ojos durante unos segundos. Cuando los volvió a abrir giró sobre sus propios pies y caminó hasta su tocador, sentándose frente al espejo con pesadez. Mientras observaba su propio reflejo, se preguntó si lo que acababa de ver había sido el primer beso o tan sólo uno de tantos. Se rió suavemente, negando con la cabeza. ¿Realmente importaba?

Sus ojos habían registrado, sin sorpresa alguna, cómo Obi-Wan, las manos sobre el rostro de Anakin, se inclinaba hasta besar sus labios con suavidad. Había sido apenas un roce, un toque de labios contra labios y, aun así, íntimo e infinitamente erótico. Jamás habría creído a Anakin capaz de tal suavidad y, sin embargo, sus labios había parecido seda contra los de Obi-Wan.

Padmé se había sentido – ¡se sentía! – furiosa y humillada, pero ni un ápice de tristeza le cruzaba el cuerpo. Había decidido encerrarse en su habitación y no montar una escena, después de todo, tendría que soportar la presencia de Obi-Wan hasta que el Consejo Jedi decidiera que ya no era necesario. Suspiró.

Se sentía derrotada. Después de todo, artimañas y palabras no le había servido de nada, pues Anakin había acabado finalmente entre los brazos de Obi-Wan, un miembro masculino del Consejo Jedi. Casi era gracioso. Tenía que haber sabido que nada iba a funcionar desde el momento en que observó la forma en la que Obi-Wan y Anakin se miraban. Anakin jamás la había mirado a ella de esa forma, y ella ciertamente no le había mirado a él así. Anakin y ella, jamás, ni siquiera cuando no había fuerza humana capaz de sacarles de una cama, habían compartido ese vínculo intangible que unía a su marido con el Jedi.

Dormé si la había mirado como Anakin miraba a Obi-Wan, con pureza y algo cercano a la adoración. A veces, cuando la ayudaba a colocarse sus aparatosos vestidos, la mano de su ayudante se escapaba de su camino y acariciaba piel suave, y eso parecía suficiente para hacerla feliz; también cuando dejaba que sus dedos se enredaran entre los cabellos de Padmé o cuando la senadora le ofrecía una sonrisa satisfecha. Dormé la había querido y el problema de Padmé era que ella no sabía querer.

Casi le parecía lógico que Anakin hubiese encontrado a alguien más, ese alguien que le hiciera sonreír con una simple mirada. Porque después de todo, Padmé sabía que ellos no había ido más allá de un beso, sabía que las manos de Anakin no había acariciado la piel de Obi-Wan y que éste no había suspirado contra la piel desnuda de su marido. Obi-Wan y Anakin aún tenían un largo camino que recorrer, lo que quería decir que, después de todo, Obi-Wan había ganado una batalla, pero no la guerra.

* * *

"¿Puedes explicarme que pasó exactamente esta tarde?" Obi-Wan cerró los ojos al escuchar la voz de Anakin tras él. La recientemente creada unión entre ellos dos palpitaba contra su cabeza, buscando algún punto de estabilidad. Las olas descontroladas alrededor de Anakin parecían estar confundiendo las perfectamente estabilizadas de Obi-Wan, obligando a la unión a presionar contra la mente del Jedi.

"Nada, Anakin," susurró Obi-Wan, tragando saliva y buscando su propio centro. "No pasó nada."

"Tampoco el otro día¿verdad?" Obi-Wan abrió los ojos, pero mantuvo los ojos mirando al frente, la espalda contra Anakin. "Podría besarte cada minuto de cada día y tú siempre insistirás en que no es nada¿verdad?"

"Anakin, ya lo hemos discutido."

"No Obi-Wan, tú lo has discutido," Obi-Wan sintió a Anakin acercarse hasta él, pero cuando pegó su pecho contra su espalda, no fue la Fuerza lo que le hizo tambalearse, sino el olor de Anakin tan cerca suyo, su respiración caliente contra su oreja. "Yo... nunca te hablé de mi sueño¿cierto?" Obi-Wan volvió a cerrar los ojos, sintiéndose inestable, "mi sueño contigo," la voz de Anakin era suave y profunda contra su oído, y cuando sus brazos rodearon su cintura, Obi-Wan se aferró a ellos con fuerza, apoyando la espalda contra el pecho de Anakin, dejando que fuese él quien sostuviese su peso.

"Anakin, yo–"

"No, déjame que te lo cuente," Anakin apoyó la frente contra la cabeza de Obi-Wan, dejando que su nariz acariciara la piel suave de una mejilla, sus labios acariciando su oreja al hablar. "Yo estoy en una cama, arrodillado y tú estás detrás de mí, dentro de mí, embistiendo despacio, despacio, tan despacio..." Obi-Wan tragó saliva, ahogando un gemido entre suspiros.

"Anakin, por favor."

"Tus manos están sobre mi estómago, sobre mi muslo, suaves, lentas y después, tus labios se mueven contra los míos, infinitamente perfectos mientras me haces al amor y–"

"Anakin, An... por favor."

"Por favor¿qué?" Obi-Wan entreabrió los labios, intentando calmar su repentinamente acelerada respiración. "Mírame, Obi-Wan," Obi-Wan mantuvo los ojos cerrados, sus manos aún aferrándose a los brazos fuertes de Anakin. "Mírame," y la voz de Anakin no articulaba una orden sino un ruego, así que Obi-Wan lo hizo.

Obi-Wan giró el rostro y, a través de ojos cerrados, sintió la respiración de Anakin sobre sus labios, sus pestañas rozándole las mejillas al cerrar sus párpados. Y entonces, los labios de Anakin contra los suyos, suaves y perfectos, calientes sobre su propia piel fría. Obi-Wan entreabrió los labios como un acto reflejo, dejando que la lengua tentativa de Anakin se adentrara entre ellos, acariciando con lentitud deliberada los rastros de su aliento, encontrando la suya propia en movimientos que a Obi-Wan le eran desconocidos, en una danza ritual que ahora le pertenecía solo a Anakin.

Obi-Wan alzó una mano hasta el cabello de Anakin, enterrando los dedos entre los rizos suaves y solo entonces, fue consciente de sus piernas perdiendo el equilibrio, temblando al caer arrodilladas al suelo. Anakin descendió con él, permaneciendo arrodillado tras él y sin permitir que un resquicio de sus cuerpos se despegara, continuando con el enredo que eran sus lenguas, que se perdían entre boca y boca, entre rastros de piel suave.

"Anakin..." la voz de Obi-Wan fue un quejido suave cuando sus labios se separaron.

Anakin abrió los ojos, observando una visión nublada de la realidad. Parpadeó un par de veces, ajustando sus ojos solo para observar lágrimas traicioneras deslizándose por el rostro de ojos cerrados de Obi-Wan. Sin atreverse a romper su abrazo, se acercó hasta el rostro de Obi-Wan, besando ambos párpados húmedos con suavidad.

"¿Duele tanto desearme?" la voz de Anakin sonó ronca, desesperada, y Obi-Wan tan sólo acertó a apartar el rostro, los ojos aún cerrado, lágrimas acumulándose sobre sus labio superior.

Despacio, casi con miedo, Anakin apartó los brazos de Obi-Wan, dejándolos caer a sus lados y observando la mano de Obi-Wan ir hasta su rostro, cubrir sus lágrimas. Anakin se levantó, apartó los ojos de Obi-Wan, los bajó hasta sus manos.

"Supongo que debería estar acostumbrado al rechazo¿no?" se encogió de hombros, negó con la cabeza, ahogó un sollozo. "Si cambias de opinión, ya sabes donde encontrarme."


	9. Ahora, duerme

**Phoenix: **claro que estaba destinada a ocurrir!Y Obi-Wan solo esta confundido el pobre...

**Agus y Moony: **muchas gracias, me alegro de que te guste y te derrita. Un beso!

**dama de luna: **por fin he acabado exámenes! Que ganas, tú que tal, te queda mucho? En cualquier caso, espero que esto te levante los ánimos. Gracias, un beso!

* * *

_Capítulo IX: Ahora, duerme_

"... hate me,

Do it, and do it again

Waste me,

Rape me, my friend…" _Rape me, _Nirvana

Llovía. Gruesas gotas de fría lluvia caían contra las grandes puertas de cristal que daban paso al espléndido balcón del apartamento, creando un murmullo continuo y molesto, interrumpido únicamente por los ocasionales golpes de viento. A Anakin le gustaba la lluvia; había sido toda una novedad cuando había salido de Tatooine, un descubrimiento casi liberador, el símbolo de que por fin había abandonado las cadenas que le habían atado a su planeta natal. Hoy, sin embargo, el choque continuo de lo que algunos senadores cursis llamaban el llanto del cielo resultaba no solo molesto, sino ligeramente irritante. A Anakin le parecía que era una escena sacada de una de esas novelas románticas de poca monta en la que el clima parecía seguir el ánimo del protagonista: si la heroína se sentía deprimida y abandonada, el día era gris y lluvioso, mientras que si ella estaba feliz, el sol aparecía en su máximo esplendor. Pero Anakin no eran tan arrogante como para pensar que el clima se revolvía alrededor de su estado de ánimo.

Anakin suspiró, bajó la mirada a las piezas de metal entre sus manos. Había comenzado a construir su propia espada láser el mismo día que Qui-Gon Jinn había abandonado Tatooine. Tal vez era una forma de canalizar un sentimiento amargo que había permanecido en su interior desde todo aquello, pero en cualquier caso era inútil. Lo había intentado durante años, lo había modificado, renovado, destruido y remodelado, pero aquello nunca había llegado a parecerse al arma que Obi-Wan le había dejado sostener. Carecía de ese poder intrínseco que el arma debía tener, esa vibración segura que había sentido al tomar entre sus manos una verdadera arma Jedi. Pero debía seguir intentándolo, tal vez, no ahora.

Alzó los ojos hacia los ventanales, observando las gotas acariciar los cristales de la misma forma que las lágrimas acariciaban sus mejillas y, en un impulso, lanzó el arma contra las ventanas, escuchando con satisfacción el sonido hueco de su choque contra los cristales irrompibles y el de las piezas desajustándose al caer contra el suelo.

Probablemente estaba siendo egoísta pidiendo el amor de un Jedi, pero él solo estaba buscando un lugar al que pertenecer y Obi-Wan se sentía... _correcto_. Anakin se encogió lo más que pudo y abrazó sus rodillas, enterrando el rostro entre ellas y mordiéndose el labio con fuerza, intentado detener los sollozos. Le hubiese gustado sentirse furioso, pero ni siquiera tenía las fuerzas para ello, así que sencillamente se limitaba a ahogarse en su propia miseria y a recordarse, una vez más, que no había un lugar en el mundo para él y que nadie jamás iba a quererle.

Su madre; su madre le quería, por supuesto, pero recordaba sentarse a la mesa con su marido y su hijo, pretendiendo ser una gran familia feliz. La nueva familia de su madre había sido agradable con él, cortés, pero Anakin había sabido que él no era pertenecía allí, que jamás sería parte de ellos. Pero su madre era feliz, y Anakin le había permitido serlo abandonando Tatooine en busca de aventuras.

Padmé jamás le había querido, al menos no como una esposa debía querer a su marido. Anakin no estaba muy seguro de lo que ella sentía, después de todo, Padmé era tal vez la mujer más complicada que jamás había conocido, pero sospechaba que era algo que iba del cariño maternal a la ternura condescendiente. Anakin había sido muy ambicioso al pensar que alguien como la senadora Amidala iba a entregarle su corazón y su vida, además de sus hijos. Si, porque iban a ser los hijos de _ella_, educados como ella deseaba y soñaba, aunque tal vez era lo mejor, que se convirtieran en grandes personas aun a costa de pensar que su padre no era más que un crío fracasado.

Obi-Wan... Dios, Obi-Wan era una historia completamente diferente. Obi-Wan era un hombre que había aprendido a amar incluso antes de conocerlo realmente, un espectro de sus sueños durante un tiempo, y después una figura tan real como fuera de su alcance. ¿Importaba acaso que Obi-Wan le deseara, que Anakin le ofreciera su corazón en una bandeja? Obi-Wan jamás iba a aceptarle... Anakin solo era un crío, un crío sin un lugar en el que caerse muerto.

* * *

Obi-Wan no estaba muy seguro de sí se debía a su dolor de cabeza, a la unión palpitando contra sus escudos o a una extraña mezcla de ambos, pero la voz de la senadora parecía ser tres veces más aguda de lo que lo era normalmente. La del senador Organa, sin embargo, parecía tomar un tono mucho más grave del acostumbrado. Tal vez la unión estaba ampliando la percepción de sus sentidos de alguna forma, o tal vez Obi-Wan solo necesitaba una pastilla y algo de sueño. O tal vez... No había un tal vez, Obi-Wan sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Obi-Wan tenía que ponerse en contacto con otro de los miembros del Consejo, dar los detalles de la situación y dejar que ellos se encargaran de mandar a alguien más a esta misión y de investigar la bendita unión que insistía en golpear con fuerza sus escudos.

Por supuesto, hacer eso significaría que Anakin pasaría a ser un asunto de la Orden, y había algún extraño sentimiento de posesión en el interior de Obi-Wan que quería que Anakin fuese asunto suyo. Suyo y no de la Orden. De Obi-Wan y no del maestro Kenobi. Se estaba comportando como un niño, estaba poniendo en riesgo no solo su propia cabeza sino la vida de la senadora, tal vez incluso la de Anakin, pero se sentía incapaz de enfrentar los ojos verdes del maestro Yoda leyendo en su interior lo que no se atrevía a decirse a sí mismo. Y, sin embargo, Obi-Wan era consciente de que tarde o temprano necesitaría que un médico de la Orden se infiltrara en su cabeza y pusiera algo de orden. Tal vez Luminara... Pero ya lo pensaría, más adelante, cuando su corazón dejara de palpitar con más fuerza que su cabeza.

* * *

_Tenía que ser un sueño. Tenía que ser un sueño porque los labios de Obi-Wan estaba contra los suyos, suaves, perfectos, moviéndose acompasadamente con los suyos, acariciando su lengua en una danza sin coreografía, en un momento perteneciente a ambos, íntimo, erótico: el beso que se le regala a un amante. Porque solo los labios de los amantes encajan con la perfección con la que lo hacían los suyos, piezas de un mismo puzzle, bocas destinadas a permanecer unidas para siempre. Obi-Wan era suyo y él era de Obi-Wan, y el suave roce de labio contra labio era la única prueba que necesitaban._

_Obi-Wan se apretó más contra su cuerpo, y Anakin rodeó su cintura con ambos brazos, casi como si tuviera miedo de que se escapara. Pero no lo haría, no podía hacerlo porque los brazos de Anakin le sostenían en el lugar al que pertenecía, contra sus labios, contra su pecho, suyo y solo suyo, su amante, su amigo, su corazón, suyo para amar y proteger. Obi-Wan gimió en el beso, y Anakin creyó distinguir su nombre contra sus labios._

_Sí. Anakin._

_Anakin._

_¡Anakin!_

_Y Anakin no podía estar seguro de por qué repentinamente los labios de Obi-Wan parecían querer separarse, de por qué lo que había sido una voz inundada por el placer ahora parecía asustada. Obi-Wan tembló entre sus brazos, así que Anakin lo apretó aún más contra su pecho, queriendo ofrecerle calor, protección, lo que necesitara. Pero Obi-Wan continuaba temblando y ahora parecía querer apartarse, empujando con fuerza contra su pecho. Obi-Wan no podía moverse, porque Anakin no le dejaría apartarse._

_Anakin sintió el sabor de la sangre contra sus labios en el mismo instante en el que sus uñas se clavaron contra la piel de Obi-Wan, desgarrando inconscientemente en su empeño de mantener el cuerpo del Jedi pegado contra el suyo._

_Anakin._

_Anakin, por favor, Anakin._

_Anakin._

_La voz era ahora un ruego, casi una plegaria, pidiendo... ¿qué? Piedad... sí, piedad. Pero Anakin no podía dejarle ir, no podía soltarle porque entonces Obi-Wan se desvanecería para siempre y él se quedaría solo. Obi-Wan no podía abandonarle, él no podía, no podía... así que le apretó con más fuerza contra sí, clavando con más fuerza las uñas en lo que ahora eran heridas abiertas, sintiendo la sangre contra su boca y corriendo entre sus dedos, lágrimas húmedas resbalando sobre las mejillas de Obi-Wan y restregándose contra las suyas._

_Lo que habían sido labios encajando perfectamente ahora eran bocas contorsionándose en posiciones imposibles, luchando por mantener un contacto que Obi-Wan intentaba romper. Pero Anakin no podía dejarle, sencillamente no podía permitir que Obi-Wan le abandonara. Obi-Wan era suyo. Suyo, suyo, suyo, suyo, suyo, suyo, suyo..._

_Anakin._

_Anakin._

_Anakin, mi Anakin, por favor._

_Su Anakin, si, porque Anakin era de Obi-Wan y Obi-Wan era de Anakin y así todo estaba bien, todo era perfecto, maravilloso y paradisíaco... Pero había lágrimas y sangre y esa tremenda desesperación dejando rastros en la voz de Obi-Wan, pero Anakin no podía dejarle ir porque era suyo y no quería estar y Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan por favor no me dejes solo por favor eres todo todotodotodotodo y yo... yo... sin ti, yo sin ti... pero la sangre y dolía, Fuerza dolía pero no me dejes solo... no me dejes solo...

* * *

_

"No lo sé, Mace," suspiró Obi-Wan contra su comunicador, "me he dado por vencido con esa mujer. Si ella quiere hacer, lo hará, pero si se le mete en la cabeza llevarme la contraria... pero supongo que eventualmente entenderá que es más razonable volver a Naboo que permanecer en Coruscant," Obi-Wan escuchó un suspiro bastante parecido al suyo desde el otro lado, pero prefirió ignorarlo.

_"¿Y estás seguro de que–¿qué? Oh, si–espera un momento¿quieres, Obi-Wan?" _Obi-Wan asintió, ignorando el hecho de que Mace no podía verle. Mantuvo el aparato contra su oído, escuchando una conversación de fondo mientras sus ojos viajaban hasta la senadora quien, sentada lo más cómodamente que su estado le permitía sobre el sofá de la sala, leía informes, o al menos eso parecía. Observó a la senadora suspirar, restregándose los ojos, intentando no pensar en que era un gesto extremadamente parecido al suyo propio. _"¿Obi-Wan?"_

"¿Sí, Mace?" Obi-Wan puso su tono menos exasperado, esperando que Mace reportara al resto del Consejo que le había escuchado _sano_ y _sin problemas_. Sabía de sobra que las frecuentes llamadas de su compañero no tenían otra finalidad que la de mantener un ojo sobre él, así que realmente no había razón para preocupar a Mace... al menos hasta que decidiera poner las cartas sobre la mesa y contar toda la verdad.

_"Básicamente me estás diciendo que todo sigue igual,"_ Obi-Wan reprimió un comentario sarcástico, enfocándose en el perfil cansado de la senadora.

"Ni ataques, ni avances, nada... ¿por qué intentas convencer al Consejo de que me deje comenzar una investigación?" Mace suspiró, Obi-Wan puso los ojos en blanco y la senadora tomó entre dedos delicados la copa de vino que una de sus ayudantes le ofrecía. "Sería más provechoso que quedarme aquí y–" un fuerte tirón en la Fuerza.

_"¿Obi-Wan?"_

"¡Senadora, espere!"

Antes de que Padmé pudiese reaccionar, Obi-Wan había dejado caer el intercomunicador al suelo y se había abalanzado contra ella, su espada láser pasando cerca de su piel pero chocando contra la copa de cristal que sostenía entre sus manos. El líquido rojo oscuro se esparció por el suelo, creando parodias de sangre sobre la alfombra de la habitación. Padmé sostuvo los restos de la copa en la mana, observando sorprendida el haz de luz de la espada láser y dispuesta a reprender una acción tan violenta hasta que, entre trozos de cristal y manchas, observó lo que bien podía ser un ciempiés cortado por la mitad.

"¿Qué¿Qué demonios...?" articuló, su mano apretando el trozo de cristal inconscientemente.

"Yo... un momento," Obi-Wan se llevó el mango de la espada de nuevo a la cintura, regresando a su posición inicial y recogiendo el comunicador del suelo. "¿Mace?"

_"¿Obi-Wan, qué ha pasado?"_

"Te llamo luego," ignorando la protesta desde el otro lado, Obi-Wan cortó la conversación, caminando hacia la senadora, quien aún miraba al ciempiés con una expresión sorprendida.

"¿Qué es eso?" con una calma que su expresión no representaba, Padmé apartó su mirada del suelo, llevándola hasta Obi-Wan

"Algún tipo de lombriz con patas," susurró Obi-Wan, encogiéndose de hombros.

"¡Eso ya lo he visto!"

"Creo, senadora," comenzó Obi-Wan, agachándose entre trozos de cristal, "que no es necesario que grite," Padmé se cruzó de brazos, bufando ligeramente. "Creo que es algún tipo de parásito, seguramente capaz de matarla desde el interior de su cuerpo.

"¿Matarme?" Padmé sacudió la cabeza, reprimiéndose por sus propias preguntas inútiles. Antes de que Obi-Wan la mirara de nuevo, respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos por unos instantes. "¿Se supone que iba a ingerir _eso_ sin darme cuenta?"

"Seguramente estaba en un estado de sueño y necesitara de calor para salir de él. No creo que le hubiese dado tiempo a expulsarlo una vez que hubiese entrado en contacto con su cavidad bucal," Padmé se llevó la mano a la boca, arrugando la nariz en una expresión disgustada.

"¿Me estás diciendo que... que... creo que voy a vomitar."

Obi-Wan giró el rostro lo suficientemente rápido para ver a la senadora girar sobre sus propios pies y encaminarse al baño, una mano delicada aún cubriendo su boca. Obi-Wan se levantó y la siguió, agachándose junto a ella cuando la vio en el baño haciendo un inútil intento de vomitar.

"Intente respirar por la nariz," Padmé se llevó la mano a la frente repentinamente sudorosa, la otra aún cubriendo sus labios.

Obi-Wan se levantó y, tomando entre las manos una toalla pequeña, la empapó de agua fría y se agachó de nuevo junto a Padmé, obligándole a apartar la mano de la frente.

"No tienes que–" Obi-Wan la calló con una mirada, colocando la toalla mojada sobre su frente y haciéndole levantar la cabeza. "No es necesario que hagas esto."

"Deje de comportarse como una cría, senadora," Padmé abrió los ojos que había cerrado segundos antes rápidamente, sus labios comenzando a curvarse en el principio de un puchero. Decidiendo que esa acción no sería la más adecuada, dejó escapar el aire a través de la nariz y relajó los hombros.

"No voy a poder odiarte si eres tan amable conmigo," Obi-Wan se rió suavemente, intentado cubrir el hecho de que la senadora estaba hablando totalmente en serio.

"Será mejor que descanse un poco," Padmé asintió, dejando que Obi-Wan llevará la toalla desde su frente hasta su nuca.

"Esta bien," Obi-Wan se sintió infinitamente agradecido que la senadora actuara tan dócilmente, y sonrió suavemente.

"Llamaré a una de sus ayudantes."

"De acuerdo... que alguien se encargue del desastre del salón; esas manchas de vino no saldrán nunca," Obi-Wan negó la cabeza, dejando que Padmé utilizara su brazo para levantarse, una de sus manos protegiendo su vientre hinchado en el proceso.

"Senadora, es usted muy cínica," Padmé le ofreció una sonrisa que por unos instantes, pareció completamente sincera. "Me encargaré de todo."

Obi-Wan se levantó también, dejando la toalla mojada entre las mano de la senadora, que procedió a mojarse el cuello y a comenzar a desabrochar algunos de los botones superiores de la pesada túnica que vestía.

"Obi-Wan," Obi-Wan giró el rostro hacia la senadora justo antes de abandonar la habitación, encontrando sus ojos a través del espejo que adornaba una de las paredes del baño, "te agradezco... todo, pero esto no cambia las cosas entre nosotros," Obi-Wan estuvo apunto de reírse, pero se contuvo en el último instante. Padmé Amidala acababa de hacerle el primer comentario directo, reconociendo de alguna forma la tensa situación en la que parecían haberse sumido. Interesante.

"Lo sé, senadora," por supuesto, Padmé aún tenía mucho mal genio para repartir, "lo sé."

* * *

"Esta bien, muchacho, no dejes que la ira te consuma."

Paradójicamente, esas fueron las palabras exactas que abandonaron los labios del canciller Palpatine cuando un frustrado e iracundo Anakin golpeó la pared de su despacho con fuerza, dejando sobre la sobria pintura beige un rastro de sangre procedente de nudillos desgarrados. Palpatine se permitió tomar la mano del más joven entre las suyas, observando las heridas superficiales y evitando una sonrisa al sentir que la acción evocaba el recuerdo de Kenobi haciendo exactamente lo mismo en algún momento en la mente de Anakin.

Ah, pobre inocente Anakin, tan lleno de ira, un diamante en bruto. Para un observador exterior, Anakin parecía tal vez el ser más tranquilo de la galaxia, pero eso se debía tan solo a que la belleza de su alma torturada estaba completamente enterrada bajo capas y capas de represión auto impuesta, convirtiendo a Anakin en una bomba a punto de estallar. Por supuesto, el momento de la explosión dependía de Palpatine, no de Amidala, ni de Kenobi, ni mucho menos del propio Anakin.

Palpatine dejó que el joven continuara desahogándose, permitiéndose a sí mismo el placer de divagar en sus pensamientos. Si, ya era hora de poner su plan en marcha. El plan era tan simple que resultaba casi estúpido pero, después de todo, Palpatine se había visto obligado a organizarlo en poco tiempo. Sus planes iniciales habían consistido sencillamente en dejar que la esposa remilgada y moribunda continuara con su lenta pero efectiva tarea de trastornar los sentidos de su futuro aprendiz, pero con la repentina entrada de Kenobi en el juego, el canciller había pensado que había aprovecharse de la nueva situación. Como bonus, torturaría un poquito al pobre miembro del Consejo (después de todo, tenía derecho a divertirse).

La cosa era sencilla: prepara un secuestro para el crío en el momento indicado, y deja que la maquinaria se mueva sola. Por supuesto, su plan tenía más de un objetivo. Primero que todo había que comenzar a endurecer a Anakin, el muchacho tenía que aprender a soportar algo de dolor físico si se iba a convertir en la amenaza de la galaxia. Por otro lado, Palpatine no podía estar más interesado en la reacción del maestro Kenobi. ¿Desafiaría al Consejo cuando supiera que Anakin había desaparecido¿Haría algo sin su aprobación¿Discutiría con sus queridos colegas¿Mataría a sangre fría a aquel capaz de ponerle una mano encima a su querido Ani...? Ahh... pero que interesantes preguntas.

Había contratado a una basura de la calle para encargarse del trabajo y le había dado instrucciones claras de lo que estaba permitido y lo que no, dejándole claro que la violación esta fuera de los límites. Quería a Anakin furioso, pero no traumado... Además, el joven tendría que lograr seducir al maestro Jedi eventualmente, y Palpatine sabía que no iba a haber ninguna aventura entre un Jedi virgen y un joven violado. Ya se había encargado de que alguien dejara un utensilio que guiara a Obi-Wan hasta el lugar del secuestro, algo inocente: una caja de cerillas de un bar que el joven solía frecuentar. Tal vez había estado viendo demasiadas películas últimamente...

Por otro lado, se había encargado de darle un pequeño susto a la senadora implantando un mortífero insecto en su bebida, sencillamente para mantener a Kenobi y alerta y para que todos siguieran pensando que ella tenía importancia en todo este asunto. Palpatine no pensaba matar a Amidala... aún. La senadora se había vuelto preciada cuando había anunciado que llevaba dentro los hijos de Skywalker... un par de gemelos que, entrenados desde su nacimiento por él, podrían tomar el lugar del padre en cuanto tuviesen la edad suficiente. Por supuesto, si los críos resultaban ser inútiles, se encargaría de ellos más adelante.

Por ahora, tenía otras cosas de las que ocuparse. Miró hacia delante, observando que Anakin había comenzado a caminar de un lado a otro dentro de su estancia, aún balbuciendo acerca de cualquier cosa. Buah, buah, buah... era tan llorón. Palpatine se levantó, entrelazando los dedos y caminando con lentitud hacia el chico, que detuvo sus pasos histéricos frente a él.

"Todo estará bien, Anakin, ya lo verás," Palpatine le ofreció el comienzo de una sonrisa y alzando la mano ligeramente, hizo un movimiento suave con los dedos. "Ahora, duerme."

El cuerpo de Anakin cayó pesadamente al suelo, sus miembros extendiéndose sobre la alfombra roja del despacho en posiciones incómodas. Era casi gracioso: el mayor poder de toda la galaxia inconsciente a sus pies.

"No te preocupes muchacho, Kenobi es lo que quieres y Kenobi es lo que te daré."


	10. El Consejo

_Capítulo X: El Consejo_

"Tened cuidado, no vaya a ser que vuestras estatuas os aplasten." Nietzsche.

Quinlan se detuvo unos momentos antes de atravesar las puertas de la sala de Consejo. Se había convertido casi en un ritual; respirar profundamente, soltar el aire, recordarse a sí mismo las razones por las que seguía en la Orden y después, plantar su mejor sonrisa en el rostro y presentarse ante los maestros de rostro severo. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión no eran sus propios problemas los que le rondaban la cabeza, sino los de Obi-Wan.

Si lo que Mace había dicho era cierto, el Consejo parecía estar reuniéndose a espaldas del maestro no para tratar el caso del joven desaparecido, sino para cuestionar las capacidades de Kenobi. En qué punto el Consejo se había vuelto paranoico, Quinlan no podía estar seguro.

Quinlan sacudió la cabeza y, con su mejor sonrisa – siempre con su mejor sonrisa – se adentró en la sala de Consejo, caminando hasta lo que a él le gustaba llamar el matadero, es decir, el centro de la sala, desde donde el acusado podía ser escrutado sin piedad por cada maestro. Por supuesto, esta vez no le estaban acusando, sino que buscaban una opinión... Se atrevió a sonreír con malicia ante la idea del Consejo buscando su sabiduría.

"Llega tarde, maestro Vos," el maestro Poof le ofreció la mirada más reprobadora que sus pequeños ojos verdosos podían ofrecerle.

"Lo siento, maestro Poof," Quinlan bajó la cabeza, suprimiendo una risotada. Su maestro siempre le había regañado por encontrar al maestro Poof tan divertido, pero es que pertenecía a una especie tan extraña, con su cuello largo y su pequeña cabeza. Decidió no mirarle, lo último que necesitaba era reírse de la forma corporal de un miembro del Consejo.

"Esta bien," todos los presentes llevaron la mirada hasta Mace Windu, asumiendo que la reunión iba a comenzar oficialmente. Quinlan, sin embargo, se sintió incapaz de apartar los ojos del asiento vacío de Obi-Wan. "Como bien saben, el maestro Kenobi ha pedido que consideremos el enviar ayuda Jedi en la búsqueda del aparentemente desaparecido esposo de la senadora Amidala y–"

"¿Aparentemente?" Quinlan arqueó una ceja, desviando la mirada hasta el rostro duro de Windu. "Creía que–"

"Maestro Vos, le recuerdo que su presencia aquí es la de oyente. Permanezca en silencio hasta que sus palabras sean necesarias," Mace apretó los brazos de su asiento con fuerza; había sabido desde un principio que invitar a Quinlan a esta sesión era una mala idea.

"Si, maestro, lo siento, maestro," Quinlan agachó la cabeza, conciliador, para, segundos después y con un caminar apresurado, dejarse caer sobre el asiento que le pertenecía a Obi-Wan.

"¿Maestro que–"

"Creo que es la primera vez que estoy en este Consejo sin ser acusado de conductas reprochables, así que no veo por qué no debería sentarme cómodamente," Quinlan sonrió ampliamente, ignorando el gesto acusador del maestro Mundi, "después de todo, son pocas las veces en las que hay un asiento vacío en el Consejo. No se preocupen maestros, se lo mantendré caliente a Obi-Wan," los miembros del Consejo le ofrecieron toda una gama de miradas ofendidas, excepto Mace, que pareció entender su claro desacuerdo ante la situación, y Yoda, que esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. A Quinlan siempre le había gustado el pequeñajo verde; tenía sentido del humor. "Continúe maestro, por favor," Mace apretó los labios, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

"Como iba diciendo, el maestro Kenobi ha pedido que nos encarguemos de esta búsqueda, incluso se ha ofrecido a ir."

"¿Qué tiene el desaparecido que ver con nosotros?" inquirió Depa Billaba, inclinándose hacia delante. "¿Es competencia nuestra participar en la suerte de...?"

"Anakin Skywalker," completó Mace. "De acuerdo con el maestro Kenobi su desaparición podría tener algo que ver con los atentados ocurridos contra la vida de la senadora, aunque no podemos asegurarlo. Personalmente, creo que podría ser una trama para apartar nuestra atención de la senadora o una simple casualidad."

"¡Oh, vamos!" la asamblea volvió a mirar a Quinlan, cómodamente repantigado sobre su asiento. "Estamos hablando de Obi-Wan, él no pediría esto si no estuviese seguro de todas las circunstancias, no creo que–"

"Maestro Vos, por favor, le repito que–"

"No, Mace, no hace falta que me repitas nada," Quinlan enfrentó los ojos del maestro, ignorando su expresión acusadora. "Todos sabemos que si me habéis traído aquí es precisamente para defender los intereses de Obi-Wan. ¿Por qué pediría él algo así si el chico en cuestión no es importante?"

"Creo que..." Mace apartó los ojos de Quinlan, buscando la mejor forma de plantear la situación, "creo que el maestro Kenobi puede estar dejándose influenciar por sentimientos personales," Quinlan bufó lo suficientemente alto para que le escucharan todos los presentes, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Maestro Vos, no le permitiré que pierda el respeto por este Consejo."

"No tiene nada que ver con respeto," masculló Quinlan, cruzándose de brazos. "¿Y qué si a Obi-Wan le importa el chico? A Obi-Wan no le ha importado nadie desde que Qui-Gon murió y todos parecéis olvidar que Obi-Wan es, ante todo, un Jedi. Jamás pondría en peligro a la Orden y sois conscientes de ello, pero preferís reuniros a sus espaldas y–"

"¡Suficiente, maestro Vos!" Mace alzó la voz sobre el discurso de Quinlan, obligándole a detenerse. Quinlan bufó de nuevo, alzó ambas cejas y se dejó caer sobre el respaldo del asiento, derrotado.

La reunión continuó durante unos minutos más, dando los pormenores de la situación y la información acerca del verdadero pasado del tal Anakin Skywalker. Los maestros preguntaban y asentían, pero Quinlan sabía que habían condenado la situación de antemano, así como sabía que su opinión no significaba nada allí.

Obi-Wan siempre le había ayudado, había cubierto varias situaciones dudosas y había hablado por él frente al Consejo, pero Quinlan no podía hacerse escuchar por él. Condenaban a un hombre que había dado su vida por la Orden por sentir algo por un tal Anakin. ¿Y qué más daba si Obi-Wan se dedicaba a tirarse al chico cada noche? La Fuerza sabía que ese hombre se merecía un descanso, así como que Obi-Wan jamás haría algo que pudiera perjudicar a la Orden.

"Esta bien, entonces votemos," Quinlan alzó el rostro cuando Mace pronunció aquellas palabras, examinando la sala con ojos entrecerrados. "¿Quién considera necesaria nuestra intervención en el caso?" ninguna mano, voz o protesta se alzó, y así quedó zanjado el asunto.

"Para ser los hombres más poderosos de la galaxia," masculló Quinlan levantándose del asiento que no le correspondía, "a veces podéis ser unos verdaderos capullos."

* * *

Había sido como si parte de su mente se apagara. Todo había estado bien, dentro de la definición que bien poseía estos días, y, repentinamente, bam, una parte de su cabeza se había cerrado, dejando una extraña sensación de vacío en lo que había sido una unión forzada. Por primera vez desde que la unión se había formado, Obi-Wan había dejado a su cabeza viajar hasta ella, bajar sus escudos ligeramente y permitirse seguir el cable guía que le llevaría hasta la confusa de Fuerza alrededor de Anakin.

Nada. Vacío. Blanco. Puertas cerradas. Y una terrible sensación de pánico.

Obi-Wan había ido hasta Padmé casi sin saber lo que estaba haciendo, preguntando por el paradero de Anakin, esperando que la senadora le dijera que estaba corriendo o arreglando algo, confirmando que se estaba volviendo paranoico. Pero la senadora había dicho que Anakin no había pasado la noche con ella, remarcando ácidamente que había creído que su marido estaba con Obi-Wan.

Desde ese momento, el infierno se había desatado. Cuando había quedado claro que Anakin había desaparecido, no solo él sino también la firma de su Fuerza, Padmé había puesto a todo su servicio de seguridad en marcha, y estos a las autoridades locales de Coruscant. Obi-Wan había informado a Mace de la situación, casi rogándole que se le permitiera salir en busca del joven desaparecido. Obi-Wan aún estaba esperando su respuesta.

Obi-Wan estaba reclinado contra la pared, la vista clavada en la senadora quien, sentada sobre un sofá, jugueteaba con una caja de cerillas. Suspiró, se llevó las manos al pelo, volvió a dejarlas caer a su lado. Obi-Wan estaba nervioso, perdido, entumecido. Había perdido su capacidad de mantenerse frío ante las situaciones extremas, y tan sólo era capaz de escuchar el latido de su propio corazón, que parecía gritar el nombre de Anakin con cada palpitación acelerada.

Si algo le pasaba a Anakin, Obi-Wan jamás se lo perdonaría. Anakin sencillamente no podía... no podía... no podía...

"¿Es eso todo lo que piensas hacer?" Obi-Wan alzó los ojos bruscamente hacia la senadora, quien se levantaba de su asiento con dificultad, "¿quedarte ahí parado mientras a Anakin le puede estar pasando quien sabe qué?" Padmé caminó hasta él, dejando la caja de cerillas abandonada sobre el sofá, una expresión dura en el rostro.

"Hago todo lo que puedo senadora."

"¿Eso crees? He puesto a todo mi servicio de seguridad a trabajar en esto, y ¿qué haces tú? Esperar una maldita respuesta de tu Consejo¿y crees que eso es–"

"Basta," Obi-Wan no alzó la voz, pero su tono de voz fue suficiente para hacer a la senadora detener su discurso. "Es su seguridad la que le importa a la República, así que hasta que el Consejo no diga lo contrario, debo quedarme aquí."

"¡El Consejo! El poder que reina sobre todo y todos¿no es eso? Oh si, senadora, acepte protección Jedi porque el Consejo lo ha decidido, espere a que el Consejo decida si la vida de su marido merece la pena ser salvada," Padmé alzó los brazos al cielo, exasperada, apuntando después a Obi-Wan con un dedo acusador. "Todo lo que el Consejo ha conseguido es que mi marido se enamore de un Jedi y que le secuestren."

"Al menos así puede fingir que le importa, senadora," el sonido de una mano conectando con una mejilla inundó la sala, pero Obi-Wan no molestó en llevarse a mano al rostro enrojecido.

"No te atrevas a juzgarme, Obi-Wan," masculló Padmé, su mano pequeña aún cerca del rostro de ojos bajos del Jedi. "El que tengas lo que sea que tengas con él no significa que–"

"No hay nada entre Anakin y yo," musitó Obi-Wan suavemente, dejando la mirada pegada al suelo, luchando contra lágrimas traicioneras.

"Mírame a la cara Obi-Wan, y repite eso," pero Obi-Wan mantuvo los ojos en el suelo. "Ahora dime que lo único que puedes hacer es quedarte parado mientras él esta ahí fuera."

"Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar a buscar."

"¡Pues encuentra la manera¡Tú eres el maldito guerrero! Si vas a tirarte a mi marido, lo menos que puedes hacer es preocuparte por su seguridad¿no crees, Jedi?"

"Yo no–"

"¡No me importa, Obi-Wan! No quiero saber si tu Código te ha mantenido alejado de su cama o si hace semanas que la ocupas¡no me importa! Pero no dejes a mis hijos sin padre¡no permitas que–"

"¿Cree que no me importa senadora?" esta vez Obi-Wan alzó los ojos, enfrentando la mirada oscura de la mujer, "¿cree que quiero quedarme aquí haciendo de niñera de una senadora caprichosa mientras la única persona que parece merecer la pena en esta maldita galaxia puede estar muriendo en estos momentos¿Realmente lo cree?"

"¡Entonces ve a buscarle!"

"No puedo, porque soy un Jedi, y no obedezco a mis instintos ni deseos, sino a un bien mayor, un bien mayor para el que su seguridad es importante y la de Anakin no. Así que hasta que el Consejo no me permita ir en su busca, debo esperar aquí, y preocuparme de que nadie le haga daño a usted, senadora."

"¡Pero no–"

"¡Basta!" aulló Obi-Wan, "deje de decirle a la gente lo que tiene que hacer, siéntese y rece porque Anakin este bien."

* * *

Mace Windu estaba furioso. Quinlan siempre le ponía furioso. Apreciaba al hombre, realmente lo hacía, pero su necesidad por apoyar todo aquello que fuese subversivo le resultaba completamente molesta. Además, estaba el hecho de que el Jedi más tranquilo y centrado jamás conocido estaba perdiendo los estribos por un joven que había salido de yo no sé qué planeta perdido.

Mace Windu estaba furioso, y cuando se adentró en el apartamento de la senadora Amidala, reprimió un grito tan sólo porque ella estaba allí, apuntando a Obi-Wan con un dedo acusador mientras que él le devolvía una mirada furiosa. Windu se preguntó si el amante estaría confrontando a la esposa o el Jedi a la senadora. ¿En qué momento se había vuelto todo tan complicado? Lo último que Mace quería era que el Consejo se viera obligado a echar a Obi-Wan de la Orden por un calentón.

"Mace," Obi-Wan fue el primero en verle, pero los ojos de la senadora se posaron automáticamente en él. Padmé se irguió correctamente, alisó arrugas inexistentes de su pesado vestido y sonrió.

"Maestro Windu."

"Senadora, Obi-Wan," Mace hizo un imperceptible gesto con la cabeza hacia la senadora, clavando después la mirada en los ojos de Obi-Wan, que brillaban gris oscuro en la luz de la habitación. "Si nos disculpa senadora, quisiera hablar con Obi-Wan a solas," la senadora se dispuso a protestar, indignada, pero como un segundo pensamiento decidió que sería más rápido evitar las confrontaciones.

"Por supuesto."

Padmé giró sobre sus propios pies, atravesando las puertas dobles hasta su habitación. Allí, se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama, sintiéndose repentinamente ahogada por las sofocantes telas de su vestido. Intentó deshacer los nudos del cuello, agobiada y cansada, sin conseguirlo.

Cuando se llevó una mano al rostro cansado, se sorprendió al encontrar lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

* * *

"¿Entonces?" inquirió Obi-Wan una vez Padmé hubo abandonado la sala.

"Hola Obi-Wan, yo también estoy muy bien, gracias," masculló Mace, cruzándose de brazos.

"Mace, estamos en una situación grave, creo que podemos saltarnos los formalismos," Obi-Wan bufó, incómodo, inquieto.

"Yo no llamaría a esto una situación grave."

"No hace falta que me repitas tu opinión acerca de este asunto," Obi-Wan se cruzó de brazos, recordando la larga discusión que había compartido con Mace para convencerle de que llevara el asunto al Consejo. "¿Me puedes decir que ha pasado?"

"No, Obi-Wan¿me puedes decir que té pasa a ti?" Mace alzó ambos brazos al cielo, comenzando a caminar sin sentido. "¿Qué té pasa desde que estás aquí, qué obsesión tienes con el chico?"

"Deja de preocuparte por mí, Mace, y solo dime lo que ha pasado," Obi-Wan apretó los labios, reprimiendo un grito. Lo último que necesitaba era a Mace recriminándole cosas que no _podía_ entender.

"El Consejo ha decidido no prestar ayuda en la bus–"

"¡Pero yo n–"

"¡Ni la tuya ni la de nadie, Obi-Wan!" Windu le miró con ojos desafiantes, su altura imponente sobre la de Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan permaneció estático, sus ojos brillando en la semi-oscuridad. "La decisión del Consejo es irrevocable y unánime."

"La última vez que miré yo también formaba parte del Consejo, maestro Windu, y creo que sabrás cual es mi posición en esta situación."

"Tu voto es único, y de todas formas no creo que tu condición te permita pensar claramente."

"¿Mi condición?" Obi-Wan alzó ambos brazos, dejando escapar un sonido indignado. Anakin podría estar muriendo en el peor tugurio de Coruscant y Mace quería discutir acerca de su _condición._

"Si, Obi-Wan, porque está claro que no estás pensando claramente y con todos tus sentidos si lo único que té pasa por la cabeza es abandonar a una senadora importante para ir a buscar a un joven que–"

"¡Él es importante!"

"¿Para quién Obi-Wan¿Para la galaxia, para la República, para la Orden¿O es tan sólo importante para ti?" Obi-Wan enterró las manos en el cabello, intentando impedir que sus sentidos le obligaran a cometer algún acto imprudente.

¿Por qué no podían entender que él solo quería que Anakin estuviese bien?

"Obi-Wan, todos hemos pasado por algo así en nuestra vida, pero hemos de dejarlo atrás y–"

"No seas condescendiente conmigo Mace," masculló Obi-Wan, llevando las manos a sus bolsillos, "no hables como si fuese un crío infatuado."

"Lo haría si dejaras de actuar como uno."

Obi-Wan permaneció en silencio entonces, y también lo hizo Mace. Las miradas se enfrentaron por unos segundos, y Mace observó un brillo tras los ojos de Obi-Wan que jamás había estado allí. Una necesidad... una pasión que no había visto ni cuando Qui-Gon había estado en peligro, algo _primitivo_. Y peligroso.

"Espero que recuerdes que ante todo, eres un Jedi," susurró Mace entonces.

"Cumpliré con mi obligación, maestro Windu."

* * *

"¿Qué piensas hacer?"

Esas fueron las palabras que atravesaron los oídos de Obi-Wan en el momento en el que la puerta de la habitación se cerró tras la figura de Mace. Obi-Wan giró sobre sus talones, observando a la senadora quien, apoyada contra el marco de la puerta de sus aposentos, repetía la misma pregunta. Pero Obi-Wan no podía oírla, porque se estaba mareando y un incesante ruido metálico chocaba contra los huesos de su cabeza.

Se tapó los oídos con las manos y salió a la terraza, agradecido de que Padmé no le siguiera. Anakin podía haber muerto y todos parecían más preocupados por decirle lo que tenía que hacer y recriminarle sus sentimientos. Él solo quería asegurarse de que Anakin estuviese bien, solo quería volver a verle sonreír una vez más. No le importaba si Anakin le odiaba o le quería, le deseaba o le despreciaba, Obi-Wan tan sólo quería que estuviera vivo.

Se dejó resbalar hasta el suelo, aferrándose a la barandilla con fuerza, casi esperando que el contacto del frío metal arrancara sangre de sus palmas inútiles. Seguiría el camino, seguiría el camino que había dentro de su cabeza, una unión involuntaria y desequilibrada pero que le _tenía_ que llevar hasta Anakin. Atravesaría capas de nada, de vacío y de blancura y llegaría hasta la mente de Anakin. Y después... después... después... ¡enviaría a alguien en su busca! Si no se le permitía abandonar a la senadora no lo haría, pero tampoco dejaría que Anakin muriera de una forma indigna y apresurada. Con él o sin él, Anakin tenía toda su vida por delante, y Obi-Wan se aseguraría de que la preservara.

"Vamos Anakin... solo déjame entrar," y con esas palabras, dejó que la Fuerza le guiara en una inmensidad desconocida.

Sobre el sofá de la sala, una caja de cerillas permanecía abandonada.

* * *

"¿Tenías que sentarte en–"

"Estaba haciendo un gesto importante," se quejó Quinlan mientras Mace hacía algo de té, "no sé por qué tenías que cuestionar las habilidades de Obi-Wan frente al Consejo."

"Está encaprichado con ese crío," Mace giró el rostro hasta él, y Quinlan aferró el frente de sus ropas y lo atrajo hasta él.

"¿En serio?"

"Lo sabes."

"¿Y tú qué tienes que decir acerca de eso?" Quinlan atrapó el labio inferior de Mace entre sus dientes, besándolo después. "¿Cómo puedes–"

"Esto es diferente," Mace giró el rostro, pero Quinlan le sujetó el cuello y le obligó a mirarle, sus labios separados por meros milímetros.

"¿Por qué es diferente?"

"Yo no alarmaría a toda la Orden si a ti te secuestraran."

"Eso es tan romántico por tu parte, querido," Mace intentó separarse, pero Quinlan pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura, impidiéndoselo.

"Sabes a lo que me refiero."

"¿Lo sé?"

"Quin..." Quinlan siempre le enfurecía.

"¿Y si va a buscarle?"

"No lo hará," Mace se inclinó sobre el pecho de Quinlan, derrotado. "Es Obi-Wan después de todo."

"¿Pero y si lo hace?"

"No lo hará."

"¿Estás siendo denso a propósito, cariño?"

"¿En qué estás pensando, Quin?"

"¿Yo? En nada, no te preocupes por los pensamientos de un rebelde sin causa."


	11. Débil, engañado, humillado

**dama de luna: **Palpi! Le queda monísimo... En cuanto a lo que hará, ya lo veremos. Gracias por la fé incondicional! Un beso! 

**Agus y Moony: **muchas gracias. Tan rápido como se pueda!

Siento que esto haya tardado tanto, pero mis padres han estado de visita y eso siempre implica caos... y después se puso en mi contra y no me dejaba subir documentos... suspiro

Un besote a todos!

Monchy

* * *

_Capítulo XI: Débil, engañado, humillado_

"Todos estamos bajo el influjo del mal, sólo necesitamos el motivo para experimentar en otros la crueldad." Anónimo.

El lugar olía a semen y a sangre; las paredes, manchadas con restos de actividad sexual – violaciones y prostitución seguramente – despedían un hedor intoxicante a huella masculina sin limpiar; la espalda de Anakin, a pesar de que las heridas habían dejado de sangrar, aún olía al agrio aroma del fluido vital. Hacía tiempo que Anakin se había resignado a respirar entre labios abiertos, pero eso no evitaba que el olor le alcanzara por completo, despertando una sensación vomitiva en su estómago, cuyo revoloteo hambriento pasaba desapercibido frente al dolor de su espalda desgarrada. Sus muñecas también, parecían palpitar entre las gruesas cuerdas que las sujetaban, un hilo de sangre caliente corriendo entre sus manos cada cierto tiempo, reventando las heridas que él mismo se había causado al intentar soltarse. Su cabeza, sin embargo, parecía querer ganar al resto de su cuerpo, zumbando continuamente, embotándole los sentidos.

Anakin no recordaba nada. Había estado de camino hacia el despacho del Canciller Palpatine y, en algún momento que su memoria se negaba a recordar, todo se había vuelto negro y él había despertado allí, maniatado y semidesnudo. Hubiese deseado que hubiera al menos un momento de pánico, pero su cabeza había comenzado a pulsar con fuerza, dejando la única sensación que podía recordar hasta el momento: dolor. Había habido golpes, sí, manos y piernas chocando contra su cuerpo con fuerza, obligándole a recurrir a una humillante posición fetal para proteger costillas rotas y músculos doloridos. Anakin aún no podía discernir si había habido un solo atacante o varios, pues su cabeza había comenzado a sonar, a palpitar con fuerza, más dolorosamente que cualquier daño que ellos le pudiesen haber infligido.

Y entonces, había habido latigazos. Su primera sensación había sido la sorpresa, su rostro contorsionándose dolorosamente ante el uso de un utensilio tan primitivo. Tal vez su uso se debía al simple hecho de que era capaz de causar un dolor más crudo que cualquier arma del presente siglo. Anakin no podía saber cuanto tiempo había durado, aunque tenía la certeza de que se había desmayado antes de que acabaran, dejando a su anónimo verdugo castigando un cuerpo sin sentido. Las heridas, profundas y dolorosas, habían sangrado por horas, apuñalándolo con dolor cada vez que se había movido. Ahora, sin embargo, el palpitar de su cabeza ganaba al de su espalda. Sospechaba que tenía fiebre.

Anakin apoyó la frente contra el suelo, esperando que el contacto con la superficie fría ayudara de alguna forma. Como ya había supuesto, no lo hizo. Gimió suavemente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y ordenó a su cabeza que dejara de palpitar, o al menos que tuviese la amabilidad de dejarle inconsciente. Tal vez si se tumbara sobre sus heridas su cuerpo caería rendido, pero esperaba no tener que recurrir a métodos tan drásticos.

Se sentía débil; débil, engañado, humillado. Y furioso. Si tan sólo pudiera soltarse y colocar ambas manos alrededor del cuello de su atacante, si tan sólo pudiera apretar, apretar y apretar hasta escuchar el satisfactorio sonido de una respiración apagada, de gemidos pidiendo piedad y entonces, soltar un poco solo para apretar más fuerte, arrancando la vida de alguien que se había creído superior a él. O tal vez sería mejor utilizar un cuchillo, un cuchillo viejo y oxidado para atravesar piel dura, y observar sangre gruesa y negra caer a sus pies, brotando del cuello de su enemigo. O tal vez... o tal vez era el momento de descubrir esas habilidades ocultas que la Fuerza le ofrecía y acabar con su vida sin llegar a tocarle; apostaba que su torpemente construida espada láser sería suficiente para robarle el aliento vital al asqueroso ser que se atrevía a mantenerle allí.

Pero la realidad era – la _puta_ realidad era – que estaba atado y dolorido, humillado, vencido, perdido, ahogado en su propia miseria, como el vil esclavo que había sido y que volvería a ser si lograba sobrevivir a esto. Su única esperanza, si es que la tenía, era que Obi-Wan decidiera que su vida valía la pena y le buscara.

Obi-Wan... Obi-Wan el gran guerrero, el gran diplomático, el que ahora mismo estaría siguiendo los pasos de su esposa, la cual seguramente estaba feliz de haberse librado de él de una vez por todas. Tal vez eran ellos los que se merecían su furia y no el inocente y estúpido ser que le mantenía allí, una víctima de la sociedad probablemente. Tal vez eran senadora y Jedi quienes tenían la verdadera culpa de que el se sintiera tan, tan, tan... insignificante.

Al fin y al cabo¿por qué no culpar a su mujer? A la que lo había desdeñado, ignorado, tratado con condescendencia, como si fuera un niño en vez de su marido. ¿Por qué no culpar a Obi-Wan? Al que le había rechazado, le había dado falsas esperanzas, había conseguido que se arrastrara sobre sus rodillas con el corazón en la mano solo para observar como se rompía a sus pies. ¿Por qué no?

"Dios, no me dejes solo, no me dejes solo, no me dejes..."

¿Y cómo culparle si lo único que quería era enterrarse entre sus brazos hasta que la muerte le reclamara? Si tan sólo viniera y le rodeara con brazos fuertes y aroma conocido, y le susurrara que todo iba a estar bien, Anakin le creería. Anakin creería que no era un inútil y un miserable, que podía hacer algo más con su vida que convertirse en un esclavo o un asesino, que merecía la pena que sus ojos se abrieran cada mañana. Anakin creería cada palabra que saliera de aquellos labios pronunciada por aquella voz profunda. Ignoraría su fiebre, su espalda, sus costillas, todo, si tan sólo Obi-Wan apareciera por la puerta cerrada de la estancia y le sostuviera entre sus brazos.

Pero Obi-Wan no aparecía. Obi-Wan le había olvidado, y sería él mismo quien tuviera que salir de todo aquello, quien tuviera que sentir una mórbida satisfacción al romper los cuellos anónimos que se interpusieran en su camino, quien tuviera que mancharse las manos de sangre para poder erguirse orgulloso, mirar a los ojos eternamente cambiantes de Obi-Wan y decirle que ya no le necesitaba para nada. Y aunque tuviera que mentir, haría eso exactamente.

Lo haría, pero lo haría cuando su cabeza dejara de palpitar, cuando la piel su espalda dejara de recordarle el desgarro sufrido, y cuando su corazón dejara de gritarle que había una mínima esperanza de que Obi-Wan atravesara esa puerta, espada en mano, dispuesto a sacarle de allí y a decirle el miedo que había pasado hasta encontrarle.

"¡Maldita sea!" Anakin golpeó el suelo con fuerza, lágrimas derramándose desde sus ojos cerrados ante el dolor puntiagudo sobre su espalda producido por el movimiento brusco.

Pagarían. Todos lo que le hacían sentirse así pagarían.

* * *

Quinlan apoyó los codos sobre la barandilla y miró hacia la ciudad de Coruscant, molestas luces multicolores brillando en la oscuridad de la noche, grandes edificios de metal con sombras imponentes y diminutas figuras caminando por abarrotadas calles. Quinlan se atrevería a afirmar que era una atmósfera bastante romántica para enamorarse, pero dudaba que la vista desde el balcón de la casa de la senadora Amidala tuviera algo que ver con los sentimientos de Obi-Wan. Después de todo, Obi-Wan no era un romántico; si no le conociera, se atrevería a decir que era un estirado frígido.

Aunque tal vez, no le conocía tan bien como pensaba. Definitivamente, había esperado más resistencia al plan que él mismo había diseñado y propuesto aquella tarde. Había esperado que Obi-Wan pusiera aquella expresión suya que le hacía sentirse como un crío travieso y que le regañara por atreverse a pensar algo así. Obi-Wan siempre hacía eso cuando Quinlan proponía algo fuera de lo común y moralmente cuestionable, aunque Quinlan solía convencerle en casi todas las ocasiones. _Nadie_ se le resistía. Pero esta tarde, cuando se había aparecido en el apartamento de la senadora y había propuesto quedarse a vigilar a la mujercita mientras Obi-Wan iba en busca del polémico Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan tan sólo había parpadeado, ligeramente incrédulo y, después, tras darle a Quinlan un espontáneo abrazo que jamás se habría esperado, había abandonado la sala.

Quinlan aún estaba sorprendido.

Y Mace iba a matarle.

Aunque también era cierto que Mace amenazaba más que otra cosa. Una vez le había confesado secretamente que tan sólo quería mantener la reputación de maestro duro y frío, pero que en el fondo era mucho más blando de lo que todos creían. Quinlan ya lo sabía, pero dejó que Mace le otorgara ese poco de confianza que le costaba tanto soltar. Había sido todo un paso en su relación.

Lo que no lograba entender, sin embargo, era cómo Mace era capaz de increparle a Obi-Wan sus sentimientos por el chico frente al Consejo cuando obviamente el también sentía algo parecido. Quinlan se aferraba a la esperanza de que Mace nunca le decía que le quería porque tenía miedo. Después de todo, era _Mace Windu_, y la sola idea de la intimidad le producía pavor.

Su relación, o lo que fuera que tuvieran, había empezado como suelen empezar estas cosas: con alcohol. El plan inicial había sido conseguir emborrachar a Luminara en su cumpleaños, pero lo único que Quinlan había conseguido había sido noquear a Obi-Wan (con el primer trago había comenzado a arrastrar las palabras, con el segundo le había declarado su amor a un perchero firmemente convencido de que se trataba de Siri y con el tercero había caído al suelo sin remedio) y llevarse a Mace a la cama. Cuando había despertado, entre brazos fuertes y con una endemoniada resaca casi había sufrido un infarto, y cuando Mace se había despertado, había salido de la cama como un animal asustado y le había mirado con grandes ojos sorprendidos. Por supuesto, Quinlan había optado por la reacción más adecuada ante la situación: reírse. Mace no le habló durante un mes después de aquello y cuando se decidió a hacerlo, le había gritado sus faltas y las del resto de la Orden, solo para acabar en la cama de nuevo. Y allí estaban.

Mace le sacaba de quicio, y él sabía que irritaba al maestro pero, por extrañas circunstancias de la vida, se querían.

Aún así, Mace iba a matarle cuando se enterara de esto.

* * *

Padmé apagó el comunicador con un gesto agrio y se llevó la mano al cuello cansado. Muy amable por parte del Canciller el llamar y preocuparse por los avances de la situación. Ha! Padmé aún no se creía que el Canciller tuviera un interés genuino en marido. Había algo... algo que no cuadraba en todo aquello.

Aun así, Padmé no podía concentrarse en descifrar el puzzle, porque Anakin continuaba sin aparecer y Obi-Wan continuaba allí fuera sin hacer nada. La senadora confiaba en su cuerpo de seguridad, pero cuando se trataba de encontrar a una sola persona en la extensión que era Coruscant, se necesitaban algún tipo de habilidades extraordinarias para dar con ese alguien y no con un cuerpo sin vida. Padmé no quería asistir al funeral de Anakin. A pesar de todo, Padmé no podría soportar ver el rostro inocente del padre de sus hijos con los ojos cerrados para siempre. No era justo.

Padmé sacudió la cabeza, intentado evitar imágenes macabras y, con paso firme, se dirigió hacia las puertas de su habitación. Era el momento de volver a confrontar al Jedi, de hacerle comprender que si tanto quería a Anakin, la única oportunidad que tenía de volver a verle era si hacía algo. Cuando Anakin estuviera sano y salvo, entonces Padmé podría volver a lidiar con la indeseable relación que unía a esos dos. Pero, cuando Padmé atravesó las puertas dobles, sus zapatos resonando contra el suelo y la cola de su vestido arrastrándose pesadamente, no fue a Obi-Wan Kenobi a quien encontró allí.

El hombre le sonrió ampliamente, y Padmé dio un paso atrás y se cubrió el vientre con ambas manos instintivamente. En la primera mirada, Padmé vio a un hombre desaliñado y duro, de facciones, si bien atractivas, de aspecto agresivo, casi sucio. El cabello largo caía despeinado, cubriendo parcialmente un par de ojos oscuros de aspecto salvaje. En la segunda mirada, Padmé vio ropas marrones y una espada láser sujeto en la cintura del hombre. Pero éste no tenía aspecto de Jedi, más bien de... pirata.

"¿Y tú quien eres?" masculló la senadora, olvidando por un momento modales y cortesía.

"Vos, Quinlan Vos," Quinlan dio un pequeño salto e hizo una suave reverencia frente a la senadora, "pero puedes llamarme Quin."

"¿Quién... cómo... ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Verá senadora, el caso es que mi querido amigo Obi-Wan ha tenido que ausentarse momentáneamente, así que estoy aquí para cuidar de su graciosa presencia," Padmé se irguió completamente, abandonando su pose defensiva y observando a Quinlan de arriba abajo una vez más. "Si, lo sé, soy sumamente atractivo pero, por favor, reprima sus instintos primarios."

"¿Eres un Jedi?" Padmé caminó hasta el sofá más cercano, ignorando el comentario anterior. Llevándose una mano a la cabeza, se sentó entre cómodos cojines y descansó el cuerpo cansado.

"¿Acaso no lo parezco?" Quinlan miró al horizonte y se llevó las manos a la cintura en su posición más aguerrida.

"Tienes un aspecto bastante ridículo a mi parecer," Quinlan dejó caer los brazos a sus costados y no reprimió un puchero. La senadora permaneció impasible ante su irresistible y adorable gesto. Una mujer fría.

"Y yo que creía que los políticos tendían a ser sutiles."

"Tal vez otros lo sean; ¿dónde está Obi-Wan?" Quinlan se cruzó de brazos y caminó hasta dejarse caer sobre el sofá al lado de la senadora. Alzó ambas cejas y la miró directamente, buscando algún signo de miedo, tristeza o preocupación tras el frío metálico de sus ojos oscuros; no lo encontró.

"No se haga la tonta conmigo senadora, usted sabe donde está y por qué," Quinlan miró de nuevo al frente, colocando sus pies sobre la mesa que enfrentaba al sofá. "No me gusta rogar, pero me veo obligado a pedirle encarecidamente que se abstenga de comunicarle la situación actual a nadie. Después de todo, las cosas se descubrirán a su debido tiempo, y lo último que usted y yo necesitamos es someternos a un interrogatorio del Consejo Jedi ahora mismo¿no cree?"

"Por supuesto, pero no sea condescendiente conmigo, maestro Vos y, por favor, retire sus pies de mi mesa."

* * *

El hombre enterró una mano entre los cabellos de Anakin y tiró con fuerza, obligando a Anakin a arrodillarse incómodamente, la nuez de su cuello expuesto subiendo y bajando al tragar con fuerza.

"¿Estás consciente?" El hombre no tenía un aspecto demasiado amenazador, pero era alto y corpulento. Su rostro estaba marcado por un par de grandes tatuajes negros y su único ojo brillaba suficiente como para hacer que Anakin ignorara la cicatriz que cerraba el segundo. "Te he hecho una pregunta, chico." Anakin se limitó a mantener la mirada del desconocido, intentando ignorar el repentino temblor doloroso que comenzaba a extenderse por su espalda.

El hombre dio un fuerte tirón en su cabello y luego le dejó caer al suelo. Anakin intentó erguirse, pero sus músculos se negaban a cooperar y su cabeza parecía querer salirse de sus huesos a base de golpear con fuerza. Observó al hombre caminar frente suyo y cuando sintió una mano fría sobre su espalda, se tensó involuntariamente.

"Relájate chico, me han dado órdenes explícitas de hasta donde puedo llegar," el hombre presionó su palma contra una herida profunda, consiguiendo un gemido doloroso de los labios de Anakin.

Anakin cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando ordenar el caos que se desataba dentro de su cabeza. Entonces, las palabras de hombre parecieron cobrar sentido. Anakin abrió la boca pero cuando intentó forzar la voz de su garganta, una tos seca le inundó, obligándole a encogerse sobre sí mismo. El hombre se rió detrás de él y, levantando la palma que aún mantenía sobre su espalda, la golpeó varias veces, deteniendo la tos pero haciendo que un hilo de sangre descendiera desde una de las heridas recientes. Anakin apretó las manos y reprimió las lágrimas.

"¿Órdenes?" consiguió articular finalmente.

"Vaya, si tiene voz," el hombre se rió de nuevo y, apartando sus manos de Anakin, encendió un cigarrillo y se lo llevó a la boca. "Bueno, esto no va tan mal, pero algunas heridas me preocupan. Verás, tengo que limpiarlas, porque lo último que quiero es que te mueras por una infección¿si? Así que dime, si te desato¿te estarás quietecito?"

"Si me desatas," masculló Anakin, "si me desatas, te daré un puñetazo," la risa del desconocido inundó de nuevo el lugar, divertida.

"Si me das un puñetazo, habrá consecuencias."

"Qué se jodan las consecuencias," el hombre se apartó el cigarro de la boca, los ojos aún clavados sobre la espalda desgarrada.

"Tienes agallas chico, eso tengo que concedértelo, pero si me tocas, voy a apagar mi cigarrillo en una de esas preciosas heridas que tienes en la espalda. ¿Sabes cuánto podría doler eso?" Anakin cerró los ojos de nuevo; apretó los labios. "No, no lo sabes, y apuesto a que no quieres saberlo, así que sé bueno¿quieres?"

Anakin se mantuvo en silencio mientras el hombre deshacía los intrincados nudos de la gruesa cuerda que le sujetaba las manos. Contuvo cada gemido de dolor que su garganta quiso articular ante el roce áspero de las cuerdas contra piel desgarrada de muñecas y espalda, ignorando la sangre caliente que descendía entre sus dedos. Las cuerdas abandonaron su piel definitivamente, y el hombre las tiró sobre el suelo descuidadamente.

"Muy bien, chico, ahora–" pero antes de que el hombre pudiera decir nada más, Anakin se abalanzó sobre él. Ignoró cada quejido de su cuerpo maltratado y, con un movimiento rápido, hizo que su puño chocara contra la mandíbula fuerte de su captor, escuchando el sonido del hueso golpeado con satisfacción.

Pero antes de que Anakin pudiera hacer algo más, el hombre ya estaba contraatacando. Antes de su cuerpo cayera al suelo, Anakin pensó que el hombre era aún más grande de lo que había creído. Su cuerpo chocó contra el suelo y el hombre le sostuvo con su propio peso, una expresión salvaje en su rostro ahora ensangrentado.

Anakin estaba seguro de que el hombre estaba diciendo algo, pero las punzadas de dolor de su espalda al entrar en contacto con el suelo duro no le permitían descifrar los que el hombre articulaba. Sintió el puño contra su cara antes de verlo venir y para cuando volvió preparado para un segundo golpe, Anakin ya había cerrado los ojos.

"Te dije que te estuvieras quieto," masculló el hombre deteniendo sus movimientos. "Ahora dime¿cuántas marcas crees que puedo hacerte antes de que el cigarrillo se extinga por completo?"

Anakin abrió los ojos bruscamente cuando sintió la quemazón punzante sobre su hombro, y esta vez no reprimió un grito de dolor. El hombre apartó el cigarro de su piel y observó la herida durante unos segundos pero cuando fue a hacer una segunda, la mano de Anakin sobre su muñeca se lo impidió.

"Estate quieto," pero Anakin apretó la muñeca con más fuerza, manteniendo la mano del hombre alejada de su cuerpo, el instinto sobrepasando al dolor.

El hombre le miró ligeramente sorprendido y para cuando se decidió a hacer algo, la otra mano de Anakin ya estaba sobre su cuello, apretando con fuerza.

"¿Pero qué co–" la mano alrededor de su garganta cortó su discurso, y el hombre observó sorprendido como el joven herido empujaba su cuerpo hasta colocarse encima de él y apretar su cuello con ambas manos.

Anakin apoyó una rodilla contra el estómago de su atacante y continuó apretando. Las manos del hombre se aferraron a las suyas mientras su rostro comenzaba a cambiar de color, mezclando un pálido asustado con un morado ahogado. Anakin apretó con más fuerza. Y siguió apretando hasta que las fuerzas abandonaron en cuerpo bajo suyo y las manos del hombre soltaron las suyas, haciéndole apretar un cuerpo sin vida.

Anakin apartó ambas manos del hombre y, observando los ojos desorbitados, la boca abierta en una posición antinatural, el pecho estático, se llevó una mano a la boca, ahogando la sensación vomitiva que se acumulaba en su estómago. Se apartó del cuerpo, la mano aún sobre el rostro y la otra sujetándole contra el suelo.

Tosió con fuerza.

Y entonces, antes de que su cerebro pudiera gritarle que saliera de allí, su cuerpo cayó inconsciente sobre el frío suelo de la estancia.

* * *


	12. Rescate

Agh, siento la confusión en el capítulo anterior, pero es que se me coló una parte que no tenía que estar ahí! Supongo que se podría considerar un avance de este capítulo, pero estaba sin revisar, editar o colocar... lo siento!

* * *

_Capítulo XII: Rescate _

"Give me the song and I'll sing it like I mean it

Give me the words and I'll say them like I mean it

Cos you got my heart in a headlock

You stopped the blood and made my head soft

And god knows

You got me sewn…", _Sewn, _The feeling

_Miembros sudorosos entrecruzándose, carne encontrando carne, gemidos y respiraciones agitadas. Una mano encontrando a otra sobre un suelo inexistente – tal vez invisible – y dedos entrelazándose, una palma más grande encajando perfectamente en una más pequeña, piel acariciándose. Labios buscándose, desesperados, robando encuentros cortos, fortuitos y continuados, pidiendo más, respirando un aliento no propio, masticando piel suave, enrojeciéndose, buscándose de nuevo, encontrándose. Caderas contra caderas, rotando suaves y descontroladas, perdiendo el ritmo antes de encontrarlo y encontrándose en posturas incómodas pero placenteras, desesperadas pero íntimas. Y esa voz, profunda, jadeante, consumidora._

_Obi-Wan._

_Obi-Wan._

_Obi-Wan._

_Un ruego y una orden a la vez. Más deprisa o tal vez más despacio; acorta la tortura, alárgala por favor. Tensión en los músculos, sudor acariciando piel propia y ajena con cada embestida, cabello pegándose a frentes cansadas, olores entremezclándose, ojos abiertos. Ojos claros contra ojos claros, un enfrentamiento pasional lleno de ternura, pupilas dilatadas hablando de algo más profundo. Y su propia voz, extraña, huidiza, abandonada._

_Anakin._

_Anakin._

_Anakin._

_Y entonces, de repente, un segundo más corto que un latido y piel enfriándose, gemidos apagándose, dolor, miedo... pánico. Anakin. Oh, Anakin. Miembros rígidos, quietos, labios helados, piel blanquecina, casi purpúrea... Terror. Anakin... ¡Anakin! Y una voz de ultratumba, herida, ahogada, muerta._

_¿Por qué no me salvaste?_

_¿Por qué me dejaste morir?_

_¿Por qué, por qué, por qué?_

_¿Por qué no viniste antes?_

_Lágrimas inútiles, furia, dolor, dolor, dolor, dolor, dolor... Anakin, oh Anakin._

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Por qué?_

-o-

Había sido Quinlan quien le había despertado de su trance, sacudiendo sus hombros con fuerza y obligándole a enfrentarle la mirada, haciéndole reconocer la realidad que le rodeaba – el balcón del apartamento de la senadora Amidala – y salir de su trance lleno de pesadillas en las que un cuerpo sin vida le recriminaba sus acciones. Acciones que, por otra parte, no había ocurrido, porque Anakin estaba vivo. _Tenía _que estarlo.

Desde entonces, todo había sido una espiral multicolor de eventos, unos mezclándose con otros y confundiéndose en su cabeza, que tan sólo podía pensar en encontrar a Anakin. Desde la propuesta de Quinlan hasta este momento, Obi-Wan había flotado por el tiempo, perdido y agotado. Quinlan le había mirado con ojos sorprendidos cuando no había puesto pegas a su idea, _Fuerza, _él mismo se había sorprendido, pero comenzaba a comprobar que Anakin le hacía cometer imprudencias que en otro caso ni siquiera se le hubiesen pasado por la cabeza. Ahora, se disponía a sacar al susodicho de donde quiera que estuviese.

Sorprendentemente, encontrar a Anakin fue bastante fácil. Obi-Wan tan solo había tenido que seguir el hilo que parecía unirles y _voilá. _Había creído que sería difícil, incluso doloroso para él intentar seguir una unión inestable, pero se había encontrado como un claro camino a seguir una vez había conseguido centrarse y calmar sus instintos primarios, esos que le gritaban que cortara cabezas hasta que Anakin apareciera. Obi-Wan ni siquiera había sabido que era capaz de tener esa clase de instintos.

Obi-Wan alzó la vista hacia el cartel luminoso que anunciaba el nombre del club, suspirando inconscientemente. Si Anakin se había ido voluntariamente sin decir nada y estaba bebiendo tranquilamente en la barra Obi-Wan iba a gritarle hasta quedarse sin aliento, y luego iba a abrazarle hasta que Anakin se quedara sin aliento. Secretamente, esperaba que aquello ocurriera; en realidad, sabía que Anakin estaba sufriendo.

Se adentró en el lugar con pasos seguros, mezclándose con la turba multiespecie que entraba y salía en grupos, parejas o en solitario, estremeciéndose inmediatamente cuando el fuerte sonido de lo que los jóvenes llamaban música hoy en día le inundó los oídos. Sacudió la cabeza, haciendo sus mejores esfuerzos por ignorar el continuo pom-pom-pom que hacía vibrar los altavoces y dirigió sus pasos a la barra. Sabía que no encontraría a Anakin allí, de hecho, sabía que le encontraría tras la cortina roja que parecía querer llamar la atención desde un rincón escondido del local, pero tenía que guardar las apariencias, pasar desapercibido.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, amigo?" el camarero era de la especie humana, y probablemente era de los pocos que había allí, y le ofreció una amplia sonrisa a Obi-Wan, observándole detenidamente y sin disimulo. Obi-Wan cerró su túnica, asegurándose de mantener su espada láser lejos de la vista de todos los presentes.

"Whisky, por favor," el camarero asintió, y Obi-Wan recorrió el local con la vista.

La verdad era que el sitio era menos vulgar de lo que lo esperaba, incluso se podría decir que tenía una cierta clase, una cierta distinción. La clientela, sin embargo, parecía ser lo peor de cada especie, lo que le hizo preguntarle exactamente qué ofrecía aquel lugar que pudiera amontonar tanta basura viviente.

Asintió cuando el camarero le sirvió lo pedido, pero antes de que éste pudiera desaparecer para servir a otro cliente, le detuvo alzando el brazo suavemente.

"¿Algo más que pueda hacer por ti?" Obi-Wan entrecerró los ojos, dibujó una media sonrisa, sostuvo el vaso frío con una mano firme, metiéndose en el papel.

"En realidad, estaba buscando algo de... entretenimiento," el hombre le miró de arriba abajo, una sonrisa entre los labios y los ojos ligeramente sorprendidos. Obi-Wan le sostuvo la mirada, agitando el vaso suavemente y uniendo el sonido de hielo chocando contra cristal a la cacofonía que era la música.

"La cortina roja," susurró el hombre finalmente, indicando al lugar con la cabeza. Obi-Wan continuó mirándole a los ojos. "Sírvete tu mismo."

Obi-Wan asintió de nuevo, alzando la copa y llevándosela hasta los labios, observando al hombre alejarse de él mientras el líquido amargo la quemaba la garganta. Evitando un gesto de desagrado – jamás le había gustado el whisky, siempre había preferido los licores afrutados pero, aparentemente, esos eran para nenazas – dejó el vaso sobre la barra y se levantó, encaminándose hacia el lugar indicado. Caminó con lentitud pero con seguridad, sintiéndose más él mismo de lo que lo que se había sentido en semanas. Esto era lo que él hacia, cumplir misiones, fijarse un objetivo, planear pasos, observar meticulosamente, salvar vidas. Y eso haría.

Obi-Wan arrugó el rostro al atravesar la cortina roja; aún sabiendo lo que iba a encontrar, no soportaba los lugares como aquel. La venta de cuerpos era un negocio común en los suburbios de Coruscant, pero era difícil de evitar con la gran cantidad de jóvenes dispuestos a dejarse hacer por un precio que variaba dependiendo de las exigencias del cliente. Habitaciones de puertas abiertas ofrecían parejas, tríos – o más¿cómo saberlo con tanto miembro entrelazado? – gimiendo sobre el sonido de sus propias carnes encontrándose; los menos pudorosos, o tal vez los más pobres, utilizaban paredes y suelo como apoyo, ignorantes a los pocos que quedaban desparejados, observándoles o atravesando el interminable pasillo evitándolos como si fuesen obstáculos en una carrera. Obi-Wan se encontró preguntándose a sí mismo si lo que a él no le estaba permitido era realmente aquella vulgaridad, o si un acto amoroso podía realmente ser otra cosa. Ciertamente, vívidos sueños que incluían a Anakin como protagonista, no se habían parecido en nada a esto.

"¿Quieres pasar un buen rato, cariño?" una mano de dedos finos se apoyó sobre su hombre, apretando lo suficiente para no resultar posesiva ni comandante, sino invitante. Obi-Wan dirigió la vista hasta su dueña, una chica que no podía tener más de quince años, a pesar de que estos estaban ocultos bajo toneladas de brillante maquillaje y una falsa peluca rubia. En cualquier caso, Obi-Wan dudaba que los clientes se fijaran en su rostro, viendo que la chica parecía sentirse extremadamente cómoda en un bikini de cuero y un par de stilettos negros.

"No, grac–" Obi-Wan detuvo sus palabras antes de poder rechazarla, cambiando su expresión ligeramente disgustada por una amplia sonrisa. "En realidad," comenzó, "estaba buscando algo diferente," añadió un guiño suave, provocando la reacción adecuada. La chica apartó su mano de su hombro y le miró de arriba abajo, frunciendo el entrecejo suavemente.

"Si, los más guapos siempre buscáis algo diferente," la chica se cruzó de brazos, sonando ligeramente indignada. "La segunda puerta a la derecha."

"Gracias," Obi-Wan agachó la cabeza ligeramente, apartándose de la chica y haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por ignorar sus alrededores.

"Cariño," Obi-Wan se dio la vuelta al escuchar la voz profunda de la chica contra su oído, casi un ronroneo, "si algún día cambias de opinión..." Obi-Wan sonrió, la miró a los ojos.

"Serás la primera a la que avise," aquello pareció contentarla, y Obi-Wan continuó su camino.

Atravesando la puerta, Obi-Wan supo que se estaba acercando a su objetivo. Sorprendentemente, este segundo lugar parecía tener más apreciación por el término intimidad, pues si bien Obi-Wan podía escuchar gemidos, jadeos y gritos de placer, nada fuera de lo normal se le ofrecía a la vista. Seguramente se debía a que eran pocos los que estaban dispuestos a ser vistos pagando a una prostituta cuando el género de esta era masculino. Había pocos hombres dispuestos a manchar su virilidad en público, pero por supuesto, las cosas cambiaban tras puerta abiertas.

Obi-Wan dejó escapar un suspiro que no sabía que había estado guardando y, segundos después, un joven cómodamente ataviado en pantalones anchos y nada más, le ofreció una amplia sonrisa.

"¿Qué puedo ofrecerle?" Obi-Wan se mordió el labio, inseguro de cómo abordar la situación. Después de todo, si bien este lugar existía para que hombres se resarcieran en cuerpos jóvenes, Obi-Wan sabía que todos lo hacían voluntariamente y por dinero, así que Anakin no estaría allí. Tendría que atravesar una tercera puerta, una que le llevaría a un lugar en el que no quería pensar.

"Verás, yo–"

"Tengo algo para todos los gustos; activo, pasivo..." Obi-Wan trató de no sorprenderse ante la longitud de los ofrecimientos del joven, intentado dejar su parloteo continuo en segundo plano para estudiar las estancias en las que se encontraba. No tardó demasiado en dar con lo que buscaba: una puerta negra que parecía destacar sobre el resto del lugar, algo llamándole hacia ella. Se estaba acercando, "... incluso nos jactamos de tener algunos sin tocar, si me entiende y–"

"¿Qué hay tras esa puerta?" el chico detuvo su discurso bruscamente, clavando ojos marrones en la figura de Obi-Wan. Se cruzó de brazos y dio un paso hacia atrás, produciendo un 'hmm' suave.

"No lo sé¿qué hay detrás de esa puerta?"

"Tal vez lo que estoy buscando," el chico le miró de pies a cabeza, arqueó una ceja, entrecerró los ojos.

"No le hubiese tomado por el tipo... por supuesto, tal vez no haya un tipo," el joven torció el gesto, se inclinó hacia atrás. "Eso está fuera de mis funciones pero si es lo que desea, encontrará a alguien que se haga cargo de usted tras la puerta, por supuesto."

"Gracias," Obi-Wan agachó la cabeza y, antes de que se diera cuenta, el joven había desaparecido de su vista, seguramente a alguna sala en la que pudiera controlar las actividades del lugar.

Obi-Wan llegó hasta la siguiente puerta que tendría que atravesar y, con un suspiro, apoyó la mano sobre ella. Sabía lo que encontraría, y tenía que luchar contra las nauseas que le producía. Los sitios como aquel se había puesto de moda hacia muchos años, cuando él aún era un padawan resguardado bajo las alas de Qui-Gon. En su primera misión en solitario, había sido un lugar como aquel el que había visto. Qui-Gon estaba en el Borde Exterior, y Obi-Wan se presentó con reticencia frente al Consejo para recibir la asignación. La idea de embarcarse en algo así le produjo una desagradable sensación en el estómago y, para más inri, le asignaron como compañero a la última persona a la que deseaba como tal.

Quinlan Vos se había ganado una reputación cuestionable desde la primera noticia de su aparición. Desde sus primeros años siendo entrenado en su planeta natal, pasando por su bienvenida al Templo y llegado hasta el momento en el que se convirtió en un caballero, Quinlan había pasado por boca de todos, haciéndose famoso por sus escandalosas aventuras y locuras. Algunos le habían mirado con admiración, otros, con un juicio prematuro grabado en los ojos. No hay que decir que Obi-Wan había sido de los segundos, considerando al hombre una desgracia para la Orden. Cuando se habían embarcado en aquella misión, tras haber observado la realidad de la crueldad humana, Obi-Wan no podía haber estado más agradecido por la presencia de Quinlan. Tortura; gente que pagaba por torturar. Obi-Wan había visto cuerpos deformados por horas de terrores consumados en sus carnes, miembros mutilados, sangre, vómitos y semen y, tras mantener la compostura el tiempo suficiente para sacar a los pocos vivos que quedaban, había sido Quinlan quien le había acompañado toda la noche mientras vomitaba su estómago en sus cuarteles.

Había sido tras aquella noche cuando había comprendido que no se puede juzgar a todas las personas bajo la misma luz, y cuando había visto que había mucho más tras la sonrisa juguetona de Quinlan. El respeto se había convertido en amistad y lealtad, y Obi-Wan había entendido que Quinlan era tal vez uno de los mejores hombres que la Orden tenía, pero que no se podía esperar que cumpliera las reglas.

Ahora, años después, creyendo que lugares como éste ya no existían, se preguntó si tendría las fuerzas para enfrentarse a esto él solo.

Empujó la puerta con una mano firme y, sin más dilación, se adentró en la sala. Se encontró a sí mismo en lo que parecía ser un buen iluminado despacho, completo con su mesa de trabajo, su silla, y su oficinista manejando papeles tras ella. Tosió suavemente.

"Oh vaya, bienvenido," el hombre que estaba tras la mesa – maduro, atractivo con una cicatriz cruzándole la ceja derecha – alzó la vista hasta él. "¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?" Obi-Wan tosió de nuevo, se mordió el interior de la mejilla.

"Estaba buscando–"

"Si, claro, le informaré de lo que puedo ofrecerle. Permítame mos–"

"En realidad, estoy buscando a alguien en específico," el hombre levantó la vista, arqueando una ceja a modo de pregunta. "Se trata de un joven que–"

"Oh, no tiene que decir más, sé de quien se trata. Ahora solo déjeme buscar..." el hombre bajó la vista, rebuscó entre papeles y acabó su búsqueda al encontrar un datapad enterrado entre viejos libros de cuero. "Si, veamos, en cuanto a disponibilidad... ah, no se preocupe, ahora mismo nuestro más recomendado médico se encuentra con él, pero pod–"

"¿Médico?"

"Oh si, un experto en mantener nuestros productos vivos el mayor tiempo posible. Además, éste en particular tiene ciertas especificaciones que tendré que–"

"¿Especificaciones?" Obi-Wan apretó los labios, totalmente inconsciente del firme agarre de su mano derecha en su espada láser. ¿Quién era capaz de referirse a una persona como un producto? Estaba hablando de Anakin... de _su_ Anakin, de un joven inocente y...

"Si, verá, el vendedor puso unos ciertos límites en cuanto al trato que debía recibir. Hay ciertos... niveles a los que no puede llegar," Obi-Wan entrecerró los ojos, luchó contra sus propias nauseas.

"¿Quién exactamente fue el vendedor?" especificaciones, limitaciones... ¿quién quería mantener a Anakin con vida¿Ero esto totalmente fortuito o había sido planeado?

"Eso, me temo, es información confidencial," Obi-Wan se limitó a asentir, pero su cabeza buscó en la del hombre que tenía delante, encontrando tras unos segundos la imagen del hombre que se había encargado del trato. No le reconocía, pero se aseguro de guardar su imagen en su cabeza para... para entregárselo a la justicia, tal vez, para cortarle el cuello, puede ser.

"¿Y si quisiera llevármelo?"

"Tendría que pagar el precio estipulado sencillamente, aunque si lo que está buscando es comprar, puedo ofrecerle mejores ofertas en–"

"No, yo..." Obi-Wan sacó una tarjeta de sus bolsillos, sintiéndose completamente vil al hacer algo así, "sólo cóbrese lo necesario," el hombre se encogió de hombros, y Obi-Wan apartó la mirada de él.

Estaba comprando a Anakin, realmente lo estaba haciendo. Era algo que jamás mencionaría, algo que jamás desenterraría de un hueco escondido de su memoria, un acto tan humillante – para ambos – que la sola idea le producía repulsión.

_Dios, Anakin, lo siento._

Anakin no se mecería esto. Se merecía felicidad y libertad, se merecía todo lo que el mundo pudiera ofrecerle, pero no la miseria producida por la escoria del planeta.

"Listo, atraviese esa puerta y luego la tercera a la izquierda. Si no desea que el médico acabe con su trabajo, solo envíele aquí. ¡Gracias!" Obi-Wan observó la puerta que le separaba de lo que sería un antro de tortura, y miró al hombre tras la mesa una vez más. Se preguntó si se habría adentrado alguna vez allí, o si sencillamente nadaba en la ignorancia. Obi-Wan quiso creer en la segunda opción.

Lo que le dio la bienvenida al nuevo lugar fue un grito y sus pies pisando un charco de sangre. Obi-Wan llevó los ojos hacia abajó y levantó sus botas ahora manchadas de rojo, obligándose a sí mismo a dar un paso hacia delante. Gritos, ruegos y voces ahogadas abandonaban numerosas puertas a lo largo de un pasillo, todas ellas cerradas, ocultando terror tras ellas.

Puertas, puertas y más puertas y _oh Fuerza_, Obi-Wan tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca para luchar contra las nauseas y las peticiones de su estómago. Pero tenía que enfocarse. Había sido él mismo quien había convencido a Qui-Gon una vez de que no podía salvar a todo el mundo, de que tenía que ponerse prioridades y dejar a unos para salvar a otros. Bien, él mismo había roto su filosofía al salir en busca de Anakin, y ahora no podía fallarle. Se prometió a sí mismo enviar a alguien a este lugar en cuanto pudiera ponerse en contacto con la Orden.

Tercera puerta a la izquierda.

Un momento más corto que un latido, y Obi-Wan estaba cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Dos cuerpos yacían sobre el frío y sucio suelo de la estancia; uno de ellos, boca arriba, desconocido, el segundo, boca arriba, con el rostro cubiertos por rizos descontrolados y una espalda tintada de sangre seca. Se llevó una mano al rostro, apartó la vista.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y buscó un centro, algo a lo que aferrarse sin llegar a encontrarlo, sintiendo la habitación girar a su alrededor. Sin saber cómo, sus manos fueron hasta la figura desconocida, descansando sobre un pulso que no latía. Obi-Wan observó marcas moradas de dedos sobre el cuello del extraño, y las cubrió con sus propias manos, observando que pertenecían a dedos más largos, palmas más amplias. Se encontró a sí mismo apretando con una mano firme, hundiendo sus dedos en carne fláccida, muerta, y cuando fue consciente, se apartó rápidamente, asustado y furioso.

"Fuerza."

Fue una mano temblorosa la que apartó rizos cubiertos de sudor de un rostro familiar, y fue la misma la que se atrevió a acercarse hasta un cuello de piel suave, permitiendo a un par de labios entreabiertos proferir un suspiro al sentir un pálpito bajo dedos elegantes. Vivo. Anakin estaba vivo. Herido, inconsciente... pero vivo.

Obi-Wan aferró el cuerpo inconsciente hasta sostenerlo entre sus brazos, apoyando la frente sobre la cabeza de Anakin y cerrando los ojos, completamente ignorante de una lágrima traicionera que abandonaba párpados encontrados.

"Anakin, Anakin, Anakin..." cuántas veces repitió su nombre fue algo que nunca llegó a saber, pero hubo un momento en el que se detuvo, justo al darse cuenta de que el cuerpo inconsciente no parecía querer despertar.

Obi-Wan apretó los ojos y se concentró, buscando al Anakin dormido entre los pliegues de su mente, esperando poder encontrarle y despertarle, mirar a un par de brillantes ojos azules y sonreír.

_Sangre, más roja que negra. Dolor, humillación y, a lo lejos, una luz que le obligaba a caminar._

Anakin.

_Pero estaba tan lejos, y dolía, Dios, dolía, le apretaba el pecho, le cegaba pero..._

Anakin.

_Luz rompiendo la oscuridad, alivio entre un mar de miedo y terror. Alcanzarla... ¿podría¿O llegaría hasta un destino solo para caer a un precipicio de vacío¿Para escuchar una risa burlona mofándose de él?_

Anakin.

_Y esa voz..._

Anakin.

Anakin.

Anakin.

Una respiración agitada y los ojos de Anakin abriéndose.

Obi-Wan abrió sus propios ojos, enfrentándose con piscinas azules que le observaban incrédulas desde párpados semicerrados.

Anakin enterró el rostro en el cuello que le confortaba, aspirando el aroma de Obi-Wan. Anakin tuvo que morderse los labios para no preguntar si aquello era un sueño, prefiriendo aspirar el aroma que emanaba Obi-Wan, su olor terroso mezclándose con su sudor, permitiendo a su nariz olvidarse de hedor que había consumido el lugar.

"Creí que te habías olvidado de mí," Obi-Wan encontró los ojos de Anakin, sorprendido. No había esperado que fuese aquella la primera declaración de una voz ronca y cansada, y mucho menos había esperado una sinceridad tan triste tras ella.

Sus ojos buscaron algo a lo que aferrarse en los de Anakin, preguntándose cuánto podía haberle dañado para que él pensara que no iría en su busca. Aunque si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, casi no lo había hecho. Llevó sus manos hasta el rostro de Anakin y lo acarició con suavidad, deslizando sus dedos por mejillas calientes. Fiebre, Anakin tenía fiebre.

Fue un impulso lo que le hizo inclinarse hacia delante, buscar labios cortados y calientes, pero suaves y respondiendo. ¿Qué otra forma de decirle a Anakin todo, sin expresarlo con palabras¿Qué otra forma de obligarse a entender la verdadera profundidad de sus sentimientos?

Sus labios acariciaron los de Anakin con suavidad, creando un espacio a su alrededor, un corto instante en el que no existía nada más que ellos dos unidos por un toque suave, casi etéreo, dejándose llevar por escudos que se derretían y por la caricia más íntima, regalándose un momento que les pertenecería para siempre, pasara lo que pasara.

"Vamos a sacarte de aquí," susurró Obi-Wan contra labios ahora mojados por el contacto con los propios, "solo... vamos a sacarte de aquí."


	13. Esa noche

**Agus y Moony: **muchas gracias!

**dama de luna: **me alegro de que te siga gustando! Un besote muy fuerte!

Monchy

* * *

_Capítulo XIII: Esa noche_

"... Puede que hayas nacido en la cara buena del mundo

Yo nací en la cara mala, llevo la marca

del lado oscuro.

Y no me sonrojo, si te digo

Que te quiero..." _Lado oscuro, _Jarabe de Palo

Obi-Wan solo quería dormir. Enterrarse entre unas mantas y dormir. Con Anakin. Eso sonaba perfecto, meterse en una cama, cubierto por mantas calientes y descansar entre los brazos de Anakin, solo por un tiempo, lo suficiente para no tener que enfrentarse a las consecuencias ni a la mirada de Luminara, no exactamente acusadora, pero ciertamente ofuscada.

De alguna forma o de otra, Obi-Wan había acabado llevando a Anakin al hospital de la Orden, lo que había probado ser una mala idea. Consecuencia: Luminara... y el resto del Consejo, antes de lo que hubiese querido enfrentarse a él. Era cierto que nadie les había avisado de la vuelta de su escapada, pero probablemente alguien ya estaba de camino, dispuesto a mirarle con decepción en la mirada, alguien que le diría algo parecido a 'no me hubiese esperado esto de ti'.

Porque nadie lo había hecho. Se hubiesen esperado una acción apresurada e irresponsable de cualquier otro miembro de la Orden, pero no de Obi-Wan, no del perfecto maestro Kenobi que desde pequeño se había encargado de contener a Qui-Gon, que se había forjado una reputación y había conseguido un puesto en el Consejo gracias a un trabajo duro y constante. Hubiesen hecho un esfuerzo por comprender las motivaciones de _cualquiera_, pero no de alguien en quien habían confiado para ser su pilar de moralidad.

Y Obi-Wan solo quería dormir, dormir, dormir...

"¿Me lo vas a contar o me voy a ver obligada a sacarte la información?" Obi-Wan suspiró, dirigiendo los ojos hasta la penetrante mirada de Luminara, que le escrutaba sin piedad. No podría mentirle, no a ella.

"¿Qué quieres saber?" Luminara se permitió una sonrisa de medio lado, se cruzó de brazos.

Luminara y Obi-Wan habían mantenido una relación cercana desde que se habían conocido. Obi-Wan la admiraba, y no tenía ningún problema en admitirlo. La admiraba por su compostura y su eterna calma, pero sobre todo por tener el juicio más acertado de todo la Orden. Nadie era capaz de ocultarle nada a Luminara Unduli, y mucho menos él que, secretamente, estaba deseando que alguien le diera un consejo, o sencillamente le dijera que todo iba a estar bien.

"Es poderoso en la Fuerza," susurró Obi-Wan finalmente, llevando la vista hacia las paredes blancas tras las que Anakin yacía.

Había sido Luminara la que se había encargado de que Anakin recibiera el cuidado necesario, dejando que su antigua aprendiz Barris Offee se hiciera cargo del joven una vez se hubo asegurado que no había ningún daño urgente. A pesar de sus quejas iniciales, Anakin había acabado por aceptar que le pusieran a dormir, si bien solo lo había hecho cuando Barris le había amenazado con meterle tranquilizantes en la bebida.

La misma Luminara se había encargado de enviar a alguien en busca de la senadora Amidala, solo tras ofrecerle una ceja arqueada a Obi-Wan cuando éste le había dicho que había dejado a Padmé bajo los cuidados de Quinlan. Toda la Orden parecía estar de acuerdo en el hecho de Quinlan era una mala influencia para Obi-Wan.

"Lo sé, Obi-Wan," Luminara asintió, recostándose contra el respaldo de su asiento y descruzando los brazos. "Lo que quiero saber es cómo te las apañado para formar una unión con alguien sin entrenar."

"No lo sé," Obi-Wan se encogió de hombros, se llevó las manos al cabello, "intentaba ayudarle a formar escudos y... no sé cómo pasó y¡deja de mirarme así! Te digo la verdad," Luminara medio sonrió.

"¿Has intentado disolverlo?" Obi-Wan negó con la cabeza y bajó la mirada, casi como un niño al que han descubierto pegando un plato roto. Ni siquiera había _pensado_ en disolverlo. "Debes hacerlo," Obi-Wan asintió, suspiró. Al menos sabía que Luminara no le juzgaría.

"¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que puede haber pasado?"

"Tendría que hacer pruebas, y... él no lo sabe¿cierto?" Obi-Wan negó de nuevo con la cabeza. "Intenta disolverlo y si no puedes, ven a verme, tendré que estudiarlo."

"¿Y el Consejo?"

"No tendría por qué saber nada si la solución es inmediata," Luminara fijó ojos brillantes en él y Obi-Wan medio sonrió, "pero al primer desmayo, dolor de cabeza o similar quiero que vengas a verme¿esta claro? Un enlace así... no sé lo que podría causar ni cómo podría reaccionar. Aunque no sé como mantenerle vigilado a él."

"¿A Anakin?"

"Sabes que el Consejo te apartará de esta misión, y es probable que la unión presente problemas cuando estéis alejados, pero supongo que eso es adelantarme a los hechos," Obi-Wan se mordió el labio, cerró los ojos instintivamente.

"Esto es un desastre."

"Hiciste lo que creías que era correcto, Obi-Wan, no te flageles, los demás se encargarán de hacerlo."

A veces, Obi-Wan no sabía si querer u odiar a Luminara.

* * *

Obi-Wan se adentró en la habitación una vez Barris le hubo dado permiso con una sonrisa amable. Cerró la puerta tras él y se estremeció involuntariamente al adentrarse más en el cuarto. El hospital tenía aquel efecto en él, casi como si se empeñara en recordarle el número de veces que Qui-Gon habían estado allí, él mismo y tantos otros. Obi-Wan odiaba los hospitales y los médicos, con sus agujas y esa sombra en los ojos que parecía ocultar una promesa de muerte tras ellos. Probablemente esa era la razón por la que Luminara había tomado la resolución de medicarle sin su consentimiento; era más fácil que intentar hacerle comprender que los médicos estaban allí para ayudar.

_Ha! Eso es lo que quieren hacernos creer._

Anakin dormía sobre la cama de sábanas blancas, el pecho contra el colchón y la espalda cubierta por tiritas de bacta. Casi daba la sensación de que no le había pasado nada, de que todo había sido una pesadilla de la que se habían despertado asustados, pero que pronto se había difuminado en una realidad mejor. Pero las heridas de Anakin eran reales, y los miedos de Obi-Wan también.

Se acercó a la cama con pasos cortos y lentos, observando como las marcas más profundas sobre la espalda de Anakin tomaban una forma clara bajo sus ojos. Parecía injusto que alguien tan joven portara tantas cicatrices dolorosas, que tuviera una historia tan larga escrita sobre el cuerpo. Pero el caso era que la vida no era justa, y eso era algo que Obi-Wan sabía mejor que nadie.

Un impulso y la boca de Obi-Wan estaban sobre la frente descubierta de Anakin. Su mano, ligeramente temblorosa, sostenía los rizos rebeldes que insistían en cubrir el rostro joven y sus labios mojados acariciaban piel suave, casi como si estuvieran robando un momento prohibido. Aunque tal vez, eso era lo que estaban haciendo.

"Fuerza, Anakin," Obi-Wan se separó de él, suspiró y entonces, unos golpes suaves contra la puerta le sobresaltaron.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar y contestar a la llamada la puerta ya se estaba abriendo, dándole paso a Luminara, seguida de cerca por la senadora Amidala y por Quinlan. Obi-Wan se apartó un par de pasos de la cama como si hubiera estado haciendo algo malo y, recuperando la compostura en un segundo, hizo una suave reverencia con la cabeza.

"Senadora."

"Obi-Wan," Padmé devolvió el gesto, adelantándose rápidamente hasta la cama e interponiéndose en el campo de visión de Obi-Wan. Una mano de dedos finos aferró la dormida de Anakin y un par de ojos marrones se clavaron sobre los azules de Luminara, desafiantes. "¿Qué le han hecho¿Por qué duerme¿Está bien? No entiendo que necesidad había de traerle aquí, Obi-Wan," una mirada rápida al mencionado y los ojos oscuros volvieron a los de la médico, "tenemos buenos médicos personales."

"No se preocupe senadora," Obi-Wan cerró la boca cuando Luminara decidió contestar por él, obviando el desafío presente en los ojos de la político. "Está bien y se despertará en unas cuantas horas. Le instalaremos una cama en la habitación para que pase la noche aquí cómodamente."

"No hay necesidad de–"

"No es ninguna molestia, senadora," Padmé dejó los ojos fijos en Luminara unos segundos más y, finalmente, bajó la mirada hasta Anakin, asintiendo.

"Si no les importa, me gustaría quedarme a solas con mi marido."

Segundos después, Obi-Wan, Quinlan y Luminara habían abandonado la sala, la última de ellos dirigiéndose a atender sus asuntos y dejando a ambos hombres solo.

"Esa mujer me da miedo," musitó Quinlan finalmente, "incluso más que Luminara," Obi-Wan se rió suavemente, cruzándose de brazos y negando la cabeza.

"Creía que se iban a arrancar los ojos allí dentro."

"Y que lo digas, esa senadora tiene muchas agallas para una mujer tan pequeña," Quinlan negó la cabeza, se recolocó el cabello alborotado, "y creo que no le caigo muy bien."

"Sueles tener ese efecto," Quinlan bufó, indignado y al borde del puchero, ante lo que Obi-Wan solo acertó a reírse suavemente.

"Es bueno verte sonreír¿cómo estás, Obi-Wan?"

"Estoy bien, Quinlan, es–"

"Maestro Kenobi," fue la voz de Mace Windu la que interrumpió la conversación junto con su presencia imponente.

Obi-Wan giró el rostro hacia él y hacia el maestro Yoda, que le acompañaba con una expresión indescifrable entre los ojos.

"Maestros," Obi-Wan saludó con la cabeza y Quinlan copió el gesto, apoyando una mano sobre el hombre de Obi-Wan instintivamente. Después de todo, Obi-Wan no estaba acostumbrado a recibir regaños.

"Nos gustaría hablar con el maestro Kenobi... a solas," Quinlan abrió la boca, dispuesto a protestar, pero una mirada de los ojos oscuros de Mace bastó para hacerle desistir de cualquier forma de subversión.

"Si, yo... estaré por–"

"En realidad, maestro Vos¿por qué no avisa a la senadora Amidala de qué queremos hablar con ella? Esto no nos llevará más de un minuto."

"Claro, maestro Windu," con una última reverencia, Quinlan se alejó del grupo.

"El Consejo ha decidido retirarte de esta misión, maestro Kenobi," comenzó Mace sin más, evitando los ojos de Obi-Wan. "En cuanto a tu estatus dentro del Consejo y a otras misiones, serás convocado en los próximos días con el propósito de tomar una decisión."

"Si, maestro."

"Maestro Kenobi," Obi-Wan bajó los ojos hasta el maestro Yoda, que miraba al frente, como si aquella conversación no le concerniera.

Obi-Wan se arrodilló para enfrentar la mirada del maestro, cuyos ojos verdes se clavaron sobre los suyos con fuerza. Yoda no pronunció una sola palabra, pero Obi-Wan no las necesitaba para entender lo que le estaba diciendo.

Decepción.

Por primera vez en su vida: decepción.

Y a pesar de todo, a pesar del reproche de todos aquellos que habían confiado en él, Obi-Wan no se sentía capaz de sentir remordimiento. Tristeza, algo de furia y un suspiro de dolor, pero jamás remordimiento. Antes de ir en busca de Anakin y aún ahora sabía, con toda certeza, que volvería a hacerlo, volvería a arriesgarlo todo por ver los ojos azules de Anakin brillando con una sonrisa. Y Yoda lo sabía.

Un asentimiento de cabeza y Obi-Wan volvió a levantarse, una sombra de pesadumbre sobre él. Ese fue el momento exacto que Quinlan eligió para aparecer con la senadora tras él, la mirada desafiante ya dibujada en los ojos oscuros.

"Maestros," Padmé inclinó la cabeza, y los tres maestros Jedi respondieron con el mismo gesto.

"Senadora."

"Bien, ustedes dirán en qué puedo ayudarles."

"El Consejo ha decidido enviarla a Naboo hasta que–"

"No estoy dispuesta a–"

"Senadora," el tono de Mace fue lo suficientemente cortante como para apagar la protesta, "hasta ahora le hemos concedido la posibilidad de elegir a su gusto ciertos aspectos de su seguridad, pero teniendo en cuenta el atentado contra su propia vida ocurrido hace poco tiempo y esto, eso es algo que no podemos permitirnos."

"Disculpe, maestro, pero–"

"Senadora, es una orden que deberá acatar. Si nuestras investigaciones son correctas, es la votación que ha de ocurrir dentro de un mes lo que ha originado estos ataques, así que partirá pasado mañana, junto a su marido y su séquito, por supuesto, a Naboo, acompañada de la protección Jedi que le asignaremos. Si para cuando vuelva no ha habido más intentos de quitarle la vida, le retiraremos la protección¿le parece correcto?" Padmé se mordió la lengua y apretó los puños con fuerza, indignada. Aún así, ofreció la única respuesta posible a tal argumentación.

"Si, maestro."

"Bien, esta noche permanecerá aquí, así como Obi-Wan, y mañana mismo enviaremos al encargado de acompañarla en su viaje a Naboo."

"Gracias, maestro."

"Ahora, si nos disculpan, debemos irnos. Maestro Vos, venga conmigo, por favor."

* * *

"¿Qué¿Por qué me miras así?" Quinlan se dejó caer sobre el asiento más cercano, cruzándose brazos.

"Esto es culpa tuya," susurró Mace, ofreciéndole una mirada mitad enfurecida mitad exasperada a Quinlan, quién se limitó a hacer un puchero.

"Yo sencillamente le ofrecí a Obi-Wan mi humilde ayuda," Mace dio un par de pasos hacia él, comprobando, decepcionado, que era imposible intimidar a Quinlan. "Debías haberle visto Mace¡mírale! Esto es algo más, _algo más,_" Mace se limitó a suspirar esta vez, relajando las facciones.

"Esto es un desastre."

"Vamos, cariño, si tú tienes razón y esto no es nada, Obi-Wan se olvidará del crío en cuanto se vaya con su mujercita a Naboo, si no..."

"Esa es la parte que me preocupa."

"Te preocupas demasiado, pastelito," Quinlan se levantó de un salto, tomó la mano de Mace entre las suyas, "deja que Obi-Wan se aclare y que se preocupe de la senadora a quien sea que vayáis a mandar con ella a Naboo."

"Precisamente de eso quería hablarte," Mace tosió ligeramente, alzó la mirada oscura hasta la de Quinlan.

"¿Qué¡Oh, no! No, no, no, nonono¡no! Ella me odia y, la verdad, me da un poco de miedo."

"Son las órdenes del Consejo, Quin."

"Pero pastelito, seguro que tu puedes–"

"Es la decisión del Consejo."

"Pero yo no quiero–"

"¡Cumplirá con las órdenes del Consejo, maestro Vos!"

"Uh," Quinlan aferró la túnica de Mace y le arrastró hasta él, manteniéndole en su lugar pasando un brazo alrededor de su cintura, "me encanta cuando te pones agresivo conmigo, querido."

"¿No puedes tomarte nada en serio, Quin?"

"Yo te tomó muy en serio, dulcecito."

"¿Cómo puedes tomarme en serio llamándome dulcecito?"

"Átame a tu cama y te llamará maestro."

"En serio, Quin..." Mace suspiró, sabiendo que había caído una vez más, "un día de estos me vas a matar."

"Oh, vamos, si voy a cuidar de la senadora, tendrás que demostrarme cuánto me vas a echar de menos¿no?"

* * *

Obi-Wan le sintió antes de que entrara en la habitación, pero pronto escuchó sus pasos y, cuando levantó la vista, Anakin ya estaba a su lado, los ojos fijos en el cielo oscuro de Coruscant y los brazos rodeando su propio cuerpo, protegiéndolo del frío nocturno. Obi-Wan bajó la vista, buscando la mejor manera de decirle que debía volver a su cama de hospital, junto a la que dormía su esposa embarazada, y sin que sonara a regaño condescendiente. Para cuando Obi-Wan la hubo descubierto, Anakin se había sentado a su lado, y las palabras murieron en su garganta.

Obi-Wan se encogió de hombros, miró al frente, y se mantuvo en silencio.

"He matado a un hombre," aquella fueron las primeras palabras que produjeron la voz de Anakin, bajas, casi temerosas, y obligaron a Obi-Wan a girar el rostro bruscamente hacia él, a estudiar sus facciones. Anakin miraba al frente, tranquilo. "He matado a un hombre, y no siento ni una pizca de remordimiento por ello," Anakin bajó la vista a sus propias manos, las observó detenidamente, "debería sentirme... debería sentir algo."

"Te estabas defendiendo¿cierto?" Anakin asintió suavemente. Obi-Wan, con una seguridad que no sentía, alzó la mano hasta la barbilla de Anakin y le obligó a mirarle; ojos huidizos se clavaron en los suyos. "Te estabas defendiendo."

"Aún así... nunca me había sentido tan..."

_Satisfecho._

_Superior._

_Poderoso._

"Es confuso," susurró Anakin finalmente, y Obi-Wan soltó barbilla, devolviendo la mano a su regazo.

"La muerte lo es," musitó Obi-Wan, "es algo que debes aceptar, pero jamás lograrás acostumbrarte... tal vez, tal vez un hombre así no merecía vivir," Obi-Wan bajó el rostro, los ojos fijos en el suelo.

"¿Y yo merecía juzgarlo?" Obi-Wan dejó escapar una risa amarga, casi herida. ¿Cuántas veces se había preguntado exactamente eso? Muchos habían caído entre sus manos, personas crueles cuya vida había hecho miserable la de otros, esclavistas, drogadictos, asesinos, violadores, incluso un Sith¿y quién había sido él para juzgar sino aquel con otra arma homicida entre las manos?

"La muerte," susurró finalmente, "la muerte no es justa, no lo es de manos de un asesino, tampoco de las manos de un Jedi, pero en la mayoría de los casos, es cuestión de simple supervivencia."

"No cambia el hecho de que he matado a un hombre."

"No, eso nunca cambiará," Obi-Wan giró el rostro de nuevo hacia Anakin, dejando que su mano apartara un mechón rebelde de su rostro, que descendiera por su mandíbula hasta su cuello, "pero tú sigues vivo."

Y entonces, Anakin le besó. Primero una suave presión sobre sus labios y, poco a poco, una lengua lamiendo su aliento, invadiéndole, de dentro afuera y de afuera a dentro, haciendo a sus sentidos explotar, implosionar, como si el solo contacto con la piel de los labios de Anakin pudiera darle la vuelta y abandonarle en el estado de puro éxtasis en el que estaba sumergido.

Por un instante, Obi-Wan deseó poder odiar a Anakin, poder odiarle por ser todo lo que él no era, por atreverse a lo que él no se atrevía, por luchar por _algo más_ cuando él se había conformado con lo que le habían ofrecido. Pero Obi-Wan comenzaba a entender que la línea entre el amor y el odio era demasiado delgada, y que él estaba en el lado que solo le permitía querer a Anakin de la manera más sencilla y sincera.

Amor, e intimidad. Así que era así como se sentía.

Anakin se aferró con fuerza a los brazos de Obi-Wan cuando las manos de éste encontraron un lugar de reposo en su cabello, ahogándose en los labios de Jedi, que resultaban aún más cálidos frente a la suave brisa nocturna que le acariciaba la piel. El caso era que Obi-Wan no era exactamente el mejor besando, sus besos eran inexpertos y torpes, guiados por simple instinto, pero Obi-Wan se sentía... se sentía como las cosas debían sentirse; suave, cálido, ligeramente desesperado, hambriento, tímido, curioso y tan_, tan _bien.

"Anakin..." el susurro lo produjo el contacto de piel contra piel. Anakin había introducido la mano de Obi-Wan bajo su camisa, permitiendo que los dedos rugosos acariciaran la parte baja de su espalda, quemando allí donde tocaban.

"Solo quería que me tocaras..."

Y Obi-Wan no pudo decir que no. No esa noche. Le había regalado su vida a una Orden y a un Código en el que creía, y le iba a regalar esta noche, solo esta noche, a Anakin y a él mismo. No serían más que los labios de Anakin sobre los suyos, no habría pasión, caricias ni gemidos de placer, sino tan sólo la caricia íntima entre sus labios, y entre sus mentes.

Y esa noche, solo esa noche, les pertenecería solo a ellos.

* * *


	14. Amargo placer, maravilloso dolor

Muchas gracias chicas por vuestro apoyo con esta historia y tantas otras! Un besote!

Monchy

* * *

_Capítulo XIV: Amargo placer, maravilloso dolor_

"… I like your pants around your feet

And I like the dirt that's on your knees

And I like the way you say please

While you're looking up at me

You're like my favorite damn disease…" _Figured you out, _Nickelback

"Oh, genial."

"Encantado de volver a verla, senadora," Quinlan levantó los ojos hacia la senadora Amidala, que si limitó a devolverle una mirada de mártir, "¿me ha echado de menos? Debo confesar que su compañía es sumamente grata, así que mi humilde persona se siente agradecida de poder estar a su servicio y completa disposición durante el próximo mes."

"Puede ahorrarse el sarcasmo, maestro Vos."

"¿Sarcasmo? Por favor, senadora, yo jamás–"

"¿Maestro Vos?" Quinlan detuvo sus palabras y dirigió la mirada hacia la tercera figura que se unía a la conversación.

"¡Maestra Unduli!" exclamó, ampliando su sonrisa, "que placer el de contar con su presencia."

"Muchas gracias, maestro Vos," Luminara se reprimió de poner los ojos en blanco, dirigiendo después sus palabras hacia la senadora.

"Si me disculpa senadora, desearía hablar con el maestro Vos a solas unos momentos."

"¿Llevara mucho tiempo?" Padmé se cruzó de brazos, reprimiendo un suspiro. ¿Cómo había acabado completamente rodeada de Jedis y sometiéndose a sus ordenes?

"Apenas un minutos, senadora," aseguró Luminara. "Su marido esta bajo el efecto de somníferos, así que le enviaremos a sus apartamentos esta tarde y con la escolta apropiada¿esta bien?" Padmé asintió, resignada. "Ahora, si quisiera acompañarme, maestro Vos."

"Por supuesto, maestra Unduli."

En cuanto la puerta del despacho de Luminara se hubo cerrado tras ellos, Quinlan rodeó a la mujer con ambos brazos, sonriendo ampliamente.

"¡'Nara! Gracias por sacarme de ahí, no sé que es lo que tiene esa chica en mi contra, con lo adorable que soy."

"Claro, Quinlan, claro," Luminara se apartó cortésmente de Quinlan, acercándose hasta su silla y sentándose cómodamente, indicando a Quinlan que se sentase frente a ella.

"Uh¿esto es serio, entonces?" musitó el maestro, tomado asiento y cruzándose de brazos.

"Supongo que tratándose de ti, puedo informarte a fondo del caso."

"¿Un secreto? Me encantan los secretos."

"Quinlan, intenta reprimirte por unos minutos y escúchame¿quieres?" Luminara se apoyó contra el respaldo de su asiento, esperando la respuesta del otro maestro.

"Por supuesto, 'Nara," Luminara suspiró, repentinamente cansada.

"Bien, verás, de alguna forma inexplicable, Obi-Wan ha conseguido crear una unión con el marido de la senadora."

"¿Una unión?" Luminara asintió, observando a Quinlan llevarse las manos a la barbilla, "¿de entrenamiento o...?"

"No lo sé, pero el chico se va a Naboo y no tengo tiempo de echarle un vistazo, así que quiero que mantengas un ojo cerca de él. Desmayos, dolores de cabeza, cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal, quiero que me lo comuniques."

"¿Crees que pueda ser dañino de alguna forma?"

"Puedo adivinar que lo será. La unión esta desbalanceada, y Obi-Wan debe estar cargando todo su peso. No me ha dicho nada, pero sabes que se cortaría un brazo antes que ver a un médico voluntariamente," Quinlan asintió, dibujando una media sonrisa en el rostro, "por eso necesito que vigiles al chico."

"Esta bien, 'Nara... ¿tú que piensas de todo esto?"

"Creo... creo que si alguien como Obi-Wan cae, la Orden están condenada."

* * *

Vacaciones en Naboo; no parecía tan mal plan. Quinlan casi podía imaginarse los amplios campos y las lagunas azules, los días caminando de aquí para allá tras la senadora. Podría tirarse sobre la hierba y rascarse la barriga tranquilamente, aprovechando el amplio servicio de la senadora para pedir alguna piña colada y... Bueno, tal vez su imaginación estaba yendo demasiado lejos. Probablemente se pasaría un mes escuchando aburridas charlas políticas y viendo el rostro dulce de Amidala arrugándose ante su presencia. En otras circunstancias, la mujer podría haberle llegado a caer bien.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Quinlan se dio la vuelta bruscamente y, casi con la misma rapidez, se aferró con fuerza a la barandilla del balcón.

"Vaya, me habían hablado de ti, pero no pensaba que... maldita sea," Quinlan parpadeó un par de veces, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y los cerró, dejando que sus escudos se acomodaran para evitar el golpe de Fuerza que producía la segunda presencia de la habitación. ¿Cómo no le había notado antes?

"¿Quién eres tú?" Quinlan alzó la vista de nuevo, dándole un repaso visual al crío. La sutileza nunca había sido uno de sus fuertes.

"Quinlan Vos a tú servicio," Quinlan se reprimió de inclinarse graciosamente, enfocándose en los ojos azules que enfrentaban los suyos; desafiantes. "Debes de ser Anakin¿no?" Anakin asintió, dando un par de pasos hacia el extraño con aspecto de guerrero mítico.

"¿Eres un Jedi?" Quinlan asintió, sonriendo. Este chico empezaba a gustarle. "Entonces Obi-Wan–"

"Lamentablemente retirado de esta misión," Quinlan se encogió de hombros, apoyando después ambos codos sobre la barandilla en lo que esperaba fuese una pose abierta: el chico le miraba con desconfianza. "Verá, cuando el Consejo te dice cuida de la senadora no quieren decir corre a salvar a su marido. Pequeños malentendidos, ya sabes," Anakin frunció el entrecejo, se cruzó de brazos.

"Pero mañana nos vamos a Naboo," Quinlan se encogió de hombros de nuevo, "y yo... ¿no podría–" Anakin se mordió el labio y Quinlan entrecerró los ojos, estudiándole.

"Obi-Wan no puede salir del Templo, tú no puedes entrar."

"Pero yo podría–"

"¿Trepar hasta su balcón como el Romeo de Julieta? Vive en una torre demasiado alta para que tú–ahh, Rapunzel, pero Obi-Wan ya no se deja el pelo largo," Anakin parpadeó: este tipo estaba loco.

"Yo no quiero hacerle daño," musitó Anakin, alzando ojos desafiantes hacia Quinlan.

"Entonces tal vez deberías dejarle en paz," Anakin entrecerró los ojos, dio un paso al frente. Quinlan sonrió: el crío estaba pasando la prueba.

"Iré hasta él, pero no me vendría mal un poco de ayuda," ahh, testarudo, valiente (no que eso lo hubiera dudado, había que tener coraje para casarse con Amidala), atractivo, fuerte, libre. Podía ver por qué Obi-Wan se había enamorado tan fácilmente.

"Bueno, puede que haya una puerta de atrás por los jardines del Templo..."

* * *

Los ojos de Obi-Wan siguieron el trayecto de la moneda hasta que ésta se cayó por el borde la mesa y hasta el suelo, produciendo un molesto sonido metálico. Podría alargar el brazo hasta ella y recogerla, hacerla rodar de nuevo incluso, pera la sola idea se le hacía incómoda. A pesar de ello, giró su cuerpo en una posición antinatural y levantó el pequeño objeto, paseándolo entre sus dedos.

Se acordaba de aquella moneda, de la primera vez que sus ojos había vislumbrado dinero fundido en metal y no en forma de una impersonal tarjeta. Había sido en uno de sus primeros viajes al Borde Exterior, y Qui-Gon le había dicho que se le quedara con una sonrisa en los labios. Era uno de los pocos objetos personales que conservaba, un pequeño objeto que le recordaba que, en alguna parte de su robótico razonamiento Jedi, quedaba alguna debilidad sentimentalista.

Dejó la moneda caer sobre la mesa, la hizo rodar de nuevo. Ahora Qui-Gon ya no estaba, y lo único que le quedaba era la moneda, la moneda y Anakin. Un recuerdo insulso y un amor incomprensible y sin futuro. Obi-Wan suspiró. Enamorarse de un crío al que apenas conocía no había sido uno de sus mejores momentos, eso estaba claro. Después de todo, no sabía nada de Anakin.

Sabía que le gustaba la mecánica, tanto que cada vez que la sola palabra cable aparecía en una conversación sus ojos se iluminaban y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Podía hablar por horas, de naves y vehículos, de arreglos y la mejor forma de volar más rápido. Ah, velocidad, Anakin adoraba la velocidad, y Obi-Wan sabía que se debía a la idea de libertad.

Sabía que Anakin había sido un esclavo, un esclavo de un dueño bastante generoso, pero un esclavo aún así. Por eso ansiaba la libertad, por eso tenía ambición, por eso buscaba _algo más._

Sabía que a Anakin le habían torturado más veces de lo que alguien de su edad podría soportar. Tenía tantas cicatrices como él mismo, pero mientras las suyas eran viejas heridas de batalla, las de Anakin era la historia de aventuras peligrosas, llenas de bastardos capaces de borrar ese brillo tan especial que había tras sus ojos.

Sabía que los labios de Anakin sabían a licor y a chocolate, un poco intoxicantes, un poco adictivos. Sabía que eran suaves y carnosos, y que cada vez que se curvaban en una sonrisa gritaban bésame.

Sabía que había algo dentro de Anakin, alguno oscuro e indescifrable que le consumía por dentro. 'He matado a un hombre', había dicho, 'debería sentir algo'. Pero estaba ese algo, esa pequeña espina que Obi-Wan había visto tan sólo algunas veces y que le daba miedo.

Sabía que Anakin le había dado la vuelta a su mundo y que ya no había manera de devolverlo a su posición inicial, porque se harían daño la próxima vez que se vieran. Se harían daño porque Anakin preguntaría y Obi-Wan diría no, porque Anakin insistiría y Obi-Wan huiría, porque Anakin le perseguiría y Obi-Wan ofrecería todo lo que pudiera, porque no sería suficiente.

* * *

Obi-Wan alzó el rostro cuando escuchó lo que parecían ser unos suaves golpes contra su puerta. Negando con la cabeza, lo desdeñó como producto de su propio cansancio y decidió que tal vez era el momento oportuno para enterrarse entre las sabanas de su cama y olvidar al mundo por unas preciadas horas. Cuando abriera los ojos de nuevo, Anakin estaría rumbo a Naboo junto a su mujer y Quinlan, y él podría meditar y ejercitarse hasta que no pudiera más, y entonces tal vez, su mundo comenzaría a inclinarse de nuevo hacia los rasgos de la normalidad.

Cuando hizo el primer amago de levantarse del sillón, escuchó el sonido de nuevo. Intrigado, se dirigió hasta la puerta, la parte más racional de su cerebro preguntándose quién demonios iría allí a esa hora y tendría necesidad de llamar con golpes suaves. Tal vez se estaba volviendo loco del todo. Un tercer golpe y Obi-Wan estaba utilizando la Fuerza, viendo más allá.

Anakin.

Detrás de la puerta: Anakin. ¿Cómo demonios había llegado hasta aquí sin que le vieran? Ohhh: Quinlan.

Obi-Wan suspiró, palmeando la puerta para abrirla y aferrando la túnica de un sorprendido Anakin con fuerza, obligándole a adentrarse en la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras él. Obi-Wan quiso por un momento ser una persona con temperamento fácil y ser capaz de sentirse enfadado – no, furioso – contra Anakin, pero todo lo que consiguió fue lo que Quinlan solía llamar 'ojos de regaño'.

"Ob–"

"¿Qué haces aquí?" susurró, casi como si alguien pudiera oírles si hablaba más alto.

"Quería verte," Anakin se encogió de hombros, a pesar de ser consciente de que aquello no justificaba su visita inesperada. "Quería–"

"No deberías estar aquí."

"Pero... ¡pero me voy a ir! Mañana por la mañana," Obi-Wan se limitó a asentir, llevándose una mano hasta los ojos y restregándolos con suavidad. Esto no estaba bien, no estaba bien, no estaba bien... pero estaba feliz de ver a Anakin. Definitivamente, _no_ estaba bien. "Yo... yo solo quería verte," Anakin se acercó hasta Obi-Wan, pero éste dio un paso hacia atrás, alejándose de los brazos que se alargaban hasta él.

"Anakin, no..." suspiró, sin saber cómo continuar.

"Obi-Wan..." y entonces, Anakin le estaba besando, despacio y perfecto, y Obi-Wan se odiaba a sí mismo por tener que apartarse. Así que no lo hizo. No lo hizo por unos segundos, demasiado cortos, permitiendo a labios que ya le eran familiares acariciar los suyos, rogar silenciosamente por un atisbo de intimidad.

"No puedo," musitó tras apartar a Anakin, manos contra su pecho y ojos en el suelo, "no puedo."

"Pero anoche tú–"

"He desafiado al Consejo por ti, a la Orden, a todo lo que conozco y respeto y lo he hecho por ti. ¿Acaso no es suficiente?" Obi-Wan se separó por completo de Anakin, dio un par de pasos atrás.

"Entonces anoche fue una despedida," Anakin apretó ambos puños a sus lados, repentinamente furioso. Iluso, pensar que podía haber _algo más._

"Es mejor así."

"Muchas gracias por tu generosidad Obi-Wan, pero no hace falta que me otorgues tu lástima."

"Anakin, no fue..." Obi-Wan alargó un brazo hasta él, pero esta vez fue Anakin el que se apartó, un brillo peligroso en los ojos, "no fue así."

"Creo que–creo voy a irme."

"Anakin, no–"

"¿Sabes algo? Cuando estaba allí... el último de ellos dijo que había órdenes, limitaciones. Entendí que esa era la razón por la que no me había tocado, violado. Desee que lo hubiesen hecho, todos ellos; al menos así sabría que alguien me desea."

"Debería golpearte por decir algo así," y había estado a punto de hacerlo, hasta el punto de llegar a sentir el picor sobre el dorso de su mano, tentándole a cerrar esa boca, a hacerle daño, y a pedir perdón después con un beso.

"¿Y por qué no lo haces?" desafío en la voz de Anakin, y Obi-Wan dio un paso hacia atrás.

"No te burles de mí."

"¿Y por qué no¿Crees que mereces algo más de mí?" Obi-Wan apretó el puño con fuerza, tentado, confuso. ¿Cómo podía querer estrangular un cuello y besar una boca con la misma pasión? "¡Estabas rogando que alguien viniera a sacarte de aquí, a salvarte de tus cuatro paredes blancas y tu habitación vacía!"

"No te atrevas a juzgarme, no te atrevas a pensar que necesito un joven prepotente para que me folle y sentirme más vivo. No tienes ni idea de quién soy, y lo último que necesito es–"

Los labios de Anakin cayeron sobre los de Obi-Wan con brusquedad, mordiendo antes que besando, haciéndole daño. Obi-Wan apoyó ambas palmas sobre el pecho de Anakin en un intento fútil de apartarle, pero Anakin le rodeó con fuerza con ambos brazos y le apretó contra sí. Obi-Wan intentó resistirse, luchó por hacerlo, pero sus labios respondían a los de Anakin y sus manos se aferraban a él con desesperación; las rodillas le fallaban. Anakin le había vencido, pero no podía resignarse, no podía abandonarse a un placer tan perverso.

Obi-Wan empujó una vez más contra el cuerpo de Anakin, pero éste se aferró con más fuerza a su cintura, encontrando un hueco entre ambos con una mano y dibujando el cuerpo de Obi-Wan sobre la ropa. La mano de Anakin se introdujo en sus pantalones, rápida y segura, rodeando la erección de Obi-Wan con dedos firmes. Obi-Wan se quejó como un animal acorralado y quiso sentir vergüenza, pero ahora todo era acerca de la mano que le acariciaba y los labios que herían los suyos. Sintió lágrimas sobre los labios, y se preguntó si eran suyas o de Anakin.

Un quejido más – más parecido a un gemido esta vez – y Anakin le empujó contra la pared más cercana, apartando su mano de su miembro y sustituyéndola por caderas que encajaban perfectamente con las suyas, por una erección que se apretaba contra su cuerpo sobre capas de ropa que se le hacía molesta.

Y los labios de Anakin, los labios de Anakin seguían sobre los suyos, atrapándole en una fantasía cruel, en un dolor placentero, y Obi-Wan quería gritar no, decir esto no debe ser así, no así, pero sus caderas se movían contra las de Anakin, rápidas, desesperadas, y sus manos se aferraban a sus hombros, haciéndole dudar entre su le estaba empujando o abrazando. Lágrimas traicioneras le recorrían el rostro.

Tal vez fue la falta de aire o un repentino sentimiento de arrepentimiento, pero Anakin se separó de los labios de Obi-Wan, manteniéndole sujeto contra la pared con caderas que se negaban a detener sus movimientos. Una mirada a los ojos llenos de lágrimas de Obi-Wan y, por el mínimo de los segundos, la expresión dolida, _débil_, en las orbes cristalinas le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro. Saber que podía hacer a este hombre, a este perfecto y poderoso Jedi hundirse en un extraño sentimiento de debilidad le hacía sentirse excitado. La idea de _poder_, de _control_ apareciéndose correcta de las peores formas.

"Anakin..." Obi-Wan sabía que sonaba como un animal herido, pero algo en su tono pareció despertar a Anakin, que se apartó de él con un movimiento brusco, repentino, dejando su cuerpo caer al suelo frente a él.

Obi-Wan dejó su propio cuerpo resbalar por la pared, piernas abiertas y miembro aún excitado, observando la figura destruida de Anakin frente a él.

Te quiero.

Dios, _te quiero._

Pero...

"¿Por qué no te vas a tu casa, Anakin?" Anakin alzó los ojos hacia él, y Obi-Wan volvía a ser el Jedi y él volvía a ser el indefenso crío. Negó con la cabeza.

Anakin se arrastró hasta Obi-Wan y, antes de que éste pudiera quejarse, se sentó entre sus piernas abiertas, apoyando la espalda contra su pecho. Apoyó la cabeza sobre uno de los hombros de Obi-Wan y buscó su oreja con su boca, permitiendo que su aliento la acariciara al hablar.

"Quiero que me mires, quiero que..."

Anakin no dijo más, solo llevó su propia mano hasta sus pantalones y rodeó su miembro aún endurecido, buscando los ojos de Obi-Wan. Pero Obi-Wan había enterrado el rostro entre sus cabellos rizados, aspirando su aroma mezclado con sudor, acariciando su mejilla con su nariz y cabellos rebeldes que se escapaban de su peinado.

"Obi-Wan..."

Obi-Wan dejó que su mano descendiera por el brazo cubierto de Anakin, uniéndose a la mano del más joven sobre su erección y dejando que se deslizara sobre su carne endurecida al ritmo que marcaba Anakin. Y no sabía por qué, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo ni lo que quería no lo debía hacer, no sabía si odiaba o quería a Anakin, no sabía si arrepentirse o llorar, así que se limitó a acariciar a Anakin hasta que este explotó sobre ambas manos, su respiración agitada el único sonido de la habitación.

Pudieron haber pasado segundos u horas antes de que Anakin se levantara, pero no habrían cambiado fantasías rotas y lágrimas derramadas. Una moneda y Anakin, eso era todo lo que quedaba a Obi-Wan. Ahora solo le quedaba la moneda¿no?

"¿Es esto?" Anakin se detuvo antes de abandonar la habitación, su espalda contra Obi-Wan, escondiéndole lágrimas frías y claras. "Dices que me amas¿y es esto?"

"Pero tú no me dejas amarte, Obi-Wan... así que solo me queda hacerte daño."

* * *


	15. Naboo y Quinlan Vos

_ Capítulo XV: Naboo y Quinlan Vos_

"… I took my time, I hurried up

The choice was mine, I didn't think enough

I'm too depressed to go on, you'll be sorry when I'm gone…" _Adam's song_, Blink 182

No podía dormir. No _podía._ Si dormía, Padmé moría y después sus manos se cerraban alrededor del cuello de un desconocido, apretando con satisfacción, hasta que un sonoro crack le inundaba los oídos, le dejaba sordo, le enviaba a una risa histérica y descontrolada que le atacaba los pulmones y no le dejaba de respirar y... y a veces estaba él, Obi-Wan, dedos suaves y piel caliente bajo la suya y... y...

Anakin dio una vuelta más en la cama, abriendo los ojos de par en par y dejando que se acostumbraran a la penumbra de la habitación. A su lado, la respiración lenta y uniforme de Padmé le ayudaba a mantenerse despierto. Estaba cansado y le dolía la cabeza, pero no podía, sencillamente _no podía._ Al menos si se torturaba a sí mismo mientras estaba despierto podía controlarlo, gritarle a su mente que se callara un momento, solo unos pocos segundos. Aunque su mente no parecía querer escucharle, consumida como parecía estar por el continuo golpeteo que no era capaz de callar.

Anakin no podía dormir porque soñaba, pero no quería permanecer despierto porque pensaba. Resultaba un círculo vicioso bastante molesto del que no podía librarse, así que intentaba dejar su mente en blanco, dejar que las ideas flotaran hasta convertirse en una masa multicolor sin forma ni destino, pero entonces se acordaba de que era Obi-Wan quien le había hablado una vez así y toda su resolución se arrastraba por el suelo.

Había partido a Naboo la mañana prevista para ello, llevando consigo al maestro Vos y dejando atrás a Obi-Wan y a su continua negación caprichosa. Anakin había visto a Quinlan discutir con su mujer, hacer sonrojar a sus ayudantes y convencer al capitán de la nave de que le dejara conducirla a velocidades exorbitantes y realizando piruetas innecesarias. El Jedi había hablado con él, de una cosa y de otra, había contado historias fantásticas y aventuras imposibles, había hablado de vehículos, de cables, de droides, de carreras, de Jedis, de todo y de nada a la vez, pero Anakin no había escuchado ni una sola palabra. Ahora, una semana después, seguía sin hacerlo. Se refugiaba en un espacio que Padmé le había concedido años atrás como garaje, jugueteando con una vieja vaina que llevaba años intentando mejorar y, por las noches, se acercaba a un bar, bebía y dejaba que extraños le miraran de arriba abajo y le hicieran proposiciones. Aún no se había atrevido a aceptar ninguna, pero sospechaba que no tardaría demasiado.

Después de todo, no tenía nadie a quien serle fiel. Tenía una esposa que no le quería y un hombre que le había rechazado de la forma más vil. Durante un tiempo, días, semanas, Obi-Wan había parecido distinto. Una sonrisa amable y Anakin había caído a sus pies. Y Obi-Wan... Obi-Wan le había dejado soñar con los y si solo para romperle el corazón una vez que había estado en sus manos, de la misma forma en la que él había roto el cuello de aquel desconocido. Se preguntaba si Obi-Wan había sentido ese mismo destello de satisfacción que él había experimentando cuando la carne del hombre se había quedado fláccida bajo sus manos.

Aún ahora podía verlo, el cuerpo sacudiéndose en los últimos estertores, los brazos fuertes luchando contra los suyos, el rostro cambiando de tono, la boca abierta hasta dimensiones impensables, la espalda arqueada y los músculos del cuello tensándose deliciosamente bajo sus manos. Tal vez aquel cuerpo debía haber sido el de Obi-Wan, así habría entendido que Anakin era lo suficientemente fuerte como para ponerlo a su merced y entonces, entonces podría besarle y Obi-Wan entendería que debía quererle. Anakin se quejó como un animal herido y se encogió sobre sí mismo, arrasándose las rodillas bajo las mantas que le cubrían el cuerpo.

A veces, cuando cerraba los ojos, sentía las manos de Obi-Wan acariciándole el cuerpo, suaves pero fuertes, y sus labios sobre su cuello, su respiración agitada sobre su rostro sudado, uñas hundiéndose en la piel sensible de su espalda y una voz ronca repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez. Entonces levantaba los párpados, solo para darse cuenta de que aquello jamás había ocurrido y de que estaba solo, solo.

"Es suficiente," la voz de Padmé le hizo abrir los ojos rápidamente, solo para arrepentirse segundos después cuando la luz de la habitación le perforó la vista. Gruñó. "¿Puedes estarte quieto y dejar de hacer ruidos?" Anakin rodó sobre sí mismo y se tumbó de espaldas, cubriéndose el rostro con una mano y evitando la mirada acusadora que sabía esconderían los ojos de Padmé.

"Lo siento."

"Es lo min–" Anakin apartó el brazo de su rostro y Padmé se vio obligada a detener su preparado discurso acerca de dejar dormir a una senadora. Anakin tenía aspecto cansado; no, no cansado, demacrado, viejo. "¿Estás bien?" Anakin se sorprendió de la mano que se enterró en su cabello, pero fue el incentivo suficiente que necesitó para abalanzarse contra los labios de Padmé.

La besó con fuerza, mordiendo sus labios para pedir entrada y dejando que su lengua recorriera su boca rápida y urgente. Apoyó una mano sobre el colchón para sujetarse más firmemente y llevó la otra hasta un pecho hinchado, que descubrió rasgando la tela azulada del camisón de Padmé. Padmé se quejó contra su boca, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente, pero Anakin se apretó más contra ella, gimiendo cuando uñas pequeñas se clavaron en sus dos brazos desnudos. Padmé le empujó ligeramente, pero Anakin no retrocedió, descendiendo su boca por una garganta delgada y de piel blanquecina, mordiendo con fuerza sobre su pulso.

"Anakin, Anakin me estás haciendo daño," Anakin parecía no oírla, así que Padmé se aferró a su cabello y tiró con fuerza, obligándole a separarse, "me haces daño," repitió."

"Yo... yo..." Anakin, como despertando de un sueño, se apartó completamente de ella, evitando que cualquier parte de sus cuerpos se rozara, "lo siento... lo siento."

"No pasa nada, no... despacio¿sí?" Padmé tomó su mano entre las suyas y la llevó hasta su rostro, acarició la palma con su nariz, "sabes como, despacio," besó el centro de la palma, pero Anakin no le permitió que continuara con sus dedos, apartando la mano y trayéndola hasta su propio pecho.

"Yo... no puedo."

"Soy tu mujer."

"Ya lo sé," murmuró mientras se levantaba de la cama, "ya lo sé."

"¿En serio? Pareces querer olvidarlo."

"La última vez que revisé eras tú la que quería hacerlo, querida."

"Tú querías arreglarlo."

"¿Cuál es el punto ahora?"

"Claro, ahora que tienes a–"

"¡No!" exclamó Anakin, ahora en la puerta de la habitación, "yo no tengo a nadie."

* * *

"¿Puedo preguntar a dónde va a tan intempestivas horas de la noche, senadora?" Quinlan no pudo sorprenderse al ver a la senadora, ataviada en un camisón que sencillamente _no_ podía ser cómodo, abandonar su habitación tras la impulsiva escapada de su marido.

"Puede hacerlo, maestro Vos, pero eso no le garantiza una respuesta."

"Vamos, vamos, senadora, no hay razón para ser tan cortante," Quinlan se levantó de su asiento, inclinando la cabeza ligeramente a un lado y observando a Padmé, estoica, firme y casi indiferente.

"Voy a tomar un té, si tan importante es que lo sepa," Padmé se cruzó de brazos y apartó la mirada de Quinlan, dispuesta a continuar su camino.

"Permítame que la acompañe."

"Eso no será necesario, maestro Vos."

"Por supuesto que lo es," aseguró Quinlan, asintiendo enérgicamente y permitiendo que sus cabellos más rebeldes le cubrieran parte del rostro. Padmé pensó que le daba un aspecto primitivamente peligroso, pero mantuvo sus brazos cruzados y su postura estirada. "Por su seguridad, senadora," Padmé bufó.

"Ya que la sutilidad no es su punto fuerte," masculló Padmé, ignorando la sonrisa divertida en el rostro del Jedi, "supongo que seré sincera: quiero estar sola."

"Oh, prometo no abrir la boca."

"Debo decirle maestro Vos que le encuentro extremadamente molesto."

"Ohh, un insulto directo," Quinlan dio un pequeño saltó hasta la senadora, alzó ambas manos, "me gusta más así."

Padmé bufó una vez más, resignada. Giró sobre sus propios pies y continuó su camino, dispuesta a ignorar la presencia de Quinlan tanto como pudiera, aunque eso significara fingir que se estaba alisando arrugas inexistentes en el camisón color canela mientras sabía que el Jedi sonreía de manera superior junto a ella.

La cocina era un lugar amplio, de techos altos y grandes ventanales, tal como el resto de las habitaciones del palacio en que residían. Quinlan lo encontraba ostentoso, casi tanto como los elaborados trajes de la reina y de la corte, todo a juego con maquillaje y peinados que las hacían parecer frágiles muñecas. Antes de que la senadora pudiera comenzar cualquier preparativo, Quinlan se adelantó, tomando una tetera de plata entre manos talladas por años de batallas.

"Permítame," murmuró, comenzando la preparación con gestos rápidos e inconscientes nacidos de la costumbre. A él nunca le había gustado mucho el té, pero había pasado años observando tanto a Obi-Wan como a Mace prepararlo con un esmero casi enfermizo.

"No tiene porqu–"

"Senadora, por favor," Padmé no podía ver su rostro, pero estaba segura de que el Jedi estaba sonriendo maliciosamente, "solo es un poco de té," y, finalmente, como había aprendido a hacer con este personaje, Padmé se resigno. Un bufido incómodo y la senadora se había sentado sobre la pequeña mesa redonda destinada al desayuno de los criados, manos en el vientre y expresión aburrida.

Por unos segundos el único sonido que inundó la sala fue el de la tetera preparando el brebaje en su interior, la única muestra de ello el pequeño hilo de humo que ascendía hasta los anchos fluorescentes del techo. Quinlan inclinó el rostro hacia un lado, observando a la senadora de reojo y entre mechones propios que se interponían en el camino. La senadora tenía una apariencia demasiado frágil para la mujer que era, y probablemente el embarazo solo conseguía marcarlo aún más. Un rostro demasiado dulce y unos ojos demasiado claros para un carácter tan enérgico. Su rostro gritaba que la mujer estaba sufriendo por un corazón roto, cuando en realidad Quinlan sabía que se trataba de orgullo herido.

"¿Problemas maritales, senadora?" inquirió Quinlan finalmente justo antes de que la tetera anunciara que el té estaba listo. Padmé alzó los ojos hasta él, negó con la cabeza.

"No creo que eso sea de su incumbencia."

"Ah¿y por qué no?" Quinlan detuvo su tarea de servir el té para ofrecerle una amplia sonrisa a la senadora. "¿Quién mejor que un oído imparcial?" Padmé bufó ligeramente, cerrando los ojos inconscientemente cuando el olor de la infusión le llegó hasta la nariz.

"¿Imparcial? Permítame dudarlo," Quinlan sonrió de nuevo antes de sentarse frente a la mujer con dos tazas de té, observando después la suya con un interés moderado; hubiese preferido un poco de ese excelente brandy que Mace guardaba en el doble fondo de su armario.

"Oh bueno, al menos en lo más importante. No es bueno quedarse las cosas para uno mismo¿sabe? Además, no tiene porque ocultarme que Anakin no tiene ningún interés en permanecer en su cama," Padmé entrecerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia atrás, estudiando el rostro del maestro Jedi. Había pasado años dibujando expresiones en rostros ajenos, descubriendo los rasgos que le contaban la verdad tras las palabras, pero el rostro de Quinlan permanecía impasible, ligeramente inocente incluso; cualquiera diría que estaba al borde del puchero. "No se enfade conmigo senadora," continuó Quinlan repentinamente. "Yo creo... creo que usted es una de esas mujeres que merecen ser besadas por la persona correcta y de la forma correcta y pienso que se equivocó al hacer su elección... o tal vez fue una equivocación mutua."

"¿Y quién es la persona correcta para besarme¿Usted, maestro Vos?" Padmé sonrió de medio lado, evitando seguir el pensamiento que la llevaría hasta Dormé y su rostro cerrando los ojos para siempre entre sus brazos.

"¿Quiere que le haga el amor, senadora?"

"Bueno, es usted un hombre muy atractivo maestro Vos," Padmé correspondió la sonrisa del maestro con una propia y se inclinó hacia delante.

"También lo es su marido."

"Eso ya lo sé," Padmé volvió a echarse para atrás, extendiendo la palma de la mano sobre la mesa y comenzando a dar golpes repetitivos inconscientemente. "¿Lo haría si le dijera que sí? Hacerme el amor, quiero decir," la expresión de Quinlan cambió momentáneamente a una casi soñadora, para volver de nuevo a la sonrisa que Padmé sospechaba era su mejor mecanismo de defensa.

"Soy un hombre fiel."

"A su Orden."

"Si, supongo que podría decir eso."

"Oh la Orden, con sus reglas y sus Códigos... lo encuentro bastante primitivo," Padmé cerró el puño sobre la mesa, un desafío involuntario en orbes marrones.

"Usted no lo entiende," replicó Quinlan a secas, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Por supuesto," replicó Padmé, tono sarcástico y ceja arqueada, " la Fuerza y todo lo místico. Me parece poco pragmático el tener tanta fe en algo que no vemos," esta fue Quinlan el que arqueó una ceja y, sin decir nada, hizo que la tetera volara hasta sus manos. Padmé apretó los labios, sabiendo aún antes de observar su expresión que Quinlan estaba sonriendo maliciosamente. "Si por supuesto, conozco los prodigios de la Fuerza y el poder de la Orden Jedi¿pero cuál es el punto de tantas normas inhumanas? No parece que hagan ningún bien¡sino mire a Obi-Wan! Tan... reprimido."

"Por favor senadora, siéntase con total libertad para insultarme a mí, pero dejemos a Obi-Wan fuera de esto¿sí?"

"Tiene muchos amigos fieles¿no es cierto?"

"Es una de las pocas buenas personas que queda en el mundo," la senadora bufó, poniendo los ojos en blanco y, finalmente, los devolvió al maestro.

"Suena enamorado, maestro."

"Lo estuve una vez."

"Ha!" exclamó Padmé, golpeando la mesa suavemente. "Tal vez si usted le hubiese seducido mi marido ahora estaría bien."

"¿Es que acaso no lo está?"

"Sabe a lo que me refiero."

"Vamos, senadora," Quinlan se inclinó hacia delante, como si estuviese a punto de comunicar un gran secreto, "usted lo ha visto. Cuando están en la misma habitación, ese _algo_ que flota en el aire entre ellos dos."

"¿Y por eso debo darles mi bendición?" Quinlan se encogió de hombros y Padmé aprovechó el momento de silencio para levantarse lentamente y con movimientos incómodos, rechazando el brazo de apoyo que el maestro le ofrecía.

"El caso es," los ojos de la senadora volvieron hacia el Jedi, ahora de pié junto a ella, "que su opinión es la que menos importa en este asunto, y eso es lo que os tiene así¿no es cierto? Sabe perfectamente que si Anakin no la ha engañado todavía es porque Obi-Wan ha dicho que no."

"¿Cómo se atrev–"

"Relájese senadora. ¿Por qué no se busca un amante y deja al muchacho que se aclare sin presión?"

"Es mi marido," replicó Padmé.

"Y ese es el problema¿no es cierto? Que no es simplemente Anakin, sino _su_ marido," Padmé apretó los labios de nuevo, manteniéndose en silencio y decidiéndose entre contestar o abandonar la estancia. "Si quiere un consejo, senadora," continuó Quinlan antes de que pudiera tomar una decisión, "búsquese un buen amante que la complazca... es una mujer ocupada y embarazada, debe estar terriblemente caliente," Padmé se rió suavemente, alzando los ojos hasta los del Jedi.

"¿Acaso cree que un hombre podría solucionar todo esto?"

"Tal vez una mujer."

"¿Qué le hace pensar que me haría feliz una aventura con alguien por quien no siento ningún afecto?"

Si alguien le hubiese preguntado a Padmé segundos después en que momento la boca del maestro había descendido sobre la suya, se hubiese encontrado sin respuesta. La senadora alzó las manos, dispuesta a empujar el cuerpo fuerte lejos del suyo, pero se encontró con que sus dedos se entrelazaban entre telas burdas y que sus labios se apretaban contra los ásperos que rozaban los suyos con demasiada fuerza. Unos segundos más y se encontró mirando a ojos marrones fijos sobre los suyos y, entonces, su mano se abalanzó con voluntad propia contra el rostro del Jedi, siendo detenida antes por un apretón fuerte.

"¿Se burla de mí, maestro Vos?" masculló sin apartar la mirada de la del hombre.

"Duele¿verdad? Imagínese por un momento sufrir burla tras burla, vivir en una gran broma del destino. Podría entenderla si su corazón se hubiese roto por la traición, pero no puedo apoyarla cuando todo lo que veo es un orgullo magullado."

"Suélteme," Quinlan lo hizo, y Padmé se restregó la muñeca enrojecida con la otra mano. "¿Por qué le interesa tanto, maestro Vos¿Qué hay para usted en todo este negocio?"

"¿Negocio? No obtengo nada, al menos no para mi," Quinlan se encogió de hombros y dio un paso hacia atrás, distanciándose de la senadora. "Es solo... hacia mucho tiempo que nadie hacia sonreír a Obi-Wan de la forma en la que lo hace su marido."

"Se harán daño, lo sabe¿verdad? Pase lo que pase, se harán daño."

"¿Y acaso no valen unos pocos momentos de felicidad robada toda una vida de sufrimientos?"

"Es usted un romántico, maestro Vos."

"Y usted una cínica, senadora," Padmé sonrió, asintiendo ligeramente.

"Será mejor que me retire. Espero que a partir de ahora nuestro trato se limite al mínimo, maestro Vos."

"Por supuesto, senadora, lo que usted desee."

* * *

No era fácil encontrar un lugar lo suficientemente depravado en Naboo, donde todos parecían ser amables y tener un gran sentido de la moral, pero Anakin sabía bien como buscar exactamente lo que necesitaba. El sitio no era muy grande, pero contenía suficiente gente como para garantizarle el anonimato. Era oscuro, algo mugriento y hacia un calor espantoso, aumentado por la masa de cuerpos balanceándose al ritmo de la insoportable música; pero tenían buen alcohol. También había suficientes hombres mirándole con ojos lascivos como para poder elegir entre todos los tipos posibles.

Anakin se decidió por un tipo grande y con una mirada ligeramente amenazadora. Cabello largo y mandíbula fuerte, vestido todo de negro y sosteniendo un trago de una bebida oscura y aspecto fuerte. El hombre le había estado mirando toda la noche, y todo lo que Anakin tuvo que hacer fue atrapar sus ojos con los propios unos segundos y dirigirse hacia los baños. No se molestó en mirar hacia atrás; sabía que el hombre iba tras él.

Fue rápido e incómodo. Su rostro pegado contra los fríos azulejos roñosos de la pared y manos demasiados grandes liberando solo la parte necesaria de su cuerpo. Un gruñido, dolor, y un molesto sonido de carne contra carne, continúo y coronado por una lengua en su oído. Y su propia voz: _'más fuerte'_. Porque no podía sentirlo, no importaba lo fuerte o doloroso que fuera, no podía sentir nada más que las lágrimas que se resbalaban por su rostro, no podía oír nada más que su propio corazón rasgándose.

_Más fuerte. _

Más fuerte, más rápido, más profundo, que duela de verdad, que duela suficiente. Tal vez, tal vez así podía pretender que las lágrimas que derramaba no eran por Obi-Wan.

* * *

Quinlan quería dormir. No era una necesidad primordial, después de todo, era un Jedi y podía soportar algo de cansancio, pero _quería_ dormir. Era su segunda actividad favorita sobre una cama. Oh, una cama. Soñaba con sábanas blancas, un colchón blando y unos brazos fuertes a su alrededor. Echaba de menos a Mace y, misteriosamente, también a su cama.

En cualquier caso¿cuál era el punto de dormir? El chico había salido corriendo en medio de la noche, luego volvería en cualquier momento y si Quinlan estaba en lo correcto, borracho. Había estado allí y sabía como era. Le debía a Obi-Wan cuidar del chico, aunque éste parecía estar en otro mundo, muy lejos de la superficie que ellos pisaban. Sospechaba que su actitud tenía mucho que ver con el propio Obi-Wan y se eterna adherencia al Código.

Quinlan escuchó un ruido y giró el rostro hacia las pomposas escaleras de la estancia, descubriendo a Anakin balanceándose precariamente para ascenderlas. Lo que había sospechado. Con un suspiro exagerado, se levantó y fue hasta él, sosteniéndole justo a tiempo para que su rostro no tuviera un agradable encuentro con el suelo.

"No hace falta que–"

"Oh, creo que sí," contradijo Quinlan, haciendo un esfuerzo para sostenerle en una posición en la que ambos pudieran caminar, "créeme, es bueno tener a alguien que te lleve hasta la cama en estos casos."

"No, no puedo, no quiero."

"¿No quieres qué?" Quinlan logró escalar el último tramo de escaleras y continuó arrastrando a Anakin hasta una puerta que esperaba escondiera una habitación con una gran cama.

"Dormir, no puedo, no–"

"Oh, necesitas dormir."

"No, sueño y me duele la cabeza y no... no quiero," Anakin alzó los ojos hasta Quinlan, un par de ojos dilatados, cansados y asustadizos pero sinceros.

"Yo me ocuparé de que no sueñes," Quinlan le ofreció su mejor sonrisa, tirando de él y cambiando de nuevo de posición para poder abrir la puerta con su espalda, dándose cuenta de que podía haber utilizado la Fuerza solo cuando ya lo había hecho. Anakin era un peso muerto entre sus brazos, pero ahora se aferraba a ellos con fuerza.

"'El hizo eso una vez," murmuró Anakin contra su pecho, y Quinlan no tuvo que preguntar quien era _él._

"Si, eso suena a Obi-Wan," susurró Quinlan. "¿Sabes algo? Yo estuve enamorado de él una vez," Quinlan detuvo su discurso para dejar a Anakin sobre la cama, pero acabó sentándose con él, viendo que el chico no parecía dispuesto a soltarle. "Me rechazó," continuó, "con mucha lógica y mucho tacto, y luego incluso se emborrachó conmigo, pero creo que tu caso es algo distinto¿no?"

"No quiero hablar de él, no puedo–"

"Es fácil enamorarse de Obi-Wan¿no crees? Es demasiado fácil quererle, pero el alcohol y el sexo no te van a ofrecer ninguna solución, niño."

"No me llames así."

"¿Puedo llamarte galletita entonces?" y para su sorpresa, Anakin se rió suavemente contra su pecho, soltándose ligeramente de su agarre y levantando el rostro hasta él. "Vaya, eso es casi una sonrisa," murmuró Quinlan, "ahora duerme."

"Yo no–"

"Duerme."

Anakin cayó sobre el colchón con esa simple orden. Seguramente Obi-Wan había sido más sutil en sus tácticas, pero Quinlan se había contentado con un fuerte golpe de la Fuerza para hacer al crío caer en la inconsciencia. Suponía que debía alegrarse de que Anakin hubiese consumido suficiente alcohol para que su mente no ofreciera demasiada resistencia.

"Bueno, será mejor que te meta debajo de las mantas y esas cosas que hacen las buenas personas¿no?"

Con un suspiro, Quinlan se deshizo de las botas de Anakin y lo metió debajo de los kilos de mantas que cubrían la cama, observando su trabajo después. Bueno, la cosa no era tan mala como creía. Estaba el marido enamorado del Jedi, la esposa indignada y orgullosa y el Jedi peleándose consigo mismo y siendo demasiado moral para su propio bien. Oh bueno, además de la médico/complice preocupada, del Consejo, del Lord Sith perdido y de su propio amante secreto. Todo un melodrama. Si Mace le llamaba al día siguiente para decirle que estaba embarazado, Quinlan iba a tener que hacerse alcohólico.

* * *


	16. Maestro, ¿qué es un beso?

_Capítulo XVI: Maestro¿qué es un beso?_

"_Beso: una caricia con los labios. Un roce suave y gentil."_

Palpatine puso las manos tras la espalda y dirigió la mirada a la ciudad de Coruscant. Llovía, y la ciudad estaba cubierta por espesas nubes grises. Un clima bastante propicio para lo que se avecinaba, casi una premonición. Sonrió ligeramente.

Lo cierto es que no estaba contento; las cosas no estaban yendo como las había planeado. Que el crío se fuese con su mujercita a Naboo no había sido su idea. Había estado esperando un agitado romance en Coruscant, un romance del que poder ser hombro comprensivo y oído atento, pero el Consejo Jedi se estaba volviendo cobarde. Era la única explicación a un comportamiento tan defensivo. Un Jedi fiel se había saltado un par de normas y se habían puesto nerviosos. Inútiles.

Pero con Anakin lejos de sus garras, las cosas se le complicaban ligeramente. No dudaba de la capacidad de auto-tortura del crío, pero le hubiese gustado estar presente para observarlo de cerca, para guiar a esa oscuridad hacia el camino más propicio. Tendría que esperar. Después de todo, llevaba años esperando, y no convenía precipitarse cuando tenía la meta tan cerca.

Que el Consejo se hubiese decidido a enviar a Quinlan Vos a cuidar de la senadora había sido una sorpresa agradable, en cualquier caso. Ese hombre no era una buena influencia; Palpatine tendría que agradecérselo al Consejo eventualmente.

Mientras tanto, siempre podía deleitarse con la lenta pero firme destrucción de Kenobi. Una criatura curiosa, tan fácilmente vencida al poner en duda unos simples preceptos. El Negociador tenía miedo, pavor a sus propios sentimientos. ¿Y qué podía hacer un hombre asustado contra un enemigo fuerte? Era triste que un hombre con tanto potencial fuese tan fácil de condenar. Oh, pero debía mantenerlo vigilado; aún tenía un papel importante en la caída de Anakin en sus manos.

Si, habría que esperar.

De todas forma, tenía su propio secuestro que planear.

* * *

_La piel de Anakin era ligeramente oscura, estaba tintada por la exposición al sol durante años y años, y creaba un contraste extrañamente erótico con la palidez de la piel de Obi-Wan._

"_¿Qué miras?"_

"_El color de tu piel."_

_Anakin sonrió, una sonrisa amplia, alegre, viva, una sonrisa que Obi-Wan tan sólo había visto unas cuantas veces y ninguna de ellas con Anakin enterrado bajo las sábanas junto a él. Porque ellos nunca habían vivido aquello._

_Obi-Wan se sorprendió de su propio conocimiento de la falsedad de la situación. ¿Por qué se empeñaba la Fuerza en crear imágenes tan vívidas y hacerle saber que no eran reales?_

_Llevó una mano hasta el rostro de Anakin y dejó que un dedo suave descendiera por su mejilla y por su mandíbula, deteniéndose en su cuello, donde una marca roja destacaba sobre la piel bronceada. El vago conocimiento de que la había hecho él mismo – o la visión de él mismo – le resultó extraño._

"_¿Qué?" inquirió Anakin, sonriendo._

"_Pareces tan real."_

"_Soy real." Obi-Wan sonrió y atrapó el rostro de Anakin con ambas manos, sintiendo la piel firme bajo la suya propia._

"_No, Anakin, no lo eres."_

Obi-Wan intentó despegar sus párpados, pero estos insistieron en permanecer pegados como si hubiese estado sumido en un sueño profundo del que no quería despertar. La realidad – una meditación sin resultados ni esperanzas – era bastante distinta. Hizo un segundo esfuerzo y entonces, sintió como sus pestañas se despegaban poco a poco, separándose incómodamente y obligándole a parpadear. Una de ellas se quedó perdida en la esquina de su ojo izquierdo, pero un sencillo movimiento de su mano lo solucionó. Al menos eso era algo que podía solucionar.

Quería suspirar, pero se contuvo de hacerlo. Si quería volver a ser él mismo – y quería – tenía que luchar incluso contra los gestos más banales. Lo cierto es que el tiempo a solas en el Templo parecía estar ayudando en cierta medida. Su fachada, su sonrisa de perfecto miembro del Consejo, había regresado tras unos cuantos días de meditación en su lugar favorito de los jardines. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin pasar una temporada larga en el Templo, y le gustaba decirse a sí mismo que la situación era agradable. Después de todo, la negación siempre había sido más sencilla que la realidad.

Obi-Wan se sentía atrapado, pero sus compañeros parecían estar contentos con su progreso. ¿Por qué no iban a estarlo? El Obi-Wan que conocían, el confiable y calmado Jedi, había regresado. Hasta cierto punto, Obi-Wan se alegraba de haber recobrado su capacidad de control sobre sí mismo. Siempre había sabido que, no importara lo que pasara en su interior, su exterior debía permanecer intocable, inalterable, rayando en una molesta perfección. Sospechaba que la pérdida de esa seguridad era la que había asustado al Consejo de aquella forma. Sabía que al Consejo lo que realmente le importaba era que volviera a comportarse como siempre lo había hecho; sus duelos interiores no tenían la menor importancia.

Si echaba de menos de Anakin, si todo él era una mezcla confusa de pasión, resentimiento y culpabilidad, no tenía la menor importancia.

Sonrió de medio lado y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, llevándose una mano al cuello rígido. Un giro a la derecha, un giro a la izquierda y los músculos parecían haberse estirado lo suficiente. Sacudió los brazos y relajó la postura, considerando qué hacer con el resto de su día. Una mirada al cielo de Coruscant fue suficiente para comprobar que aún quedaban demasiadas horas para la noche como para retirarse definitivamente. Además, no quería volver a su cama. Era demasiado grande.

Si seguía la rutina que se había creado en las últimas semanas, el siguiente paso sería una sesión de entrenamiento lo suficientemente larga como para obligar a su cerebro a no soñar aquella noche. Ya era suficiente con que sus meditaciones estuviesen plagadas por _él_, como para además soportar noches de sueños mojados y mañanas de sábanas manchadas. Si, tal vez entrenar fuese lo mejor. Había descubierto que era la única actividad que conseguía hacerle olvidar todo, aunque solo fuese por unas horas.

Lo cierto es que había esperado que el Consejo le enviara a alguna misión en algún planeta perdido. A ser posible alguna misión que no requiriera diplomacia, sino cruentas batallas. Obi-Wan no era un guerrero por naturaleza, y sabía que tras cada batalla le asaltaba el olor a muerto y a sangre derramada como una cruenta tortura, pero el momento de blandir su espada láser contra un enemigo era suficiente para centrar su mente en el simple hecho de la supervivencia. Matar para vivir. Era un principio simple y consumidor. El Consejo, sin embargo, había decidido que su castigo consistiría en quitarle el derecho a cualquier misión hasta nuevas noticias – y podía recordar los labios de Ki-Adi rodeando las palabras con disgusto – además de quitarle su voto en el Consejo. Asistía y podía opinar, por supuesto¿pero cuál era el punto? Un simple fallo, una debilidad y Obi-Wan se había convertido en una amenaza para el precario equilibrio de la Orden que, al parecer, se había convertido en un organismo incapaz de perdonar. Al menos Mace entrenaba con él.

Así que básicamente estaba encerrado en el Templo, a no ser que quisiera aliviarse de su encierro en las calles de Coruscant, lo que no era demasiado tentador. Meditaba, entrenaba y había tomado una clase de literatura galáctica por sugerencia del Consejo. Siempre se le había dado bien, y los adolescentes que atendían el curso parecían encontrarle entretenido, o al menos más entretenido que el maestro Yoda. Le había hecho recordar que Qui-Gon siempre le decía que hubiese sido un buen padre.

Últimamente, había notado, su mente divagaba más ocasionalmente de lo normal hacia Qui-Gon. Se preguntaba si era remordimiento o aceptación de _algo _que su antiguo maestro había querido enseñarle y que él se había negado a aprender.

Anakin.

Tal vez, si hubiese escuchado más, aprendido más, pudiese entender a algún nivel lo que estaba ocurriendo. Lo que le estaba ocurriendo a él. Porque en el fondo no importaba lo que entrenara, meditara o explicara, le perseguía esa presencia invisible, ese dolor inusitado que le hacía repetir a su cabeza lo mucho que lo echaba de menos.

Le odiaba, le resentía, le tenía miedo y, aún así, le buscaba entre las sábanas de su cama como si alguna vez hubiese estado allí. Le resultaba extraño extender los brazos en busca de una presencia que no pertenecía a su vida, intentar alcanzar a un alguien para el que no tenía lugar. Lo hacía inconscientemente, y le apretaba el corazón como si un nudo no dejara que la sangre le llegara.

Le echaba de menos, si, pero como le asustaba que se repitiera algo parecido a su último encuentro. Se había dejado llevar, se había perdido en la intoxicante mezcla de sentimientos que era Anakin, había odiado y amado al mismo tiempo y con la misma pasión, había querido besar y morder, y todo había acabado en lágrimas inútiles y en resentimiento. Resentimiento y lástima hacia sí mismo, por su estupidez, por su inocencia, por su falta de voluntad, por su propia vulnerabilidad.

Anakin le hacía débil.

Anakin le daba miedo. Había algo, un impulso desgarrador que tomaba control de las emociones de Anakin y las revolcaba a su gusto y, como consecuencia, las de Obi-Wan. Pero, aún así, le echaba de menos.

Y, oh, qué extraño era para Obi-Wan tener sentimientos contradictorios. La vida era mucho más sencilla cuando todo era blanco y negro. Reglas a seguir y horarios que cumplir; un lado bueno y un lado malo; una forma diplomática de resolver las cosas y un acto violento al que recurrir si no funcionaba. Pero Anakin era todo sombras grises y continuaba atrayendo a Obi-Wan irremediablemente a una inexorable confusión.

Esta vez sí suspiró. No podía, no _quería_ pensar más en ello y, repentinamente, decidió optar por una tarde tranquila en la biblioteca antes que en una sala de entrenamiento. También había leído mucho en los último días. Había aprovechado el tiempo revisitando viejas novelas y paseándose por aquellas que se había prometido leer en algún momento. La lectura parecía acallar las voces que resonaban en su cabeza, o al menos llevarle a mundos más agradables.

Saludó con un movimiento de cabeza a Jocasta e, ignorando las miradas curiosas de los más jóvenes, se escondió en una de las mesas más apartadas del lugar. La verdadera naturaleza de su encierro en el Templo no había alcanzado a los oídos del Templo, pero si el hecho de que no se estaba quedando allí por elección propia. Que un maestro que apenas pisaba la capital decidiese repentinamente instalarse allí durante una temporada tan larga para dar clases era objetivamente sospechoso. Pero nadie hacía preguntas.

"Disculpe, maestro." Obi-Wan alzó los ojos hacia el joven padawan que se mordía el labio frente a él. "¿Le importaría que me sentara aquí?"

"No, claro que no." Obi-Wan sonrió débilmente, esperando que esto no fuese ningún tipo de broma pesada. Pero no parecía serlo. El joven se limitó a sentarse frente a él y a dejar sus ojos vagar por los libros escogidos.

"Estás en mi clase de literatura¿verdad?" inquirió Obi-Wan segundos después, tras estudiar el rostro joven.

"Sí, maestro." El joven asintió nerviosamente, y alzó los ojos hasta él. "No me concentro si hay mucha gente cerca," comenzó a explicar el joven repentinamente. "Esta es la mesa que está más apartada." Obi-Wan sonrió, asegurándose de que el joven no se sintiera amenazado por su presencia.

"¿Qué estás leyendo?" Obi-Wan señaló con la cabeza a un pequeño libro de cubierta blanca que estaba medio enterrado bajo el datapad del padawan. Parecía una novela infantil, pero no podía asegurarlo.

"Oh, es un libro infantil, pero me gustaba cuando era pequeño." El joven se sonrojó mientras le ofrecía el libro a Obi-Wan, que se limitó a sonreírle.

_Las magníficas aventuras de Lexo Nu. _Obi-Wan sonrió ligeramente. Lo recordaba, él mismo lo había leído más veces de las que podía recordar cuando era pequeño. Era una pequeña colección de historias cortas, y recordaba que Qui-Gon se reía de él cada vez que volvía a sacarlo de biblioteca, a pesar de que hacía años que había pasado la edad para una lectura como aquella.

_Lexo Nu no era un chico brillante ni fuerte, no tenía mucha suerte ni mucho dinero pero, no importaba lo que hiciera, tenía una familia a la que volver._

Obi-Wan casi podía recitar el libro entero de memoria. Lexo Nu viajaba, corriendo grandes aventuras, pero siempre volvía a casa. Tal vez Obi-Wan había dejado de leer aquello cuando había perdido su propia casa a las manos de un Sith. Se preguntó si Anakin tendría algo – alguien – a lo que llamar casa.

Si Obi-Wan revisaba las pocas memorias que tenía de Anakin, ninguna de ellas incluía un sentimiento de pertenencia. Tal vez por eso Anakin parecía nunca ser feliz. Recordaba – y tenía que admitir que le encantaba sumirse en aquel recuerdo – una noche en la que Anakin no podía dormir (Obi-Wan se había preguntado muchas veces si Anakin dormía en algún momento.). Le había pedido a Obi-Wan que le enseñara a jugar ajedrez, y la noche había pasado lenta pero tranquila, entre pucheros y exclamaciones alegres, uno frente al otro con un tablero entre ellos. Anakin se había reído, una risa suave y sincera, y Obi-Wan hubiese dado cualquier cosa para que su vida se redujese a un momento como aquel.

"_Estás haciendo trampa." Anakin hizo un puchero suave con su labio inferior, dejando los ojos fijos sobre el tablero de ajedrez._

"_¿Trampa?"_

"_Claro que si; seguro que me estás leyendo la mente o estás usando algún truco Jedi." Obi-Wan se rió suavemente. Anakin, por su parte, luchó contra la sonrisa que le amenazaba los labios._

"_No puedo leerte la mente, Anakin."_

"_¿Entonces por qué siempre pierdo?"_

"_Porque eres malo jugando al ajedrez." Anakin se cruzó de brazos y levantó los ojos hasta los de Obi-Wan, ofendido. "Y además insistes en romper las reglas."_

"_¡Claro que no!" Anakin negó con la cabeza y empujó un peón suavemente con la mano derecha._

"_¿Ves? No puedes hacer eso," recalcó Obi-Wan._

"_¿Y quién dice que no¿Quién inventó las reglas¿Por qué tenemos que hacerle caso?"_

"_Ahora estás siendo molesto a propósito." Anakin se rió ligeramente, apoyando el rostro sobre una mano y estudiando a Obi-Wan casi inconscientemente._

"_Si, puede que sí." Asintió. "¿Empezamos otra?"_

"_Si tú quieres."_

"_Esta vez te voy a ganar."_

Lo amaba.

Obi-Wan ya lo sabía, pero era la primera vez que se atrevía a reconocerlo, y el pensamiento le hizo perder la respiración. Aferró el libro aún abierto con una mano firme, y la otra fue a agarrarse al borde de la mesa con fuerza. Intentó calmarse, respirar, pero el aire no le llegaba y la habitación comenzaba a dar vueltas a su alrededor. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y los volvió a abrir, sin ningún resultado.

"Maestro Kenobi¿está bien?" Pero la voz estaba muy lejos, demasiado lejos.

Intentó levantarse, pero un amago de nauseas le hizo caer de nuevo sobre la silla. Estaba temblando. Cerró los ojos de nuevo, y esta vez no los volvió a abrir.

* * *

"Intenta coger esto." Obi-Wan estaba seguro de que conocía esa voz, pero no se sentía capaz de identificarla. Parpadeó un par de veces, pero la luz no le dejaba ver claramente. Escuchó un suspiro a su lado. 

"¿Luminara?" Le sorprendió escuchar su propia voz, baja y ronca. Tenía la boca seca y la garganta le quemaba. "¿Qué... qué..."

"Abre los ojos, ya deberías poder." Obi-Wan hizo como se le indicaba, parpadeando una vez más antes de que sus pupilas se adaptaran a la fuerte luz fosforescente. Antes de preguntar dónde estaba, su sentido común le ofreció la respuesta: el hospital.

"¿Qué–"

"Intenta coger esto."

"¿Qué?" Obi-Wan sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, intentando centrarse. Sus ojos se fijaron en la espada láser que sostenían las manos de Luminara y, tras un gesto de ella, llevó su mano hasta ella. O al menos lo intentó, porque su mano insistía en pasarse ligeramente, o en no llegar. Entrecerró los ojos y, finalmente, obligó a su mano a alcanzar su objetivo. Sostuvo la espada entre sus manos y la miró unos segundos, ofendido.

Luminara suspiró. "Fallo muscular. ¿No te has sentido un poco torpe últimamente mientras entrenabas?"

"Bueno, tenía la impresión de que Mace me estaba dejando ganar, pero–"

"Tienes dolores de cabeza¿verdad?" cortó Luminara. "Seguramente te has desmayado alguna vez." Luminara le ofreció una mirada acusadora mientras se cruzaba de brazos y Obi-Wan miró hacia un lado, evitando sus ojos. "Obi-Wan."

"Una vez¿de acuerdo? Y solo estuve inconsciente un minuto."

"Me prometiste que me tendrías informada." Obi-Wan solo acertó a encogerse hombros. "Tu cabeza está haciendo cosas raras. La Fuerza está creando escudos ella sola, está intentado protegerte de la unión, pero esta parece más preocupada por hacerte explotar el cerebro; de ahí la torpeza."

"¿Y cómo–bueno¿qué puedo–"

"No lo sé, pero creo que alejarte del crío ha sido una mala idea."

"Se llama Anakin."

"Si, eso ya lo sé." Luminara negó con la cabeza, apoyando ambas manos sobre la cama sobre la que Obi-Wan descansaba. "Ahora me da miedo lo que pueda pasar cuando os volváis a ver."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"La unión va a buscar un balance ella sola, y tras estar tanto tiempo alejados el choque puede ser doloroso. ¿Has intentado disolverlo?"

Obi-Wan asintió. "Es imposible, es demasiado caótico."

"Necesito teneros a los dos aquí para buscar una solución. Obi-Wan, si el Consejo se entera de esto..." Luminara suspiró. "No sé cuánto tiempo pueda protegerte."

"Tal vez sea mejor que lo sepan; no creo que ocultarle algo así al Consejo sea lo más prudente." Obi-Wan aferró las sábanas que le cubrían con fuerza y cerró los ojos. "No puedo fallarle a la Orden así."

"Dame algo de tiempo, quiero estudiarlo. Pero necesito que vengas a verme."

"Lum–"

"No me pongas peros. Ahora puedes irte, pero quiero que vuelvas mañana, quiero estudiar esto mientras estés consciente."

"¿Qué ha pasado exactamente?" inquirió Obi-Wan repentinamente. No sabía en qué punto había acabado en el hospital.

"Te has desmayado en la biblioteca. El pobre chico que estaba contigo casi se desmaya también, le he tenido que dar unos tranquilizantes."

"¿Y crees que ha sido por–"

"No." Luminara negó con la cabeza. "Me temo que has tenido un ataque de pánico."

"¿Un ataque de pánico?"

"Si, un ataque de ansiedad... Algo debe haberlo causado, pero supongo que eso solo lo sabes tú." Obi-Wan se mordió el labio, asintiendo. "Obi-Wan..." Luminara suspiró de nuevo, insegura de qué decir. Finalmente, optó por llevar una mano hasta el rostro de Obi-Wan, acariciando su mejilla suavemente.

"No te preocupes por mi, Luminara, estoy bien."

"No, Obi-Wan, no lo estás."

* * *

_Lexo Nu abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sosteniendo el rostro de su amada entre sus manos._

"_¿Eso es un beso?"_

"_Eso es un beso, Lexo Nu."_

_-o-_

"_Maestro¿qué es un beso?" Qui-Gon frunció el entrecejo, mientras se agachaba para estar a la altura de su padawan._

"_¿Obi-Wan...?"_

"_Un beso, maestro¿qué es un beso?" Esta vez Qui-Gon sonrió e, inclinándose suavemente, apretó sus labios contra la frente de Obi-Wan._

"_Eso es un beso, Obi-Wan."_

Ese había sido su primer beso, el primero de tres antes de conocer a Anakin. Anakin le había preguntado si había besado a alguien antes, y Obi-Wan había dicho que no, porque era la pura verdad. A Obi-Wan le habían besado, lo habían hecho tres veces.

La primera vez había sido un beso de padre a hijo, de maestro a aprendiz.

La segunda vez, Obi-Wan había sido víctima de una apuesta. Siri había posado sus labios sobre los suyos ligeramente detrás de su árbol favorito de los jardines del Templo, y Obi-Wan se había asustado y había dado unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, para tropezar con sus propios pies y caer sobre su trasero en la hierba blanda. El corrillo de padawans que había estado escondido tras los matorrales se había reído de aquello durante meses.

La tercera vez, Obi-Wan había rechazado una declaración de amor. Quinlan le había besado, y lo había hecho con fuerza y con pasión y con necesidad. Le había dicho que le amaba sin necesidad de palabras, y Obi-Wan se había aferrado a él y había correspondido con torpeza y con miedo, porque Quinlan le quería y Obi-Wan le necesitaba en su vida. Quinlan había entendido el no sin necesidad de más palabras, y le había regalado un beso.

Anakin le había besado, con pasión, con tristeza y con desgarro, con lágrimas inundándole los ojos azules y con desesperación latiéndole entre las manos sudorosas. Y Obi-Wan había correspondido cada vez porque había querido hacerlo, porque lo había necesitado. ¿Y qué importaba si era incorrecto?

Y entonces Obi-Wan le había concedido una noche, una noche en la que habían estado solo ellos dos y en la que Obi-Wan solo se había atrevido a comprometer sus labios y no el resto de su cuerpo, aunque las manos le habían temblado con deseo.

Tumbado sobre su cama, mirando al techo, Obi-Wan entendió lo que era un beso. Esta vez, no tuvo un ataque de pánico.


	17. Una solución

**dama de luna: **muchas, muchas gracias¿Qué tal esa selectividad? Seguro que bien. Cansa un montón, pero seguro que te ha salido genial. Un beso!

**Agus y Moony: **muchisimas gracia, me encanta que te guste!

**Derkedea: **vaya, una nueva lectora, eso siempre se agradece! Me alegro mucho de que te guste!

* * *

_ Capítulo XVII: Una solución_

_ "Será tu voz _

_ será el licor _

_ serán las luces de esta habitación _

_ será el poder de una canción _

_pero esta noche moriría por vos." Moriría por vos, _Amaral.

_ La cama se sentía suave debajo de él, la tela suave de las sábanas rodeando su cuerpo desnudo. Sobre él, Anakin se movía, despacio, tortuosamente despacio, y sus manos se aferraban a sus hombros con fuerza, su aliento le acariciaba el cuello sudado, produciendo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda con cada incómoda embestida que le enterraba un poco más en el cuerpo de Anakin. _

_ Obi-Wan dejó que su mano bajara por la espalda de Anakin, despacio, haciendo cosquillas en la piel suave rota por cicatrices. Jadeó cuando Anakin se inclinó un poco más hacia delante, haciendo que sus pechos se acariciaran a cada movimiento ascendente de sus respiraciones agitadas. Hundió los dedos en una cadera en movimiento, intentando en vano acelerar el movimiento. Lo necesitaba; más rápido, más fuerte, pero Anakin insistía en un movimiento lento, lánguido, casi distraído. _

_ Anakin le besó el cuello con labios húmedos, y la respiración de Obi-Wan se hizo sonoramente rápida. Pasó su segundo brazo por la cintura de Anakin, atrayéndole más hacia él, como si eso fuera posible, y Anakin se rió contra su cuello. A pesar de todo, Obi-Wan se encontró sonriendo. _

_ "Eres cruel," murmuró Obi-Wan. _

_ Anakin recorrió su cuello hasta su oreja con sus labios, acariciando sin llegar a besar, demasiado fuerte como para que Obi-Wan no lo notara, demasiado suave para que fuese suficiente. Allí posó un beso, y luego alzó el rostro, buscando los ojos de Obi-Wan con los suyos. _

_ Los ojos de Obi-Wan vagaron por el rostro de Anakin, extasiados. El cabello rizado se le pegaba a la frente ligeramente, el aire atravesaba los labios entreabiertos, mojados y enrojecidos, un suave rubor le tintaba las mejillas, y los ojos azules estaban dilatados, casi negros. Obi-Wan pensó que una música romanticona de fondo no estaría de más, porque admitiría querer quedarse atrapado en aquel momento para siempre. _

_Una gota de sudor resbaló por el cuello de Anakin, y Obi-Wan la persiguió con la lengua, hasta acabar besando la barbilla de Anakin, su mejilla, sus labios, su nariz, un párpado. _

_"Ven aquí," susurró Anakin, atrapando su rostro entre ambas manos, y dejando que una se enterrara en su cabello cobrizo, despeinándolo al descender hasta la parte de atrás de su cuello. _

_Anakin le besó entonces, despacio, acariciado primero labios contra labios, pidiendo permiso, y fundiéndose después completamente con él. Sus lenguas quedaron atrapadas entre parejas de labios, y entonces, imperceptiblemente, el movimiento de sus cuerpos se aceleró, haciendo que un par de gemidos vibraran entre sus bocas, que continuaron robándose el aire la una a la otra hasta que éste se extinguió por completo. _

_La mano de Anakin tembló ligeramente entre los cabellos de Obi-Wan, y Obi-Wan, abandonando su cadera, la arrancó de allí y se la llevó hasta la boca, besando cada punta de dedo con labios enrojecidos. Anakin le acarició el rostro, respirando más fuerte, y deslizando sus muslos aún más rápido sobre los de Obi-Wan, haciendo que llegara un poco más adentro, solo un poco más. _

"Creo que ya es suficiente."

Los ojos de Obi-Wan se abrieron de par en par bruscamente. Frente a él, Luminara le ofrecía una mirada indescriptible, pero Obi-Wan aún tardó unos segundos en reconocer su rostro. Parpadeó, sintiendo como le asaltaba un fuerte dolor de cabeza; precisamente la razón por la que estaba allí.

"¿Has... has visto eso?" preguntó, cuando fue capaz de centrarse.

Luminara torció la boca, y apartó las manos que descasaban sobre las sienes de Obi-Wan, inclinándose un poco hacia atrás. Automáticamente, Obi-Wan se llevó ambas manos al cuello rígido, pero no se atrevió a apartar los ojos de los brillantes de Luminara; tampoco a descansar sus hombros de la postura rígida que habían tomado.

Luminara se cruzó de brazos. "¿Y ves cosas así cuando meditas?"

Obi-Wan bufó ligeramente. No sabía si debía agradecerle a Luminara que fuese lo suficientemente profesional como para no mencionar la naturaleza de lo que acababa de ver. Sabía que si iba a verla algo así pasaría, pero el dolor punzante en su cabeza comenzaba a ser más molesto de lo esperado. También debía admitir que tenía una confianza ciega en la médico.

"A veces," respondió, finalmente. Sospechó que el calor que sentía en sus mejillas era un fuerte sonrojo, pero prefirió ignorarlo. "Voy a hablar con el Consejo, Luminara. Tal vez sea mejor que me aparten de todo por un tiempo."

"¿Y qué crees que va a hacer el Consejo? Van a venir a mí, así que ahórratelo, no te conviene esto." Obi-Wan se dispuso a protestar, pero Luminara le detuvo con la mirada. "Si vas con esto al Consejo jamás volverán a confiar en ti, no plenamente. La Orden está asustada."

"¿Qué propones, entonces?" Obi-Wan exhaló exageradamente, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. "No puedo mentir al Consejo, no puedo hacerlo."

"He hablado con Mace."

"¿Qué?" Obi-Wan alzó el rostro bruscamente, y Luminara alzó ambas manos en signo de defensa.

"Deja que te lo explique claramente." Obi-Wan se encogió de hombros. "Sabes que Anakin llegó ayer a Coruscant, y esa es la razón de que la unión esté molestándote tanto. Por lo que he podido ver, la unión es más parecida a unión de alma que a una de entrenamiento, y quiere que estéis juntos."

"¿Y eso tiene solución?"

"Lo único que se me ocurre es estabilizarla, y después disolverla."

Obi-Wan asintió, descansando el rostro en ambas manos. "¿Y cómo puedo hacer eso?"

"Entrenamiento." Tanto Luminara como Obi-Wan llevaron la mirada hacia el lugar de donde procedía la tercera voz.

"Mace." El maestro se adentró en la habitación, los brazos cruzados y la mirada serena.

"Según lo que me ha dicho Luminara," continuó Mace, "la unión es más un hilo que otra cosa, así que si entrenas al chico, y conseguís que la unión se fortalezca hasta un estado normal, serás capaz de disolverla sin mayores problemas."

"¿Entrenarlo?" Obi-Wan se levantó, y puso las manos tras la espalda, comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro. "Pero es muy mayor, y muy fuerte... Además, un entrenamiento propicio lleva años."

"No quiero que le entrenes para ser un Jedi, Obi-Wan," masculló Mace. "Lo único que tienes que hacer es poner un poco de orden en el caos que es el chico con técnicas básicas de meditación."

Obi-Wan sacudió la cabeza. "Eso es absurdo. Y no creo que Anakin esté demasiado de acuerdo con la idea. ¡Fuerza! Ni siquiera sabe nada de la unión."

"Por eso le he pedido que venga aquí," musitó Luminara.

"¿Qué?"

"He enviado a Quinlan a por él, y deben estar a punto de llegar."

"¿Qué¿Pero qué–"

"Obi-Wan." Obi-Wan miró a Mace, esperando que dijera lo que tuviera que decir. "Vamos a dejar que Luminara y Quinlan se encarguen de informar al chico de la situación, y vamos a hablar tú y yo, en privado."

"Pero Mace, no–"

"En privado."

* * *

"Mace, esto es una locura." Esas fueron las primeras palabras que abandonaron los labios de Obi-Wan cuando la puerta se cerró tras la figura del otro maestro.

"Es una solución."

"No deberíamos ocultarle algo así al Consejo."

Mace bufó, alzando loa brazos inconscientemente. "¿Y por qué no?"

"Porque no debemos, no podemos. Es nuestro deber discutirlo en el Consejo."

"Olvídate de eso." Mace se recostó contra una pared, visiblemente cansado. "Hice lo que tenía que hacer cuando raptaron al chico, y ya ves donde estamos."

"La situación era diferente."

"Mira, Obi-Wan." Mace descruzó los brazos, los volvió a cruzar. "Estamos en guerra, no sabemos que planea Grievous, le hemos perdido la pista a Dooku y¡oh, si! Esta el tema del Sith al que no hemos descubierto y que esta planeando cómo controlar el mundo desde su escondrijo. Sinceramente, me da lo mismo si te tiras a medio Coruscant; la Orden no puede permitirse perderte, no ahora."

"No puedo, Mace, yo..." Obi-Wan sacudió la cabeza, se restregó los ojos con ambas manos, y trató de respirar más despacio. "No puedo hacer esto."

"Tienes que hacerlo. Tal vez... tal vez incluso sea mejor. Obi-Wan, a nadie le va a importar si tienes una aventura, menos ahora."

Obi-Wan se rió ligeramente. "No es tan fácil."

"Si lo es, solo d–"

"No, Mace, yo... Soy quien soy, y hay cosas que no puedo cambiar."

"¿Aunque quieras hacerlo?"

"No se trata de eso."

"Esto te está matando¿verdad?"

Obi-Wan permaneció en silencio, sin llegar ni siquiera a asentir. Mace lo sabía, sabía lo que la situación le estaba haciendo, lo que admitir a Anakin de aquella manera en su vida le haría. Y, sin embargo, también sabía que Obi-Wan no podía negarse a esto.

"¿Cuál es tu plan?"

"Le das acceso libre a tus cuarteles, y utilizas las aulas del ala vieja. Nadie tiene por qué enterarse de que el chico ha estado en el Templo en ningún momento."

"No le va a agradar la idea."

Mace suspiró. "Lo suponía... ¿sería mucho pedir que me tocara alguien con un carácter tranquilo?"

* * *

"Esto se nos está yendo de las manos," murmuró Mace. Después de todo, cuando Obi-Wan había dicho que al crío no le iba a agradar la idea, lo último había pensado es que se iba a poner a gritar que nadie iba a meterse en su cabeza.

"Seguro que Obi-Wan le convence, calabaza, no te tortures." Quinlan tiró de la túnica de Mace hasta que éste se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

"Ese crío tiene problemas serios," masculló, cruzándose de brazos. Odiaba cuando la gente perdía los estribos hasta extremos tan melodramáticos.

"No has visto ni el principio. Ese chico ha visto más de lo que una persona tan joven debería."

"Te cae bien."

"Le he cogido cariño, si." Mace bufó ligeramente, y Quinlan sonrió. "Necesita ayuda."

"Lo que necesita es que Obi-Wan le eche un polvo."

"Ese vocabulario, maestro."

Mace sonrió ligeramente, incapaz de mantener la fachada seria. "Bueno¿tengo razón o no?"

"Amar a Obi-Wan puede ser muy frustrante."

"Lo dices por experiencia." Esta vez fue Quinlan el que bufó, cruzándose de brazos. "Lo siento." Mace se inclinó hacia Quinlan, y el otro hombre se dejó abrazar sin poner demasiada resistencia.

"Obi-Wan le quiere."

"Lo sé, pero está siendo insufrible." Quinlan suspiró, reclinándose más contra Mace, y el otro maestro dio el asunto por zanjado. Lo que pasara a partir de ahora, quedaba en manos de Obi-Wan.

"Y ahora, pudding, será mejor que me trates bien. Después de todo, he pasado casi un mes con la senadora, y esa mujer me odia."

* * *

Anakin golpeó la pared con fuerza, reprimiendo un grito frustrado. ¿Con que derecho¿Con qué derecho jugaban con su cabeza? Maldito Obi-Wan y sus trucos, y sus ojos arrepentidos, pidiéndole que le dejara hurgar en su cabeza un poco más. Maldito su corazón por dar un salto al verle.

Lo había intentado, por todos los medios. Había intentado acabar con la imagen de Obi-Wan que acosaba su cabeza, había bebido y follado hasta que el dolor – o tal vez el placer – físico había sido suficiente para nublarle los sentidos, para hacerle olvidar por un ratito, solo por un ratito. Inútil. Inútil, inútil, inútil, inútil. Había sido un idiota.

Después de todo, allí había estado Obi-Wan, mirándole con aquellos ojos, como si le importara. ¿Podría alguna vez perdonar a Obi-Wan¿Podría Obi-Wan perdonarle a él?

Golpeó la pared de nuevo, con más fuerza.

"No creo que eso sea muy efectivo, la pared siempre va a estar más dura que tu puño. Tal vez deberías intentarlo con una almohada."

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Anakin le ofreció a Obi-Wan una mirada furiosa, mientras se llevaba la mano enrojecida al pecho.

"Quiero hablar contigo."

"¿Padmé te ha dejado pasar?" Anakin se cruzó de brazos, bufó. Estaba furioso, y lo estaba consigo mismo, por querer besar a Obi-Wan.

"No está." Obi-Wan enterró las manos en sus bolsillos, y apretó la tela entre sus puños, para no abandonar su pose calmada. Necesitaba que esto saliera bien.

"La respuesta sigue siendo no." Anakin le dio la espalda, y Obi-Wan descansó la postura. "No pienso dejar que os metáis en mi cabeza."

"No es eso, pero ne–"

"¡No me importa!" Anakin volvió a encararle, nervioso y enfurecido. "No quiero... ¡no quiero volver a verte!"

"Si lo que quieres es librarte de mi, entonces tienes que hacer esto por mi."

"¿Y que te hace pensar que haría algo por ti?"

La respuesta de Obi-Wan fue encogerse de hombros, y eso tan sólo consiguió enfurecer más a Anakin.

"Di algo," masculló Anakin. "Dios, Obi-Wan, dime que me odias y haré lo que sea por ti, pero deja de mirarme con lástima, con... ¡con indiferencia!"

"An–"

"¡No! Puedo hacerte daño, puedo besarte, pero tú solo te quedas ahí, como si fueses un maldito espectador, Obi-Wan. ¿Qué quieres? Solo dime qué quieres."

"Yo... yo solo quiero que tú estés bien."

"¡Ha¿Es eso lo que te dices por las noches para dormir mejor?"

"¡Fuerza, Anakin!" Obi-Wan alzó los brazos al cielo, perdiendo los estribos. Se le había olvidado lo difícil que podía ser lidiar con Anakin. "Estás siendo inmaduro. E infantil," añadió, tras unos segundos.

"¡Claro que no!"

"¡Claro que si!"

"¡Claro que no!" Para enfatizar su punto, Anakin dio una patada al suelo y se cruzó de brazos, reprimiendo un puchero en el último momento.

"Oh, estás haciendo mucho por probar tu punto." Anakin tan solo gruñó.

Y entonces, Obi-Wan hizo algo fuera de lugar: se rió. Anakin alzó el rostro, sorprendido, y eso tan sólo consiguió que Obi-Wan se riera aún más. ¡Fuerza pero esta situación era absurda! Anakin estaba allí, mirándole con aquellos ojitos de perro apaleado, dolido, herido, diciéndole tras gritos hipócritas que le había echado de menos. Lo sabía, porque él estaba sintiendo lo mismo. Porque él había intentado odiarle, y solo había conseguido quererle aún más.

Segundos después, Anakin se estaba riendo con él.

* * *

Obi-Wan presionó un beso sobre la frente de Anakin, un beso de un maestro a un aprendiz, de un padre a un hijo, de un hermano a un hermano; y eso tendría que ser suficiente.

Si Obi-Wan hubiese sido lo suficientemente fuerte, si hubiese sabido como decir no desde un principio, si hubiese tenido la fuerza de voluntad para hacer lo que tenia que hacer, se habrían ahorrado muchos problemas, y mucho dolor. Pero ahora estaba sentado junto a Anakin, tranquilamente, y no se sentía capaz de rumiar sus remordimientos.

"Entonces..." Anakin se mordió el labio, entrelazando las manos nerviosamente, "¿no le harás nada raro a mi cabeza?"

"Te lo prometo."

Anakin asintió, y Obi-Wan se encontró imitando el gesto. Pasando el momento de histeria, había sido bastante fácil explicarle la situación a Anakin, y hacerle entender la necesidad de romper lo que Obi-Wan había creado involuntariamente. Obi-Wan se sorprendió de no ser capaz de dejar de sonreír.

La perspectiva de pasar tanto tiempo con Anakin le había asustado inicialmente, pero ahora no podía más que agradecerla. Estaba esa sensación de necesidad, seguro, esa parte de sí mismo que le gritaba que se olvidara de todo, que besara aquellos labios con fuerza, que comprobara si la piel de Anakin era tan suave como lo había sido en sus sueños; pero también estaba la parte de sí mismo que sabía que podía decir que no. Tenía que hacerlo; no por él mismo, sino por Anakin, para poder cuidar de él, y borrar esa sombra tenebrosa que se escondía tras sus ojos, huidiza y terrible.

Le había hecho daño a Anakin, mucho daño, y ahora tenía que cuidar de él.

"Te he traído algo," murmuró Obi-Wan, rompiendo el silencio. Hundió la mano en su bolsillo, y extrajo un pequeño libro, que le entregó a un curioso Anakin.

"_Las magníficas aventuras de Lexo Nu," _leyó Anakin. "¿No es un libro infantil o algo así?"

"Léelo, te gustará." Anakin asintió, y Obi-Wan suspiró cuando se dibujó una sonrisa entre los labios carnosos. "Además," continuó, "vas a tener hijos dentro de poco."

Anakin asintió pesadamente. "Si, eso es verdad."

"Lo dices con pesadumbre."

"Es que..." Anakin dudó unos segundos, y luego alzó la vista, encontrando los ojos de Obi-Wan con los suyos. "Soy un desastre."

"No dig–"

"Obi-Wan, tengo miedo."

Anakin recostó la cabeza contra el hombro de Obi-Wan, y Obi-Wan dejó que su mano se paseara por los hombros temblorosos y el cabello desordenado. Anakin había intentado odiarle, de verdad que lo había hecho, pero no podía. Era como si miles de voces plagaran su cabeza, y solo se mantuvieran en silencio cuando estaba cerca de Obi-Wan. No podía odiarle, pero se preguntaba si seguir amándole era una buena idea. ¿Pero como mantenerse alejado de alguien a quien quería culpar por todo, y que le perdonaba cada error?

* * *


	18. Dentro de ti

Hola! Bueno, solo deciros que me voy tres semanitas a Londres,y que seguramente no publicaré nada en ese tiempo. Pero no os preocupeies, que no desaparezco!

Besos!

* * *

_Capítulo XVIII: Dentro de ti _

_"It might not be the right time _

_I might not be the right one _

_But there's something about us I want to say _

_Cause there's something between us anyway…" Something about us, _Daft Punk

El cepillo cayó estrepitosamente sobre el suelo, rebotando un par de veces antes de quedarse quieto, puntas blancas apuntando al techo de forma acusadora. Si tuviese ojos, la hubiese mirado mal. Aún así, Padmé dejó el utensilio abandonado en el suelo, pensando que alguien se encargaría de recogerlo en algún momento, y se pasó la mano por el cabello rizado, deshaciendo los nudos más graves con dedos nerviosos.

_Es entrenamiento y-y-y... bueno, es que no se como explicarlo y... _

Apretó los labios, enfurecida, e ignoró a su propia imagen en el espejo. Anakin ni siquiera había tenido las agallas de decírselo sin tartamudear, de explicarle la razón exacta por la que todo su tiempo iba a estar ocupado por la Orden Jedi. Entrenamiento, así lo llamaban ahora. Pero no le importaba, no le importaba lo más mínimo. Si lo que Anakin quería era tirarse a un hombre demasiado bueno para él, y creer en la ilusión de que lo que compartían era amor, bien, adelante; tenía su bendición. Mientras siguiera volviendo a su cama por las noches, mientras siguiera siendo su marido, todo estaba bien.

Le ofreció una mirada más al cepillo sobre el suelo, maldiciendo a su estomago engordado y a sus movimientos torpes. Estaba gorda. Toda ella. Sus mofletes estaban enrojecidos e hinchados, sus pechos caían pesados sobre un vientre antinatural, sus dedos se habían vuelto deformes, y sus muslos se rozaban a cada paso que daba entre pesadas e incómodas telas. Podría haber aguantado todo aquello si el senado no la hubiese mirado con ojos condescendientes ante su estado, como si aquello fuese una debilidad, como si ser madre anulara su prospecto como político.

Se acercó hasta la ventana, observando las luces intermitentes de los miles de vehículos que atravesaban la ciudad. Sus manos, inconscientes, viajaron hasta su vientre, donde descansaron tranquilas, dejando el temblor nervioso que habían adquirido cuando Palpatine la había mirado de _aquella_ manera. Se preguntó cuánto sabía, cuánto exactamente le había contado de Anakin acerca de su situación personal. Maldito crío caprichoso e inconsciente.

Bufó, sintiéndose ahogada. Tendría que llamar a alguien para que recogiera ese maldito cepillo.

* * *

"¿Otra vez?" se quejó Anakin, abriendo los ojos y dejando asomar un atisbo de puchero en su labio inferior.

Obi-Wan, el rostro severo y los labios apretados, asintió. "Otra vez."

Anakin se limitó a suspirar, resignado. Obi-Wan había probado ser un profesor exigente en las últimas semanas, y sabía de sobre que ninguna cantidad de pucheros y quejas iba a librarle de continuar con esto. Obi-Wan insistía en que había habido un progreso, en que su mente comenzaba a reaccionar ante todo aquello de una manera favorable, pero Anakin no sentía nada distinto. No sentía una presencia extraña en su cabeza, no percibía nada más de lo normal, y definitivamente no podía hacer cosas volar, al menos no a propósito. Lo que Obi-Wan _si_ le había probado, era que los cambios de humor bruscos, la furia o la necesidad, podían producir cualquier cantidad de efectos, desde objetos volando de un lado a otro, hasta telas entrando en combustión espontánea. Pero Obi-Wan iba a enseñarle como evitar ese tipo de cosas, no como producirlas a su antojo. Le había dado una charla acerca del poder corrupto, o algo parecido, cuando había preguntado por qué.

Obi-Wan giró el rostro hacia la ventana, observando como el sol comenzaba a ponerse tras los altos edificios de la ciudad de Coruscant. "Aunque tal vez deberías volver."

"¡No!" exclamó Anakin, inclinándose hacia delante inconscientemente. "Una vez más."

Obi-Wan frunció el entrecejo, pero prefirió ignorar la exclamación repentina. Después de todo, había decidido mantenerse alejado de la vida personal de Anakin, y eso incluía el estado actual de su relación con la senadora. Si Anakin prefería sentarse con él y meditar antes que volver a su casa y a su mujer, era algo de lo que Obi-Wan no quería preocuparse.

"Una vez más," murmuró Obi-Wan. "Pero concéntrate."

Anakin asintió, y cerró los ojos. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, la primera sensación que le asaltó fue la de alguien dándole martillazos en la cabeza; una idea bastante ridícula, por otra parte. Intentó llevarse la mano a la cabeza, pero se encontró con que la simple idea del movimiento aumentaba el dolor, lo que produjo un sonido mitad quejido, mitad gemido salir de su garganta de manera espontánea, y obligándole a hacer un esfuerzo por identificarlo como suyo.

"¿Anakin? Anakin¿estás bien?"

No le costó demasiado identificar esa voz como la de Obi-Wan, pero solo para asegurarse, decidió abrir un ojo, asumiendo que intentar abrir los dos a la vez probablemente acabaría por abrirle la cabeza. Con un solo ojo, identificó inmediatamente a Obi-Wan, los ojos grandes preocupados y una mano extrañamente cerca de su rostro. Fue entonces cuando Anakin sintió la pequeña presión sobre su nariz, conteniendo el hilo de sangre que la abandonaba.

Oh, no otra vez.

No era la primera vez que alguno de los dos acababa saliendo de un trance violentamente, dando lugar a dolores de cabeza, sangre y cansancio general. Cada día se alegraba más de no haberse convertido en Jedi.

"Dolor de cabeza," murmuró finalmente, atreviéndose a abrir el segundo ojo.

Obi-Wan asintió, apartando el pañuelo de su rostro y sonriendo tímidamente. "Será mejor que vayamos a ver a Luminara."

"No, no hace falta," murmuró Anakin, "mira, puedo—" intentó erguirse, pero un acceso de nauseas le obligó a recostarse de nuevo "—no, no puedo."

"Vamos a esperar a que se te pase, y luego iremos a ver a Luminara."

Anakin no dijo nada, aceptando el mandato con resignación. "Túmbate conmigo un ratito."

Obi-Wan arqueó una ceja, pero acabó por encogerse de hombros y tumbarse en el suelo junto a Anakin, dejando que sus hombros se rozaran a través de capas y capas de ropa gruesa. Anakin sonrió ligeramente, pero los ojos de Obi-Wan no le vieron, fijos como estaban en el techo blanco de la sala.

Los minutos pasaron, lentos y tranquilos. Los dedos de Anakin encontraron la mano de Obi-Wan, y se entretuvieron dibujando líneas imaginarias sobre ella, haciendo que los ojos de Obi-Wan se cerraran ante el ritmo hipnótico. Si todo pudiera ser tan simple como aquel momento...

"Obi-Wan." Obi-Wan abrió los ojos cuando la voz tranquila de Anakin acabó con el silencio, girando su rostro hasta él. "¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Claro."

"Bueno... es que, todo ese Código que sigues y todas esas exigencias... Entiendo que puedas reprimir ciertos impulsos, pero... bueno, um¿nunca has querido tener ese algo más¿Compartir esa... bueno, yo siempre he pensado en cuando sea mayor, cuando casi no pueda caminar, en estar tumbado junto a alguien, en silencio, alguien que ha compartido toda tu vida, sintiendo su presencia, porque es lo único que importa, porque le da significado a la vida. ¿Nunca has querido eso?"

Obi-Wan se mantuvo en silencio, observando los brillantes ojos de Anakin, que habían encontrado los suyos. Obi-Wan comenzaba a pensar que tal vez estas sesiones le habían dado a Anakin un atisbo de su alma que nadie había visto antes. Obi-Wan tembló, pero antes de que algo en él le obligara a reaccionar a la mirada de Anakin, se levantó bruscamente.

"Será mejor que vayamos a ver a Luminara."

* * *

Anakin se adentró en el apartamento con pesadez, estirando los hombros entumecidos. Había pasado una hora con Luminara Unduli metiéndose en su cabeza, solo para conseguir una explicación que no había entendido acerca de por qué las reacciones entre él y Obi-Wan podían ser tan violentas. Estaba demasiado cansado como para que le importara, de todas formas.

Cuando Padmé le divisó adentrándose por la puerta, se levantó lentamente de la mesa de trabajo y se dirigió hasta su cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

"Todavía no nos hablamos¿verdad?" exclamó Anakin hacia la puerta cerrada, reprimiendo un suspiro. "¡Estoy en el baño si me necesitas!"

Anakin se deslizó en la bañera, suspirando suavemente cuando su cuerpo entró en contacto con el agua. Estaba demasiado caliente, y sabía que la piel más sensible se enrojecería, quejándose del maltrato, pero no se preocupó por ello, descansando la cabeza contra el frío mármol blanco y cerrando los ojos, pestañas oscuras cubriendo orbes brillantes.

Estaba cansado, física y mentalmente, y las pocas energías que le quedaban parecieron ser absorbidas por el agua que le rodeaba. Tal vez se debía al tiempo que pasaba con Obi-Wan, a esos entrenamientos que tiraban, empujaban y amoldaban su cabeza de formas que no se sentía capaz de comprender. Era extraño, hipnotizante, la forma en la que su mente parecía convertirse en un ente aparte.

Los misterios de la Fuerza. Todos escondidos tras los ojos eternamente cambiantes de Obi-Wan.

Había dejado de ir a clubes, había abandonado la necesidad de sentir dolor físico, para no sentir dolor en el alma, y lo había hecho por la fuerza consumidora en la que se había convertido Obi-Wan. Internándose en su mente, jugueteando con algo que debía haber comprendido hacía años, comenzaba a ver al verdadero Obi-Wan tras la fachada. El guerrero y su alma, la pasión, el deseo, el dolor y el odio, todo aquello que estaba escondido tras capas de formalidad. Le hacían odiar a Obi-Wan aún más, y quererlo con la misma pasión. Despertaban miles de sensaciones contradictorias, atrayéndolo aún más, inexorablemente, consumiéndole, y permitiéndole disfrutarlo.

Cuando se sentaban uno frente al otro, ojos cerrados y cuerpo inmóvil, Anakin sentía todo lo que era Obi-Wan. Sus rodillas siempre se tocaban ligeramente, casi imperceptiblemente, transmitiendo el calor de sus cuerpos entre las gruesas ropas que les cubrían. Los labios de Obi-Wan siempre se abrían, dejando escapar el aliento caliente que Anakin creía percibir sobre su rostro, que comenzaba a sudar en cuanto aquello comenzaba. Porque entonces estaban tan sólo ellos dos. Obi-Wan y Anakin, y la capa de deseo vibrando entre una conexión involuntaria. Primitivo. Elemental. Precioso.

Anakin tembló ligeramente dentro de la bañera, forzando a sus ojos a abrirse. Sus pupilas, dilatadas, lucharon unos segundos contra la luz penetrante de los fosforescentes. Introdujo la cabeza bajo el agua y emergió segundos después, sentándose erguido y dejando que las gotas de agua resbalaran por su rostro.

No podía esperar a la sesión de mañana.

* * *

Obi-Wan aferró los tres vasos con una mano temblorosa, y caminó hasta la cocina, centrando la mirada en sus pies para no tropezarse. Estaba un poco borracho. Mace y Quinlan acababan de abandonar sus cuarteles, dejando como único recuerdo una botella vacía de brandy; una visita típica, por supuesto. Obi-Wan llegó hasta la cocina y dejó los vasos sobre la encimera, preguntándose brevemente en qué momento Mace y Quinlan se habían convertido en cómplices fieles. Tal vez estaban... pero no, eso era estúpido. Se rió ante de la simple idea, tropezando con sus propios pies y viéndose obligado a sujetarse a la encimera para recuperar el equilibrio. Oh, estaba definitivamente borracho.

Decidió recoger al día siguiente, e irse a la cama. Con pasos inestables, llegó hasta su habitación, se deshizo de su ropa, consiguiendo colocarla en un montón lo suficientemente ordenado, y se enterró entre las sábanas blancas de su enorme cama. Se encontró preguntándose a sí mismo por qué demonios las camas del Templo eran tan grandes, si los Jedi no podían compartirlas con nadie. Él siempre había dormido en un lateral, casi esperando que apareciera alguien dispuesto a ocupar el otro lado.

Pensó en Anakin, y se rió ante la absurdidad de la idea.

La presencia de Anakin en su vida era algo que parecía plagar cada uno de sus pensamientos. Cada día, se sentaba frente a él durante horas, intentado buscar ese algo que acabaría conectando sus mentes definitivamente. Hasta ahora, lo único que había conseguido había sido perderse en el caos que era Anakin. Y tenía miedo. Había algo en Anakin, un algo que no sabía que era y a lo que no podía apuntar claramente, y que le hacía temblar. Era una especie de sensación que parecía rodearle, algo oscuro y poderoso que dominaba la mente de Anakin. ¿Pero era solo la mente de Anakin¿O era también su alma, su corazón? La idea de que había algo de lo que tenía que proteger a Anakin se hacía más latente a cada momento, pero¿y si Obi-Wan se perdía en el intento?

Estaba el deseo, después de todo. La necesidad desesperada que le consumía cada día, esa parte de él que quería, _necesitaba_, perderse en Anakin. Y le daba miedo.

* * *

_Obi-Wan abrió los ojos y parpadeó, confuso. Se encontraba en una sala tan brillantemente blanca que le hacía daño a los ojos, y se vio obligado a cubrirse la vista con una mano. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y se restregó las sienes, intentando pensar. ¿Dónde estaba¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? Y entonces, todo le volvió a la memoria. Bajó la mirada a sus propias manos y las observó por unos momentos, comprobando que realmente no eran sus manos, ni sus ojos sus ojos, ni su rostro su rostro. _

_Había estado meditando junto a Anakin, empujando un poco más contra el caos que era su cabeza y, si no se estaba equivocando, se había adentrado en... ¿en qué¿En su mente¿En su memoria¿En un recuerdo específico? No podía estar seguro. _

_Repentinamente, sintió como alguien tiraba de su manga y, alzando la vista, se encontró con un niño de no más de diez años, que le miraba con grandes ojos azules. _

_"¿A... Anakin?" _

_El niño asintió, sonriendo ampliamente. _

_"¿Dónde estoy?" _

_Anakin se encogió de hombros, pero luego miró a su alrededor, haciendo a Obi-Wan notar las diferentes puertas que plagaban las paredes blancas de la estancia. "Creo que se llama memoria." _

_Obi-Wan asintió, levantándose y observando más detenidamente a este Anakin en miniatura. "¿Me has traído tú aquí?" _

_El niño volvió a encogerse de hombros. "No, creo que no." _

_Obi-Wan se llevó la mano a la barbilla, asintiendo inconscientemente. Era posible que se hubiese adentrado en la memoria de Anakin¿pero cuáles eran las probabilidades? En cualquier caso, ahora que estaba allí, debía pensar que tan recomendable sería quedarse. No quería, no podía traicionar la confianza de Anakin, pero tal vez había alguna respuesta allí. _

_El niño volvió a tirar de su manga, y Obi-Wan descendió la mirada hasta él, sonriendo. _

_"¿Puedo enseñarte algo?" inquirió Anakin. _

_"Sí, claro." _

_Anakin se aferró a la mano de Obi-Wan, y Obi-Wan se dejó guiar hasta una de las puertas, que se abrió cuando el niño la empujó con suavidad. Obi-Wan dio un paso al frente, y cuando bajó la mirada, vio como su bota aplastaba hierba verde brillante. Miró al frente, observando un prado inmenso, donde un Anakin más joven del que conocía charlaba tranquilamente con la senadora Amidala, ataviada con un vestido ligero y sonriendo ligeramente. _

_"Me gusta venir aquí," murmuró el niño. "Ellos son felices." _

_"Si, ya lo veo." Obi-Wan asintió, sonriendo un poco cuando el Anakin más mayor fingió caerse y hacerse daño solo para provocar una mirada preocupada en el rostro de la senadora. _

_"No te pongas triste. ¡Ven, vamos!" _

_Obi-Wan dejó que el chico tirara de él otra vez, haciéndole atravesar el prado hasta que este se convirtió en una habitación amplia: el salón del apartamento que Anakin compartía actualmente con su mujer. Allí estaba Anakin, y junto a él, él mismo. Ambos estaban sentados sobre el suelo, mirando al cielo estrellado de Coruscant en silencio. Una suave brisa atravesó la habitación y Anakin se cubrió los brazos con las manos, acercándose imperceptiblemente al Obi-Wan de la memoria, que le sonrió suavemente. _

_"A veces vengo aquí, solo a mirarles," dijo esta vez su guía. "Ellos también son felices... No hablan mucho, pero se está muy bien aquí." _

_Obi-Wan asintió, suspirando. "Vámonos¿sí? Volvamos." _

_El niño alzó la vista, asintiendo. "Vale." _

_Volvieron a la estancia inicial, y Obi-Wan suspiró. Señaló hacia una puerta, mirando a Anakin con ojos inquisidores. _

_"¿Podemos ir ahí?" _

_Anakin negó enérgicamente. "No, ahí no." _

_"¿Por qué no¿Qué hay detrás?" _

_Anakin tembló ligeramente, y Obi-Wan no pudo evitar agacharse y poner sus manos sobre sus hombros. "Sueños." _

_"Tal vez–" _

_"¡No! No, por favor." Anakin se aferró a su brazo, asustado, nervioso. "Dan miedo, mucho y yo... yo... por favor, no–" _

_"Esta bien, esta bien." _

_Obi-Wan aferró el cuerpo pequeño cuando se lanzó hacia él, sintiéndose algo extraño al abrazar a un Anakin tan joven. Alzó la vista de nuevo, su mirada deteniéndose en cada puerta. _

_"¿Y qué tal aquella?" _

_Anakin separó el rostro de donde lo había escondido en su cuello, y negó con la cabeza. "No, tampoco. Miedo y... y furia, y dolor. No vayas allí." _

_"Anakin..." Obi-Wan le miró fijamente, sosteniendo el pequeño rostro entre sus manos. "Tienes que dejarme entrar_."

_"No, no puedes. Por favor, no vayas ahí. No quiero recordar, no quiero." _

_"Pero debo–" _

_"¡No!" _

_Obi-Wan se levantó, intentando ignorar la mano pequeña que tiraba de la suya. "Lo siento, Anakin, pero creo que–" _

_"Me lo prometiste." Obi-Wan miró hacia la figura de Anakin, pero este ya no era un niño, sino el adulto que conocía, observándole con ojos acusadores, dolidos. "Me lo prometiste." _

_"Anakin, déjame entrar." _

_"Me lo prometiste." _

_"Quiero ayudarte, yo solo quiero salv–" _

_"¡No! Me lo prometiste." _

_"Anakin, voy a entrar." _

_"No¡no! No lo harás. No... no, no, no, nonononononononono..." _

"¡Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan!"

Obi-Wan gruñó ligeramente, llevándose una mano a la parte de atrás de la cabeza y abriendo los ojos.

"¡Obi-Wan!"

Gruñó de nuevo, clavando los ojos en las orbes preocupadas que Anakin le ofrecía. "Me has empujado. Me has echado," murmuró, restregándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza antes de sentarse.

Los ojos de Anakin cambiaron automáticamente, mostrando una expresión enfurecida. "¡Te dije que no entraras! Me lo habías prometido."

"Pero yo–"

"Lo último que necesito es que juegues con mi cabeza."

Obi-Wan se cruzó de brazos, permaneciendo en silencio. Necesitaba pensar, aclararse, y volver al mundo real. Tenía que admitir que esto no había sido lo doloroso que podía haber sido, pero su cabeza aún estaba algo nublada, y los gritos de Anakin no estaban haciendo nada por ayudar. ¿Cómo podía hacerle entender?

"Anakin." Anakin le miró, y Obi-Wan agradeció que le permitiera hablar. "Solo quiero ayudarte."

Anakin bufó, sentándose sobre sus talones y cruzándose de brazos. "No, no quieres ayudarme, solo quieres sentirte bien contigo mismo. No quiero que me mires con lástima en los ojos, Obi-Wan. No necesito tu lástima."

"Oh, Anakin¿por qué siempre crees q–"

"Oh, vamos—" Anakin se rió un poco maniacamente, inclinándose hacia delante "—ahora dime que te importo, que lo haces por mi bien."

"Pero tú me importas."

Anakin se rió de nuevo, inclinándose más hacia el frente. Cuando Obi-Wan adivinó sus intenciones, se apartó de él, echándose hacia atrás instintivamente, y evitando los labios rojos que buscaban los suyos.

"No," susurró.

"¿Lo ves?"

Anakin se inclinó de nuevo hacia el frente, esta vez aferrando sus hombros con fuerza y sacudiéndole ligeramente. Sus ojos escondían fiereza, poder, y un tinte de miedo tras ellos. Estaba algo fuera de control, pero eso solo hizo que Obi-Wan se aferrara a sus brazos, deseando poder borrar el tinte huidizo que veía en las orbes azules.

"Me gustaría odiarte," susurró Anakin, acercando sus rostro hasta que Obi-Wan pudo sentir su aliento sobre su boca. "Me gustaría poder odiarte, ser capaz de hacerte daño. ¿Sabes? Podría violarte, obtener lo que quiero, podría, podría, _podría_... hacerte daño, Obi-Wan, podría hacerte daño."

Obi-Wan no se movió, manteniendo los ojos fijos en los de Anakin. Estaban heridos y furiosos a la vez, y Obi-Wan no sabía como borrar aquella expresión.

"¡Di algo!" Anakin le sacudió de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza. "Por favor dime que me odias, que te doy pena, di... ¡pero di algo! Te eché tanto de menos cuando estabas lejos; pero ahora estás aquí y es casi peor. Indiferencia¿es eso lo único qué–" Anakin se detuvo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Y entonces, Obi-Wan lo entendió. Si quería salvar a Anakin, si quería protegerle y hacerle sonreír, lo único que tenía que hacer era ser sincero, aunque eso le costara su propia salud mental.

Obi-Wan tomó el rostro de Anakin con ambas manos, y después cerró la distancia que los separaba con un beso. Un beso corto, inexperto y torpe, demasiado apresurado para ser algo más que un acto desesperado, pero un beso que Anakin correspondió de la misma forma.

"Te quiero," susurró Obi-Wan. Abrió los ojos que no sabía que había cerrado, respirando agitadamente contra los labios enrojecidos de Anakin, y lo repitió, "te quiero, Anakin."

Obi-Wan no le dio tiempo a Anakin de abrir un par de ojos sorprendidos, o de contestar, buscando sus labios de nuevo, necesitándolos desesperadamente. Donde había habido dudas y miedo, ahora solo quedaba una necesidad palpable y cruda, que palpitaba al mismo ritmo acelerado de su corazón. No estaba pensado, solo estaba necesitando y queriendo, y se sentía _bien. _Se estaba perdiendo en Anakin, y no quería volver a encontrarse jamás.

Dejó que Anakin guiara sus labios de forma experta y lenta, convirtiendo su desesperación en una llama lenta, que ardía entre lenguas que luchaban por pasar de boca a boca sin parar. Los brazos de Anakin le rodearon, y Obi-Wan se inclinó hacia delante, sentándose sobre su regazo y pegando sus cuerpos. Los labios de Anakin pasaron a dibujar un camino desde la parte de atrás de su oreja y hasta su cuello, rozando ligeramente con el exceso de ropas que cubrían su cuerpo.

Obi-Wan apartó un mechó de cabello del rostro de Anakin con una mano temblorosa, y entonces un par de ojos claros se clavaron en los suyos, grandes y vulnerables.

"Estás temblando," susurró Anakin. Obi-Wan solo lo notó cuando Anakin se aferró a su espalda con más fuerza, atrayendo sus cuerpos aún más.

Anakin tomó la mano de Obi-Wan y se la llevó hasta la boca, besando dedos temblorosos, y después una mano endurecida por batallas y años de sostener una espada. Obi-Wan pegó su frente a la de Anakin, tragando despacio y dejando que su aliento acariciara el rostro de Anakin.

Anakin le besó de nuevo, más despacio, más mojado, con una vulnerabilidad tangible en labios suaves que comenzaban a deshacer a Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan sintió como sus escudos comenzaban a temblar, rogándole que les permitiera deshacerse, fundirse con el caos que era la mente de Anakin. Obi-Wan solo acertó a pegarse más a Anakin, y a tomar su rostro entre sus manos, dejando que sus labios se ajustaran y se desajustaran con los de Anakin de forma desordenada y tan perfecta que le daba miedo.

Entonces Anakin movió un poco sus caderas, haciéndole notar primera vez la forma inconsciente en la que sus muslos se movían sobre los de Anakin, buscando fricción de una forma primitiva, casi animal. La mano de Anakin sujetó su cadera, controlando el movimiento que comenzaba a hacerse rítmico, mientras sus labios volvían a acariciar su cuello, dejando que una lengua traviesa lamiera su pulso.

"Anakin..." El nombre rodó por su lengua fácilmente, mientras estiraba el cuello hacia atrás, dándole a esa lengua más acceso a su piel. "Anakin – _Anakin..."_

Anakin sonrió sobre el cuello de Obi-Wan, y fue entonces cuando unos fuertes golpes sobre la puerta obligaron a Obi-Wan a abrir los ojos. Obi-Wan se había asegurado de cerrar con llave la sala que utilizaban para sus sesiones, y los únicos que sabían que lo hacían eran Quinlan, Luminara y Mace. ¿Qué podía estar pasando?

Anakin le miró con ojos dilatados y sorprendidos, y Obi-Wan tuvo que obligarse a sí mismo a separarse del cuerpo caliente. Palmeó la puerta para abrirla, descubriendo a un Quinlan enrojecido tras ella.

"El Consejo..." murmuró Quinlan, tratando de recuperar el aliento. "Quieren que..."

"Quinlan, respira. ¿Qué pasa?" Obi-Wan dejó que Quinlan tomara un par de bocanadas de aire, maldiciéndole internamente por recordarle al Consejo justo ahora.

"Necesitan que vayas, Obi-Wan; han secuestrado al Canciller."


	19. Naturaleza humana

_Capítulo XX: Naturaleza humana_

"… Entre el pecado y la virtud

Prefiero lo que me haces tú…" _Bésame y calla, _Amistades Peligrosas

"¿Sabes pilotarlo?" Obi-Wan se sentó en el asiento correspondiente al copiloto y miró al frente, observando el espacio abalanzándose sobre ellos a gran velocidad. Las estrellas, brillantes y estáticas, parecían fugaces al ser atravesadas por la nave – o, bueno, el _trozo_ de nave – en el que iban. Obi-Wan sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda cuando divisó Coruscant a lo lejos.

Quinlan se sentó junto a él, pero los ojos de Obi-Wan se mantuvieron estáticos en el cristal que los separaba del espacio exterior. Las manos de Quinlan aferraron los controles y, por un momento, sus rasgos tranquilos y desenfadados se tensaron, dándole el aspecto de una fiera primitiva tratando de controlar a un depredador.

"¿Quinlan?" Obi-Wan aferró sus propios controles, esperando una respuesta, o tal vez una instrucción. Al no recibirla, decidió seguir su sentido común y tirar de los controles, acercándoselos al cuerpo con fuerza. La operación no pareció tener ningún tipo de efecto. "¿Quinlan?"

"Supongo que sí." La voz de Quinlan fue un susurro ronco, y fue suficiente para que los ojos claros de Obi-Wan se despegaran de las estrellas y se plantaran sobre él.

"¿Supones?"

Los labios de Quinlan se curvaron en una sonrisa burlona mientras se encogía de hombros. Sus dedos, frenéticos, golpearon varios botones a la vez. "Es cuestión de tocar botones, Obi."

"¿Tocar botones?" Las manos de Obi-Wan se aferraron con más fuerza a los controles, sudadas pero firmes sobre el material frío.

"Tranquilo, está todo controlado."

Obi-Wan devolvió los ojos al frente, ignorando tanto a Quinlan como al Canciller Palpatine, que les observaba de su asiento con la misma tranquilidad con la que solía poseer cuando se dirigía al Senado. Obi-Wan se atrevería a decir que raspaba la frialdad.

Todo estaba bajo control. Obi-Wan esperaba que fuese cierto.

-----------------------------------------

Palpatine estaba en casa. De espaldas a un nervioso y frenético Anakin, observaba la ciudad de Coruscant desde la misma ventana desde la que lo había estado haciendo en los últimos años. Tendría que quedarse con aquel despacho una vez que sus planes hubiesen culminado; la vista era encantadora. Después de todo, no había ningún manual que le prohibiera a un emperador malvado tener una buena vista de sus dominios. Era recomendable, incluso.

Arqueó los labios en una mueca que se acercaba a una sonrisa, y se dio la vuelta, encarando al joven Anakin, que hablaba acerca de sus recientes preocupaciones. Y oh, sorpresa, lo único que abandonaba la garganta del chico era Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan. Palpatine completó su sonrisa. No había necesitado ni dos palabras para que Anakin confesara cada detalle de su melodramática existencia. Una esposa intolerante y poco comprensiva, un casi amante que se hacía el imposible, unas manos manchadas de sangre que torturaban su sueño; complicaciones y más complicaciones. Pero ante todo, una preocupación extrema por su amado Jedi.

Obi-Wan, lamentablemente, había sido herido en la misión de su rescate. Un arañazo de nada en un hombro; ciertamente, algo que un hombre que había visto tantas guerras como Obi-Wan no podía considerar grave. Por supuesto, Anakin no poseía esa información. Y tras ser ignorado por los médicos de la Orden, tras negarle el derecho de ver a aquel que tanto le importaba¿qué mejor idea que visitar a su querido Canciller? Nadie le entendía mejor, nadie le escuchaba con más atención, y nadie tenía más información acerca del estado de su amado.

Cierto era que Anakin había tenido la delicadeza de preguntar por su estado antes de abalanzarse a preguntar por el de Obi-Wan. Y había sido sincero. Adorable.

Todo iba de acuerdo al plan, excepto un pequeño detalle que Palpatine no había notado antes. Barreras, en la mente de Anakin. Débiles, y ciertamente nada que él no pudiera traspasar, pero ¿en qué momento habían aparecido¿Cuánto tardarían en hacerse más fuertes¿Tenía Kenobi algo que ver con esto? Efectivamente, al indagar un poco más en la mente de Anakin, había encontrado las imágenes correspondientes a un entrenamiento clandestino. Tsk, tsk, Jedi travieso. Sin embargo, esto no era nada que interfiriera con sus planes, tan sólo algo más a tener en cuenta.

Por lo pronto, Palpatine tenía que conseguir que Kenobi cayera por completo entre los brazos de Anakin. Tenía que admitir que había resistido bastante, si bien no lo suficiente. Su única misión consistía en sugerirle a Anakin que esperara a su querido Jedi en un lugar al que fuese con seguridad. Después de todo, Palpatine sabía que Kenobi le había dado a Anakin acceso a sus cuarteles personales. Ah¿se imaginaría Kenobi quién era su celestina?

----------------------------------------------------

Anakin palmeó la puerta de los cuarteles de Obi-Wan y se adentró en ellos, dejando que la puerta metálica se cerrara tras él con un siseo suave. Obi-Wan le había dado acceso libre a sus cuarteles, pero Anakin nunca había puesto un pie en ellos, ni siquiera en los días en los que el Jedi había estado ausente, enfrentando quién sabe que peligros en busca de Palpatine. Por supuesto, Anakin había estado en este lugar la noche antes de irse a Naboo con Padmé, pero entonces no se había tomado el tiempo de examinar sus alrededores.

Los cuarteles de Obi-Wan tenían un tamaño razonable, estaban extremadamente limpios, y eran sencillos, además de excesivamente blancos para su gusto. Aunque tal vez un Jedi no necesitaba de colores más extravagantes. Se preguntó brevemente si los cuarteles del maestro Vos no habrían sufrido algún cambio drástico de color, tal vez a un amarillo intenso parecido al que le cruzaba el rostro. Anakin sonrió ligeramente.

Lo que más parecía destacar de las habitaciones, sin embargo, era el hecho de que _no había nada destacable. _Nada; una foto, una pieza de ropa sobre un sofá, un adorno, una flor, un datapad, un algo extra, un rastro de vida. _Nada_. Anakin podría jurar que allí no vivía nadie. Y, aún así, Obi-Wan estaba más presente allí que en cualquier otro lugar en el que había puesto los pies en los últimos días. Se alzó sobre las puntas de sus pies e inhaló, creyendo captar el olor de Obi-Wan entre aquellas paredes. Probablemente fuese una ilusión. Pero Obi-Wan estaba allí, de una forma o de otra. Anakin podía _sentirlo._

Se adentró en la pequeña cocina y comenzó a revisar cajones y armarios. Había tazas, platos, cubiertos y algo de comida; nada fuera de lo normal. Tras una puerta blanca y varios botes de pasta, encontró una botella de un licor de chocolate que nunca había visto antes. Sonrió, sosteniendo la botella entre sus manos, y examinándola con ojos divertidos. Prueba uno de que Obi-Wan era humano, y de que vivía allí.

El baño era pequeño, pero tenía todo lo necesario. En una cabina, cuyas puertas ejercían de espejo, encontró cepillos, algunos parches de bacta y una loción para las manos. Destapó el bote y se la acercó al rostro, inhalando el olor a limpio de la crema blanquecina. Por un momento, se imaginó las manos de Obi-Wan, endurecidas por años y años de sostener una espada entre ellas. Rugosas, pero suaves, marcadas para encajar perfectamente con el mango del arma que era su vida.

Su habitación y su armario eran el siguiente paradero lógico. Anakin se sintió como un invasor por un instante, pero pronto la curiosidad pudo más que él. Después de todo, era poco lo que sabía de Obi-Wan. De Obi-Wan, el hombre de todos los días, el que pasaba las noches en esa enorme cama, solo y pequeño, y no el Jedi poderoso que resolvía conflictos interplanetarios.

Las únicas prendas de ropa que Obi-Wan guardaba eran parecidas, sino iguales, a las que siempre le había visto llevar. Marrones claros y oscuros, y una túnica negra. Curioso, nunca hubiese imaginado a Obi-Wan como un aficionado al negro. Había, además, tres pares de botas, dos marrones y unas negras, y unos cuantos pantalones anchos que iban desde el marrón hasta el blanco. Tal vez debería regalarle algo rojo, rojo intenso. Anakin se llevó una de las túnicas hasta la nariz y aspiró. Olía limpia y fresca, y no escondía ni un rastro del olor de Obi-Wan. La soltó y alzó el brazo hacia el altillo del armario, buscando algo. Cualquier hombre común guardaba algún tipo de secreto en su armario, y Obi-Wan había probado ser bastante normal durante su inspección. Después de un tiempo, encontró una pequeña caja, y la bajó con una sonrisa entre los labios.

Había una foto, una espada láser y un pequeño disco dentro de la caja. La foto mostraba a Obi-Wan y a Qui-Gon, tal y como Anakin lo recordaba, alto y con aspecto de héroe. Solo podía suponer a quién le pertenecía la espada láser; a Qui-Gon, seguramente. El disco, sin embargo, el disco sí lo reconocía.

_"Yo… um, tengo algo para ti."_

_Obi-Wan alzó los ojos desde su datapad hasta él, y sonrió. "¿Un regalo?"_

_Anakin asintió, observando a Obi-Wan levantarse pero sin mirarle directamente. "No es nada, en realidad." Anakin le enseñó el pequeño disco, que Obi-Wan observó con interés. "Solo es una parte de un viejo droide, un disco de memoria."_

_"Tiene un color muy bonito," murmuró Obi-Wan, observando el brillo azul intenso del disco que Anakin sostenía entre sus dedos._

_"Si, pero… bueno, ven." Anakin caminó hasta el balcón, sin llegar a alcanzarlo. Padmé había decidido trabajar hoy afuera, y no veía el punto de romper su momento. Cuando Obi-Wan se acercó a él, Anakin alzó el disco hasta que el sol le dio de lleno, y el brillo azul se convirtió en uno verde intenso._

_"Es increíble." Obi-Wan miró hacia el disco, y Anakin sonrió._

_"Y si lo pones a la luz de la luna, brilla gris." Anakin miró a los ojos de Obi-Wan, con la misma intensidad con la que él miraba el disco. "¿Te gusta?"_

_"Si, Anakin, me gusta mucho."_

Anakin sonrió, y luego colocó el disco de nuevo en la caja, junto a la foto y a la espada láser. La tapó y la devolvió a su sitio.

La cama de Obi-Wan tampoco olía a él. Anakin se dejó caer sobre la enorme cama, utilizándola como último recurso. Había _algo_ en aquellas habitaciones que gritaba Obi-Wan, pero tampoco estaba entre las sábanas blancas. O tal vez sí. Tal vez palpitaba en cada objeto, tras cada pared, tal vez todo aquel lugar era parte de Obi-Wan, u Obi-Wan era parte de él. Tal vez, después de todo, sí había algo que había cambiado en la mente de Anakin. ¿Qué otra cosa sino la Fuerza era lo que estaba sintiendo, lo que sabía con certeza que estaba impreso en aquel lugar?

Sacudió la cabeza y después enterró el rostro en la almohada. Aquel lugar era todo Obi-Wan, y se sentía seguro.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Estoy bien, te lo prometo; deja de preocuparte."

Luminara le ofreció a Obi-Wan una mirada escéptica y continuó vendando su hombro. Era cierto que la herida no era nada grave, pero Luminara estaba acostumbrada a exagerar cuando se trataba de Obi-Wan, ya que el maestro prefería sufrir dolores profundos antes que pisar el hospital voluntariamente. Le haría tomar unas cuantas pastillas contra el dolor.

Ignoró el suspiro de Obi-Wan y observó su trabajo, satisfecha. "Tenías un aspecto horrible al bajar de la nave." Luminara cruzó ambos brazos y le miró directamente, sus penetrantes ojos azules apoyando la seguridad de su tono. "Estabas pálido," añadió.

"Porque Quinlan había decidido pilotar la nave a base de tocar botones."

A pesar de si misma, Luminara escozó una media sonrisa. No era una Jedi conocida por su carácter alegre, precisamente, pero Quinlan era capaz de hacer reír a una piedra con su carácter desenfadado.

"Llegamos¿no?" Quinlan levantó los ojos hasta Obi-Wan, mientras se pasaba la mano por los rastros de barba en su rostro. "Lo tuve todo controlado desde el primer momento."

Obi-Wan bufó, pero Quinlan optó por sonreírle. Se levantó de su asiento cuando Luminara le indicó la cama, donde se sentó para ser sometido al exhaustivo reconocimiento médico. Quinlan no tenía un solo rasguño, pero cada misión cumplida exigía la formalidad de ser revisado de pies a cabeza.

"Estoy bien, 'Nara."

Luminara se encogió de hombros, apuntando un aparato de aspecto peligroso hacia él. "Eso dijiste la vez que volviste con un trozo de metal en tu hígado, Quinlan. Discúlpame si no me fío de tu evaluación."

Quinlan bufó, y Obi-Wan le sonrió con satisfacción. Quinlan se reprimió de sacarle la lengua cuando Luminara le apuntó con una linterna directamente a los ojos. "¡Estoy ciego!"

Obi-Wan se rió suavemente. "Si ya has acabado de torturarme," murmuró, dirigiéndose hacia Luminara, "creo que me voy."

Luminara apuntó hacia un bote de plástico con una tapa blanca, mientras sus ojos se mantenían fijos sobre los de Quinlan. "Tómate otra pastilla para el dolor."

"¿Otra?"

"Te ayudará a dormir, y te hará falta si tienes que hablar con el Consejo mañana."

Obi-Wan gruñó. "Casi se me había olvidado."

-------------------------------------------------------

"¿Me echaste mucho de menos?" Quinlan sacudió sus pestañas exageradamente hacia Mace, e hizo un ligero puchero.

"No, no lo hice. Por fin obtuve unos cuantos momentos de paz."

Quinlan bufó, y colocó ambas manos sobre la cintura de Mace. "Voy a asumir que has dicho eso solo porque estas siendo testarudo y estúpido, y porque eres demasiado orgulloso para admitir que no puedes vivir sin mi." Mace arqueó una ceja, pero dejó que Quinlan le arrastrara hasta sus brazos. "¿Verdad, calabacita?"

"¿Me vas a creer te diga lo que te diga?"

"Probablemente, querido, aunque si me dices que me equivoco tal vea obligado a atarte."

A pesar de sí mismo, Mace se rió ligeramente. "¿Estás bien?"

"Nunca he estado mejor, pudding," contestó Quinlan, posando un beso sobre el cuello de Mace.

"¿Como está Obi-Wan?"

"Oh, él podría estar mejor. Aunque espero que después de esto recupere sus privilegios; acaba de salvar al Canciller, después de todo."

Mace apoyó la frente sobre el hombre de Quinlan y se encogió de hombros. "Me temo que en este punto eso depende del maestro Yoda."

"Bueno, al pequeñín siempre le gusto Obi."

"¿Acabas de referirte a Yoda como 'el pequeñín'?"

"Oh, pudding, eres tan propio. Me encanta."

---------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan se adentró un paso en sus cuarteles e, inmediatamente, sintió a Anakin. No podía verlo, pero se había convertido un experto en reconocer su presencia, si bien no era tan caótica como lo había sido en un principio. Anakin estaba tranquilo, porque las ondas de la Fuerza a su alrededor eran suaves y constantes. Obi-Wan exhaló con fuerza, calmado. Después de su apresurada marcha bajo las órdenes del Consejo, Obi-Wan no sabía en qué terreno exactamente se encontraba en lo que se refería a Anakin.

"¿Anakin?"

No recibió respuesta, ni aquella ni las otras tres veces que pronunció el nombre en alto. Preocupado sin razón aparente, atravesó sus cuarteles hasta adentrarse en su habitación donde, tumbado sobre su cama, Anakin dormía. Obi-Wan sonrió. Al acercarse a la cama, tropezó con las botas de Anakin, que habían sido abandonadas descuidadamente en su camino. Reprimiendo el impulso de colocarlas adecuadamente, continuó hasta la cama de sábanas revueltas, y se sentó en el borde.

El pecho de Anakin ascendía y descendía rítmicamente con su respiración lenta, sus cabellos le cubrían el rostro despreocupadamente, y las sábanas rodeaban sus piernas en bucles incomprensibles. Era una de las pocas veces en las que Obi-Wan había visto a Anakin en una calma completa y despreocupada. Las manos de Anakin siempre se movían, nerviosas y curiosas, y sus ojos nunca parecían fijarse en algo durante demasiado tiempo. Incluso cuando dormía, Anakin jamás estaba quieto. Jamás parecía descansar completamente, pero en aquel instante, Obi-Wan habría jurado que Anakin era un joven sin preocupaciones.

Obi-Wan estaba apartando un mechón de cabello del rostro de Anakin antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Los ojos de Anakin parecieron sacudirse por un momento, pero pronto regresó a su apariencia inicial. Obi-Wan consideró despertarle por un instante, pero decidió que la imagen de un Anakin dormido tranquilamente le gustaba demasiado.

Se levantó, se deshizo de su túnica y de sus botas, y se dirigió hasta el baño, donde se echó agua fría en el rostro. Dejó que las gotas se deslizaran por su piel antes de secarlas con una toalla, y se detuvo unos instantes a observarse en el espejo. No tenía mal aspecto, pero las líneas bajo sus ojos apoyaban el hecho de que necesitaba dormir.

"¿Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan había sentido a Anakin despertarse antes de que su voz invadiera la estancia. Incluso había escuchado sus pies descalzos deslizarse por la moqueta gris, pero no pudo evitar el sobresalto sorprendido de sus hombros.

Se dio la vuelta y, casi inconscientemente, sonrió. "Anakin."

Anakin prácticamente se abalanzó sobre él, aferrándose a sus hombros y enterrando el rostro en su cuello. Obi-Wan rodeó su cintura con sus propios brazos instintivamente y, por un momento, tuvo la impresión de haber regresado al pasado. Qui-Gon no le abrazaba frecuentemente, pero una herida grave, una temporada en el hospital o un triunfo alcanzado siempre eran razones para ser sofocado entre los brazos fuertes. Anakin era incluso casi tan grande como Qui-Gon, y Obi-Wan tuvo que sacudir el viejo pensamiento infantil que le hacía preguntarse si tendría que levantarse sobre las puntas de sus pies para alcanzar sus labios.

Anakin no parecía estar dispuesto a soltarle en un futuro cercano, así que fue Obi-Wan el que sacudió los hombros y se apartó de la figura del más joven, levantando los ojos hasta los azules de Anakin. Mantuvo su mirada fija en él por unos segundos y, finalmente, abandonó la estancia. Anakin le siguió un par de pasos atrás, y cuando Obi-Wan se sentó sobre la cama, Anakin se sentó junto a él.

Obi-Wan encontró un hilo suelto en su pantalón y tiró de él, no estando dispuesto a permitir que sus manos temblaran, como solían hacer alrededor de Anakin. Esperó, sin mirar a Anakin, y deseando poder sencillamente meterse en la cama con él y dormir por un periodo muy largo. Tenía la sensación de no haber dormido en años, y las pastillas que debían estar recorriéndole la sangre en aquellos instantes no estaban ayudando.

"¿Estás bien?"

Obi-Wan levantó el rostro hacia Anakin, mirándole con ojos entrecerrados. "Si, estoy bien."

Anakin asintió, entrelazando sus manos y apretando sus pulgares nerviosamente. "No me dejaron pasar al hospital, y no sabía si estabas bien y… y… ¿seguro que estás bien?"

"¿Cómo estás tú?"

Anakin apoyó una mano sobre su hombro, acariciando las vendas que cubrían la herida. "Yo estoy bien." Dedos trémulos abrieron las ropas de Obi-Wan, y descendieron a través de todo el vendaje, cuidándose de no apretar en lugares heridos. "¿Duele?"

"Me han dado suficientes pastillas contra el dolor como para dormir a un elefante. No duele."

Las manos de Anakin se entretuvieron unos instantes más con los vendajes y, finalmente, ascendieron hasta el rostro de Obi-Wan, pasando por labios suaves, párpados medio cerrados y cabellos rebeldes. Cuando Anakin comenzó a acercarse, a descender su rostro sobre el suyo, Obi-Wan permaneció estático, casi hipnotizado. Porque Anakin era increíblemente hermoso, pero también increíblemente aterrador, como nada lo había sido antes en su vida. Anakin y todo lo que le rodeaba, todo lo que representaba era tan terriblemente nuevo que las manos de Obi-Wan temblaban al sostener el rostro que aún no había llegado a juntarse con el suyo.

"¿Qué quieres, Obi-Wan?"

"Yo no… _no sé_ lo que quiero. Siempre lo he sabido todo, pero yo no… sencillamente no lo sé."

"Yo nunca he estado tan seguro de nada en mi vida."

Y cuando los labios de Anakin descendieron sobre los suyos, Obi-Wan pensó que debería estar considerando a Padmé, al Consejo, a toda su vida, pero no lo estaba haciendo. Por el contrario, sus labios parecían haber tomado vida propia, correspondiendo a los de Anakin lenta, casi lánguidamente.

Anakin le empujó contra la cama, o tal fue el mismo quien le atrajo hacia ella, pero sentir el peso de Anakin sobre él fue lo único que pudo registrar. Sus labios permanecieron contra los de Anakin, ahora inmersos en besos largos, torpes y llenos de lengua y dientes, apresurados por acabar solo para comenzar de nuevo. Era fácil, increíblemente sencillo, dejarse llevar por esa sensación en su interior que gritaba Anakin, Anakin, Anakin continuamente.

Anakin se alzó ligeramente sobre sus rodillas y después descendió de nuevo contra sus caderas, fuerte pero lento, y Obi-Wan se encontró a sí mismo correspondiendo el movimiento, encajándose y desencajándose con Anakin en una cadencia hipnótica. Sus manos habían encontrado un trozo de piel suave sobre la espalda de Anakin, pero tan sólo sintió la piel sudada bajo sus dedos cuando Anakin ahogó un gemido contra su boca.

Obi-Wan lo había imaginado – y si, lo había imaginado – lento y largo, pero esto era frenético y rápido, urgente, casi brusco. Pero lo quería así, con el aroma de Anakin intoxicante alrededor de él, y Anakin moviéndose contra él, gimiendo, pidiendo más con besos agresivos, consumiéndole. Era primitivo, y casi desagradable, pero Obi-Wan no lo quería de otra forma.

Continuaba aterrado, asustado de su propia naturaleza humana, pero sabía que solo tenía que aferrarse un poco más fuerte, un poco más cerca, para perderse en la locura que era Anakin. Y ahora, justo ahora, sabía que no podía parar, sencillamente no podía detener esto, ni nada más.

Justo ahí. Entonces. Así. Brusco. Aterrador. Pegajoso. Perfecto. Tortuoso. Aliviante. El Cielo.

Y Anakin junto a él, todo respiración agitada y mejillas enrojecidas. Repentinamente, su cama ya no parecía tan grande.


End file.
